Kingdom Hearts II: Rebirth
by Karma's Slave
Summary: AU/What If, As Sora awakens the time has come for The Organization to be put to an end by any means but will Aqua have the heart to do it? when it's time to face off with thier leader? Chapter 8, Now up
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts II: Rebirth

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series; it is the sole properties of Square-Enix and Disney.

Rating: T until further notice.

Genre: a Mixture of Friendship/Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor

Important Notice 1: Atlantica and Pride Rock are being cut from the story because they are so irrelevant to the plot and many subplots of Kingdom Hearts 2.

Important Notice 2: This format will be similar to KH: Rebirth with Aqua narrating.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Six Days<p>

I had a dream last night, a dream that was filled with nothing but painful memories of a past that I've long spent trying to suppress but to only find myself looking at it hard in its cold golden-amber eyes.

So in this dream of mine taking place in a dusty barren landscape; which I can easily identify as the keyblade graveyard and naturally there seems to be destruction everywhere.

The dream was almost a replication of that battle but the only differences were us already wearing our armor.

A voice that isn't my own speaks out to me and says, "The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors"

A tall armored figure that I knew very well stands amidst the devastation. He holds a Gaia's Bane over his shoulder. Two more people in armor approach, I recognize Ven and myself. The three of us wore are helmets masking our faces not only from the enemy but as well from each other as we knew our bond of friendship has been broken with lies and mistrust.

The three of us walk to a middle ground where the keyblades of Sora, Mickey, and Riku's Keyblades are stuck in the ground. I noticed, Terra taking Sora's kingdom Key as Ven took Riku's now former Soul Eater which has become, Way to Dawn while I was taking Mickey's inverse Kingdom Key.

The destruction behind them melts away like sand. The three each take a Keyblade. Surrounding them on all sides, creating a four-way path, is an uncountable number of Keyblades.

Terra, Aqua and Ven all looking up at the dust cloud that was beginning to dissipate; they see another figure walking toward them.

The voice speaks out again, "Master of Keyblade"…"The Lost Two"…"Memory of Xehanort"…"Chasers"… "Keyblade War"… "It all began with"…"Birth by Sleep."

The figure revealing himself to be Master Xehanort as he came even closer to us; while Vanitas had begun separate from Xehanort, making his existence known and then the battle ensues but sadly the outcome is always the same as that day, Terra and Ven are gone as is Vanitas

Which had left me with Xehanort, I stood facing Master Xehanort with my own sacrificed keyblade, Rainstorm in my hand and I watch him as he summons his keyblade and then battle, I lay beaten on the dirt as Xehanort stands over me with his keyblade pointing down and over my heart and within a fast motion, Xehanort trusting the keyblade into my shattered armor…

And then my eyes snap open as the dream ended.

"_It's been nearly a full 2 years since this journey began and now I am feeling as if the true conflicts are just finally beginning but not only for me but for my students, Sora and Riku as well."_ I thought to myself as I sat up in the bed.

I look across the room and catching a glimpse of a still sleeping Naminé, _"At least one of us can sleep"_ I then thought to myself as I got up and decided to go and check on the lab where DiZ and Riku were but before I left the room, I nudged Naminé awake so that she could get a head start on fixing Sora's memories before DiZ came in here and started treating her like she was trash.

I then began to wonder what my old friend King Mickey was up too. I had personally asked him to keep a close eye on the organization while we waited for the full restoration of Sora's memory and the time for it was getting close, I could feel it in my bones.

We kept Roxas safely hidden in a virtual simulation of twilight town. The plan was to keep Roxas hidden and protected from Organization XIII in this simulated Twilight Town that DiZ had created based off of the real one as much as Aqua disliked the man herself, she didn't deny that this type of technology was quite impressive.

It was weird how real everything felt here as she and Riku would enter upon occasions to check on Roxas but mostly when he was sleeping to make sure the memories were getting through without complication.

The program it's self was to copy Twilight Town from everything building to its citizens and be adapting to any changes based on ones made from within the real Twilight Town. DiZ had mentioned the data town was more than just a duplicated town as it was connecting with its real counterpart.

"Only six days left to go" Aqua then muttered as she opened the secret passage to the computer lab.

* * *

><p>Sora is standing at a crossroads "A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. He then spoke out loud as he looked up towards the sky as he held Kairi's charm in his hand "A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream." He then added; taking his eyes away from the stars, gripping the charm into his hand.<p>

Sora then turns his head as if he was talking to another person "I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine." Sora then spoke with smile on his face

* * *

><p>"<em>You have arrived. I've been to see him... He looks a lot like you."<em>

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm what's left Or... Maybe I'm all there ever was."_

"_I meant your name."_

"_My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember you're true name?"_

"_My true name...is..."_

* * *

><p><em>Sora's memories playing through his head<em>

_Birds chirped, as Sora opened his eyes, he sat up yawning, but he felt a small pain by the back of his neck. He went to lie back down until blue-violet eyes appeared in front of his face._

_"Whoa" he yelled_

_A giggle in response, "Gimme break, Kairi," said the boy_

_"Sora, you lazy bum, I knew that I would find you still snoozing here after you lesson with Aqua" said the red-headed girl_

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Riku race on the beach "Giving up already?" Taunted Riku<em>

* * *

><p><em>The three overlook the ocean at twilight,<em>

_"Riku, suppose you do manage to get to another world; what would you even do there?" asked Kairi as she looked at Riku. "Well, I've never really thought about it that way, it's just I can't help but wonder why we're here on this island; if there are really any other worlds out there, then why did we land on this one? Riku asked but not really expecting any answer from his friends._

"_And suppose there other worlds; then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have easily ended up somewhere else right?" Riku added._

_"I don't know" said Sora, as he lay down on the bended tree, "And that's exactly why we need to go and find out and just sitting here isn't going to give us answer, it's the same old stuff every day, so let's just go already." Spoke a determined Riku. _

_"You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you Riku," Said Kairi_

_"Thanks to you and Master Aqua" replied Riku "if it weren't for you or Aqua coming here, I never would've thought of any of this," he added, "and that guy who also came here, or where ever he is now" thought Riku._

* * *

><p><em>Sora, putting down the rock as he finished his addition to Kairi's drawing of him, he drew himself giving a Paopu to Kairi. His eyes lowered somewhat to the sand floor, but he shot up fast as he heard a noise from behind him. "Who's there?"<em>

_"I've come to see the door to this world" Sora looked to see a cloaked figure hidden somewhat well but still able to see the figure to some extent._

_"Huh"_

_"This world has been connected"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed" spoke the mystery voice of the cloaked figure_

_"Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking me out like this!"_

_Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from" Sora asked the stranger_

_"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door" spoke the figure. "So, you're from another world?" stated Sora_

_"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little" the figure ignoring Sora's question._

_"Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there" spoke Sora, as if he were making a vow._

_"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing" said the cloaked figure. Sora turned his attention away from the figure and turned to look at the door but when he moved his head back the figure was gone. Sora couldn't find a way to describe but there was something about that man that made his heart heavy like he knew him, but it wasn't a good thing._

_"Sora!" the voice of his teacher calling to him as she entered the cave, "Aqua" he responded, "There was this guy, who was here just now but I don't know how he was gone, just like that" he explained to her._

_"Sora, what man? What did he look like?" she questioned him, "Well, from what I could tell, he was wearing a cloak and it looked like it was hunched over but I couldn't see his face or anything."_

_"Xehanort!" thought Aqua. "Sora if there is anything else you need to tell me now is the time to do it" She said with such firmness. "Well, he mentioned, something about the world being connected but I don't know what that means." He told her._

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Kairi watch the ocean on the dock<em>

_"You know, Riku's changed" spoke Kairi_

_"What do you mean Kairi?" asked the brunette._

_"Well..."_

_"You okay?" he asked her._

_"Let's take the raft and let's go, just the two of us" randomly coming out of Kairi's mouth_

_"What? What's gotten in to you?"_

_"Just kidding" she giggled._

_"You're the one that's changed Kairi"_

_"Maybe, you know I was little afraid at first but now I'm ready, no matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always go back here, Right?" Kairi said; as she confessed her once worry._

_"Yeah, of course!" replied Sora._

_"That's Good." She said._

_"Sora, don't ever change" said Kairi as she stood up._

* * *

><p><em>"Riku! Where's Kairi, I thought she was with you?" panicked Sora.<em>

_"The door has opened." He said_

_"What, Riku?"_

_"The door has opened Sora; we can finally go outside this world." Riku spoke so calmly_

_"What are you talking about, we got to find Kairi?" Yelled Sora_

_"Kairi's coming with us"_

_"Once, the three of us step through; we might not be able to come back, we may never see our parents or even Aqua again, There's no turning back from this Sora, but this maybe our only chance we can't let our own fears stop us, I'm not afraid of the darkness" he said as he turned around sticking out his hand towards Sora._

_"Riku" Sora said, sacred, this wasn't the Riku he knew, who this person._

_A dark purple portal opened up underneath Riku._

_"Sora!" "Riku!" Aqua screamed at the top of her lungs as she fought her way through the pureblooded heartless. _

* * *

><p><em>The door behind Kairi in the Secret Place blows her towards Sora, who readies to catch her, "Kairi" Sora, said as he stared at the girl's back<em>

_Aqua stayed quiet, "some things not right with her, she's different somehow" thought the bluenette._

_"Sora" Kairi spoke with a monotone voice as she turned to face them. And out of nowhere a gush of wind propelled Kairi to Sora, where she disappeared. However a second gush of wind came trying to knock Sora down, but Aqua went behind her pupil to catch him however the wind was strong enough to knock Sora and Aqua out of the cave._

* * *

><p>-First Day-<p>

The blond-haired shot up from his bed as he sits up on his bed, after waking up from those eccentric dreams he's been having for some time now.

"Another dream about him" the boy said to himself in a hushed voice, putting his hands on to his face attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Roxas then goes on his knees to look out the window next to his bed; opens the window and looks out on the town as the train station bells ring in the morning air.

"Must be getting close to that time, then" Xion says to Ventus as they both watched over Roxas.

"Yeah, it must be. I haven't felt Aqua behave like this since, we…she started living on Destiny Islands but I wasn't talking back then but I could only feel how lonely she was but when Sora, Riku and Kairi was around her; "Because it would remind her of Terra, me and herself." Explained Ven

Xion looking concerned at this "But Aqua is strong and I'll know she'll make through it. She's already done it three times before" Ven then said.

Xion running a hand through her dark hair, "But Ven, She isn't fighting just someone like Ansem, Marluxia or Xehanort anymore." Xion stated "Aqua's going up against her best friend and from what you've told me; this is someone she's spent a part of her life caring for." Xion said to Ven "Someone that you too cared for like a brother" she then said.

"Trust me when I say this Ventus; No good can ever come from friends battling with one another, it's fate's cruelest joke" spoke the dark haired girl referring to her own battles with Roxas and Axel, While Ventus didn't say anything as he had a mental image of Riku and Sora fighting.

* * *

><p>Hayner, Olette, and Pence are enjoying conversation, while Roxas sits thinking.<p>

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner erupted into a loud a voice as he also threw his arms into the hair. Pence putting his arms across his chest "Yeah, that's just wrong."

Olette merely nodded her head "Seifer's gone too far this time" she says. The three teens look over at Roxas, who only nods.

Hayner jumps off his seat as he started to rant off "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town and we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything." He started off with

"So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's going' around telling' everybody we're the thieves!"

"Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do." Hayner then finally finished.

Olette, not knowing what to say, looks over at Roxas, who shrugs

"Uh...well...Not everyone has to be listening to that trash talk." He said to his friends "I mean but we could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight and everyone would know Seifer was lying the whole time" Roxas then suggested.

"Hey that sounds fun!" Pence being the first to react as he got up from his seat and then headed over to the desk for his camera

Hayner looking at Roxas, "What about Seifer?" Roxas stands up and Hayner crosses his arms "What about him?" he says to Hayner, in a 'He's not a big deal' tone of voice. Roxas then continued "First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Hayner slightly growls at mention of gullible people who bought into the lie.

"Oh no! They're gone!" Pence cried out. They look and see that Pence is holding a camera "Our ….. Are gone!" Pence puts a hand to his throat at his inability to say photos, "What?"

Hayner going over to Pence "All our… gone? Huh?" Hayner then said; Hayner does the same. Olette then noticing she can't say it either "Huh? You can't say…? Why not?"

Pence looking desperately at his friends "But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our ... are gone!"

"Stolen... And not just the... The word...! They stole it too!" Roxas added in.

"What kind of thief is that?" questioned Hayner "Seifer could never have pulled that off." He then said "Yeah!" Roxas being the first to agree "All right, time for some recon!" says Hayner

Hayner, Olette, and Pence run off; Roxas begins to follow, and then becoming dizzy "Huh?" Roxas falls and blacks out

"_His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon."_ Spoke out an older male voice

Roxas wakes up on the ground and stands up, dusting himself off, "Huh?" he said in his confusion

Olette returns "Roxas, come on." She tells him; Roxas nods at her.

* * *

><p>Roxas catches up to the group in the Market Street: Tram Common and Hayner spotting him "Over here!" Hayner calls out to him; Roxas approaches his friends in front of the Armor Shop.<p>

"Let's get this investigation underway." Pence then said.

"Yo, Roxas. Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing..." The shopkeeper accused the boy.

Roxas turned to the man with disbelief all over his face "We didn't steal anything, all right?" he snapped at the man. Storekeeper looked to the teen "I'd like to believe you, but who else would steal that stuff?" he said to Roxas

"What stuff?" Roxas then quirked an eyebrow

"As if you didn't know" The shopkeeper said with an attitude

"But I don't know!" Roxas interjected

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop." _**"Are you kidding me!"**_ Xion and Ventus shouted at the same time as who had been watching the interaction

The group turns around and sees the accessory shop, "Go on, Roxas ask her." Hayner getting Roxas to go

Roxas goes to speak to the Accessory Shop owner "Oh, it's you, Roxas... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favorite customers."

"I'm not a thief!" he found himself snapping again but this time, he was resisting the urge to pull out his hair out.

"Okay..." the female store owner not knowing what to say to Roxas. Roxas sighed "It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know." He tells her

"Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too." Roxas groaned at this as he slapped a hand to his face. He was really curious on how full grown adults could easily believe an all-round jerk like Seifer while Roxas himself was a good kid.

* * *

><p>The four of them look to the candy shop, "Roxas? Have you seen my cat around?" questioned the candy store owner; Roxas hadn't been excepting to hear that "Err..." Roxas then looks up and sees the cat on the awning above them.<p>

Roxas retrieves the cat "Thank you, Roxas."

"Did they steal something from you, too?" Roxas then questioned

"Oh, my, yes. Something important" replied the store owner

"Just so you know we didn't do it" Roxas feeling the need to add that. "I believe you." She tells him, "Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you?"

"My ... My precious ..." she answers the boy.

"Looks like the culprit is going around stealing ... And not just ..., but the word ..., too."

"This isn't your average thief..." commented Pence

"I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this." Olette then asked, while Roxas and Hayner looked at the green eyed brunette with dead-panned looks before having to deal with the fact, they'd have to put up with him, sometime today.

"I don't like it but we gotta talk to him. C'mon, let's go to the sandlot!" said Roxas.

* * *

><p>The four run to the Sandlot, where they find Vivi, Rai, and Fuu talking. Vivi notices them and stops, making them turn around<p>

"Thieves" Fuu states as she eyed them with her uncovered eye. "That was low, ya 'know!" says Rai and Vivi shakes her hat

"Oh yeah?" said Hayner

Seifer walks in "Nice comeback there, Blondie." The taller boy mocking Hayner

Hayner turned to Seifer as he was clenching both of his fists "What'd you say!"

"You can give us back the ... now." demanded

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, ya 'know?" Rai said

Aqua whom had been watching Roxas from the monitor in the computer lab.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some ... to prove that you're losers." Seifer then said as Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette all glared at Seifer and his cohorts.

"Replay!" Fuu then says to the taller boy; Seifer laughs "Now you're talking!" he says

Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai get ready to fight. So does Hayner

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide."

Roxas moves closer to the gang, who all laugh at him. Seifer crosses his arms. Roxas moves to kneel down

"Roxas!" shouted Hayner; Aqua wondered what the young nobody was doing. But as he kneeled Roxas makes a ground sliding move and chooses the long battling sword with the strong handle.

"_Hmm! Nice move"_ thought Aqua

Roxas and Seifer prepare to duel, "Roxas, focus!" Pence cried out

"Kneel, loser!" Seifer said as he makes the first attack on the younger boy; Roxas knocks Seifer around a few times

"Come on, quit playing' around and fight!" said Seifer. Roxas proceeds to defeat Seifer, much to Seifer's annoyance.

Rai, Vivi and Fuu move to guard Seifer

"Seifer's not feeling' so hot, ya 'know!" Rai then said, "Tournament decides." Fuu tells them while Vivi is nodding.

"_Social activities, sure have changed since I was younger"_ the bluenette said in her mind, sarcastically of course "_He certainly has a strong defense, I wonder if he got that from Ventus or Sora"_ Aqua added on to her thought.

Pence then getting out his camera to take a picture of Roxas and Pence gives him the thumbs up when a white Dusk appears out of nowhere and steals the camera.

"_What the hell!"_ Aqua screamed in her head as she saw the dusk, Riku and DiZ had seen the creature on the screen as well .The Dusk flees toward the Market Street: Tram Common

"What was that?" Hayner said with a bit of panic. "It's the thief!" Olette then said.

* * *

><p>The four race after the Dusk. Roxas follows it through the hole in the Market Street: Tram Common wall and ends up in the Woods. The Dusk continues through the forest, dancing around the trees as if it wanted Roxas to follow it.<p>

Roxas still following and end up outside the Old Mansion. He approaches the Dusk.

"_We have come for you, my liege" _Roxas went "Huh?"

The mouth zipper of the Dusk opens and Roxas attacks. His sword however does nothing to inflict the Dusk "It's no use..." The struggle bat in his hand begins to swirl with data "What?" before turning into the Kingdom Key "What...what is this thing?" Roxas looks from the Dusk to the Keyblade and decides to try again.

Aqua sits back from this as she grew curious as she watched Roxas then fight the Dusk

This time, he succeeds and the Dusk vanishes, dropping the pictures from the camera. The Keyblade in Roxas's hand disappears. Roxas's picks up the pictures from the ground. "What just happened?" He asked himself

"_We've got a big problem" _Thought Aqua

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Hayner asked as he looked at the picture "I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together."<p>

"It's a really nice photo. Oh...!"Olette noticing she said the once stolen word.

"Hey! You just said "photo"!" said Pence.

"So, Roxas tell us about the picture thief" Hayner asked the boy

Roxas shrugging his shoulders "Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there." He answered

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner then asked

Hayner spots the next picture and chuckles

"It's a girl..." the dirty blonde then said "and you look happy, Roxas." Observed Olette, "Do not" Roxas then said.

Pence then began noticing a pattern about the pictures, "So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" Pence then said. Olette then looking at all the pictures "Oh, so that's why everyone thought it was us" Olette replied.

"So you mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner then asked, no answered the question

Roxas glancing at the pile of photos "Are they really all of me?" he asked his dark haired friend, "Have a look" Olette told him. "Yep" Pence holds out the picture in his hand, "See? Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?" Pence than said to them.

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal a bonehead like Roxas?" joked Hayner

"Oh, thanks!" dead-panned Roxas.

The four friends laugh as the train station bells ring and the train passes overhead. They all look up at the tracks. Hayner, Pence, and Olette leave the usual Spot, Olette waving. Roxas leaves after a bit. He holds out his hand to block the sun from his eyes and he hears a voice.

"_Where...am I?"_

"Who's there?" Roxas asked as he looked around the room.

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

><p>"Restoration at 12%." Spoke the robotic voice of the computer<p>

Someone in a black coat walks up to DiZ, who is sitting at a computer desk in front of many lit screens, Aqua turning her head towards the transformed Riku.

"Organization miscreants... They've found us." Said DiZ

"But why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" asked the hood covered face. "Intimidation, perhaps" Aqua interjected, "as in they know where he is now but we're going to see how it plays out" she added.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Naminé must make haste." DiZ said to his companions.

* * *

><p><em>Sora's memories continue to race through his mind. Sora is awoken by Pluto in the back alleyway of Traverse Town<em>

_Pluto had come across a boy sitting upright against the wall of the building while a woman with blue hair laid passed out on the ground, where large cut opened up on her face bleeding, Pluto let out a small cry for the woman._

_Pluto sniffed at the woman, before turning to the boy; was taking a few sniffs before licking the boy's face._

_Sora was starting to come back into consciousness, "uh, what a dream" he muttered softly, his eyes half way open, "mom?" As he looked in Pluto's direction, Pluto nudging the boy with his paw, "That wasn't a dream is it?" as she shot up from the ground. "Oh no, mom and dad!" trying to catch his balance, "Kairi and Riku" he said to himself. "Uh, where am I?" as Sora finally took note of his current surroundings._

_Pluto barked to get Sora's attention, looking down towards the dog, "I don't suppose you know where I am" he asked the dog as his hand reached out to pet him._

_Petting him on the head, Pluto moved his head to point out the still unconscious Aqua._

_"Master Aqua!" cried out Sora_

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Aqua are confronted by Leon in the First District<em>

_"They'll come out at you out of now where"_

_Aqua and Sora looked in the direction of the voice. "Who are you?" asked Sora, a man with short dark but not too dark brown hair, with blue eyes and a scar on his face approached the duo._

_"And they'll keep on coming at ya as long as you continue to wield the keyblade" the man pointed towards Sora's keyblade._

_"And that's why he has me," Aqua, stepping up the man, her keyblade still out in the open as well._

* * *

><p><em>Goofy turned around his shield in his hand, "Gawrsh, are these the heartless guys"<em>

_"Let's go get 'Em goofy!" said Donald with his mage staff in hand._

_Less than a moment later; "AHHHH" the animal duo screamed as they were propelled into the air._

_"Hmm" Sora stopped for a moment, "ugh, Master Aqua, do you hear that?" he asked his teacher. Aqua headed back to Sora. "Well it sounded almost like..."_

_Aqua looked up as her eyes widened, "like Screaming, Sora move now!" finishing his sentence for him._

_"Uh"_

_However it was too late for Aqua and Sora to move. They were plowed into the ground by Goofy and Donald._

_"Hey, the key!" said Goofy, "And there's two of them" exclaimed Donald._

"_So you guys were looking for me" She said to the animal duo "yes but not specifically by name" added the duck._

"_Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."_

_"You two should go, especially if you want to find your friends" Intervened Leon._

_"Okay, we'll go with you guys, "I'm Aqua, in case you had completely forgotten."_

_"And I'm Sora"_

_"Donald Duck"_

_"The name's Goofy", as their hands were all atop one another, "All for one and one for all," added Goofy_

* * *

><p>"<em>The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon said to Aqua and Sora <em>

* * *

><p>"<em>But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes." <em>

_Sora locks the keyhole in Agrabah. _

* * *

><p>- Second Day-<p>

Roxas wakes up in his room, "A key...blade?" Roxas asked himself, before getting up and going on about his day.

Roxas walking in the direction of the Usual Spot, "A Keyblade?" the boy growing more curious about it; Roxas spots a stick leaning against a wall and swings it around like it's a fighting weapon

"What was that about?" as he thought of that creature from yesterday. He then tosses it over his head and it hits someone wearing a black cloak in the chest "Opps!" The person walks away down the steps, "Sorry... about that..."

Roxas walks into the Usual Spot and sees Hayner, Pence, and Olette already sitting enjoying some sea-salt ice cream. Hayner offers Roxas some, "Thanks" a blurred image appears in Roxas's mind, the blurred image showing two or was it three figures having ice-cream but Roxas shook the image off.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence then asks the three friends, Roxas sits down having a sense of Déjà vou at the question but again shook the feeling off.

"I sure hope so." Olette said with a smile, "Huh?" Hayner looking at his friend "Where did that come from?" he asked the black haired boy.

Pence letting out a chuckle "Oh well, you know just thinking out loud."

Hayner then shrugged his shoulders "Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" he then said to Pence

Pence laughs "Get that off a fortune cookie?" he taunted

Hayner rolling his eyes at the boy "That's it no more ice cream for you!" he then said before focusing on Olette and Roxas "Man, today's turning out to be a drag." He then added

Olette looking right at Hayner "Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief" said the girl of the foursome.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So how about it?" He then told them; Hayner stand up, "We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!"

The rest of the group say nothing but stand up as well "No? Aw, c'mon!" Hayner now whining.

Roxas speaking up, "Maybe you forgot, but we're all broke."

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Hayner reasoned with, "come on, then follow me; we're going to Market Street!" he added on. The group then runs out of the usual spot.

* * *

><p>The group leaves to Market Street: Station Heights.<p>

Roxas finds them reading a poster on the wall about The Struggle

"Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter which wins, the four of us split the prize!" exclaimed Hayner.

Roxas turned to his friend "Okay, you're on."

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence giving both of them a thumbs up; Olette nodding her head at this, "Go get 'em!"

Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms "It's a promise!" said Hayner and then the four teens went back to making plans for their trip to the beach.

Roxas helps out with some paying odd jobs to help pay for train tickets and snacks but then goes to meet the other three at the Station Plaza

"All present and accounted for?" spoke Hayner  
>"What've we got?" asked Pence<p>

Roxas then said "Let's see..." pulls out some munny "Just this."

"Good job." Commented Hayner

"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have..." Olette shows them the munny pouch she made with the munny inside it, "Tada! 5000 munny!"

"Sweet!" said Hayner

Olette gives the bag to Roxas, "Let's get tickets!" Olette and Pence run ahead into the station

Hayner turned to Roxas "We can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember."

Roxas went "Huh?"

"Gotcha!" Hayner jokingly punches Roxas in the stomach and joins the other three.

Roxas follows but an invisible something makes him trip "Whoa!" A small stick drops to the ground. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stop. Hayner steps back a bit down the stairs.

Roxas grunts slightly coming to his knees and touching his lip. He sees someone in a black cloak standing beside him "Huh?" The person picks Roxas off the ground and whispers something to him

"What?" muttered Roxas, "Roxas! Three minutes!" yelled Hayner

"Okay!" replied, Roxas looks back to the figure who is gone by this point. He catches up to his friends in the station.

Hayner bends at the teller and holds out four fingers "Four students!"

Pence muttering to Roxas, "the money!"

"Wait…" Roxas searches himself for where he put the munny pouch, "No!" said Roxas as he notices he can't find the pouch

Hayner going "Huh?" as he waited for the money; Roxas looks back out toward the plaza and remembers the cloaked person picking him up "He took it!" Roxas begins to run outside into the plaza

"Where are you going?" Olette yelled after him.

"Remember when I fell?" Roxas asked his friends "I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!" He then said to them

"Guy?" Hayner questioned, "He couldn't have gotten too far..." Roxas still talking, "What are you talking about?" Hayner then yelled to Roxas, which got the spiky haired blonde to stop for a moment as the boy zoned out for a moment.

Hayner remembers Roxas outside getting himself up "There was no guy."

The train station bell wakes Roxas up "Huh? But he... There wasn't... Really?" Roxas then said as he finally got the hint that no one had seen the man in the cloak.

The train whistle blows and they realize they've missed it "Oh boy..." Pence realizing they missed their train

Roxas eyebrows narrowed "There wasn't anyone...there?" as he looked at them with an 'Are you sure?' facial expression.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette leave the Station.

* * *

><p>Later, the four are eating sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower ledge. The train is moving in the background, while Roxas sits and thinks his ice cream dripping<p>

"It's melting." Olette said to Roxas, "Sorry" Roxas mumbled with miserable tone of voice

"Cheer up already!" Hayner ordered of Roxas

Roxas looking toward the ground; watching people enter and exit the train station "That was definitely weird, though." He said to himself.

"Strange" Olette said; "You said it." Hayner agreeing with them while Pence only nodded.

Roxas to himself "Can you feel Sora?" he whispered to himself as the boy remembers what the figure whispered to him

"Can you feel Sora?" said the older voice as the man had a strong grip on Roxas's arm.

* * *

><p>"Restoration at 28%." Announced the robotic voice<p>

"Naminé, hurry." Muttered DiZ as he busily typed at the keyboard panels.

The cloaked man juggles the munny pouch while DiZ remains at the computer screens; Aqua looking at Riku in disbelief, "I can't believe you mugged him, was it really required of you" She asked him as he still juggled the pouch.

Riku could only shrug his shoulders at his Master, "Is it really that hard to make a beach?" Riku then asked DiZ

DiZ looked to the cloak masculine figure "We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." Answered DiZ

"And this?" He holds out the munny pouch, Aqua's eyes slightly bugged out in a mild anger as she learned, DiZ told Riku to mug Roxas.

"We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream." DiZ laughs as Aqua shakes her head in not just disgust but mostly annoyance.

The female keyblade master having trouble trying to trust this man at all, one moment he appears to be on their side especially back at Castle Oblivion and then the next, he's very restrained but clear about his own plans against the organization and Aqua had this feeling he was going to do it through Sora; She couldn't help but wonder is DiZ was doing anything else to Sora, though Naminé had control over his memories but DiZ also had access to him through another source.

"_That'll make him no different than when Marluxia and Ter…"_Aqua thought but then stopping herself "_…Xemnas tried this"_ Aqua correcting herself, "_We've been over this" _Aqua said to herself_ "Xemnas is not Terra, He's nothing more than an imposter"_ Aqua then added but then Aqua had to go and ruined that thought with, _"Then why do I need to keep telling myself this" _her mind then said.

DiZ then turning back to the masculine figure as Riku juggles the pouch again, "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that."

* * *

><p>Sora remembers several events from his journey across worlds<p>

"_As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." Yelled King Triton_

"_So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday." Said a very hopeful, Ariel _

* * *

><p>"<em>Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes." Said Phil, "Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?" complained Donald<em>

"_You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Replied Phil_

* * *

><p>"<em>I...I wish... ...for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said with pride <em>

_Genie looks to his new found friend, "Al!" he yelled in surprise as Genie is granted legs_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack Skellington asked the rag doll<em>

_Sally smiles at Jack "Don't feel bad Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together." She tells him_

* * *

><p>"<em>Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" Riku said over to Sora<em>

_Sora looking in shock "Riku! What are you doing here?" he first's asks his silver haired friend. An image of Kairi flashes, "Did you find her?" Sora then asks. _

* * *

><p><em>Sora's on the deck of Captain Hook's pirate ship<em>

"_I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kai-." Kairi's face flashes again "I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." Tinkerbelle floats before Sora. _

* * *

><p><em>Cloud walks beside the group, "I'm searching, too." Sora tells Cloud<em>

"_For your light?" Cloud asked Sora "Don't lose sight of it." He then advised Sora_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sora, Aqua where are you two going?" asked Piglet<em>

"_I'm gonna go look for our friends. They're waiting for us." Sora answered the small creature as he and Aqua had begun to walk away. Pooh Bear waves goodbye and the other animals watch Sora and Aqua leave_

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are Donald and Goofy?" demanded Sora<em>

_Riku looked to Sora "Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her." Kairi's face flashes again_

* * *

><p><em>Sora locks Neverland. <em>

_Sora slightly remembers Riku and Kairi, when their memories returned in Castle Oblivion. _

* * *

><p>-Third Day-<p>

DiZ remains at his desktop, keeping close eyes on the monitors, ever since Dusk had appeared in the fake Twilight Town; DiZ has been working non-stop to make sure nothing could get an unwatched entrance into this doppelganger world.

Naminé stands in front of the capsule in a white room. Roxas's consciousness resides with Naminé's

"Who are you?" Roxas questioned, the girl turns around and smiles. Roxas wakes up in his room. Naminé is standing there, but disappears when he turns to look

"Huh...but I could have sworn, I saw" Roxas then muttered to himself before he got up from the bed.

Roxas walks into the Usual Spot and sees a letter on the couch; "Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach and don't sweat about the munny! From Hayner, Pence and Olette"

Roxas leaving the usual spot and headed over to the Market Street: Station Heights and sees Pence and Olette

"Hey" he greeted the two

"Morning." Replied Olette while Pence smiled as he was about to say something to Roxas then Olette and Pence freeze in mid-walk

"Huh...?" Roxas now growing confused and worried for his friends; Roxas runs up to them but it suddenly stopped by Naminé

"Hello, Roxas." Naminé greets him with a warm smile as she stands in front of him. Roxas not knowing what to say to this girl he didn't know "Uh... Hi... And you are...?" he tried to say but there was something familiar about this girl but Roxas just didn't know what that was.

This girl was making him feel more confused and very nervous but he did try not to let it show. Naminé still smiling holds up a hand to quiet him "I wanted to meet you at least once." The blonde haired girl then said to him

"Me?" Roxas replied with a meek sounding voice; Naminé then letting out a small chuckle as she smiled once more at him, "Yes, you" Roxas scratches his head and Naminé walks away.

Pence and Olette unfreeze "Olette dragged me along to go shopping." Pence then having a miserable look on his face but the brunette girl jabbed Pence in his side with her elbow.

Olette turned to Roxas "Hey, you want to come with us?" Olette then asked him, while Pence moved behind Olette and gave Roxas a face that said 'Save yourself'

Roxas quirked an eyebrow "Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that..." Roxas looks in the direction Naminé left

"He's stalling." Pence observed. Olette shook her head, "Ya don't have to Roxas" she said to while Pence went jaw dropped as he wasn't given an option "Very well, then. We'll see you later, Roxas, okay?" Olette then said, "Y-Yeah..." he answered as he watched Olette then take Pence by the arm and dragging him off.

Roxas looks once again into the direction Naminé left in.

"Did she go to that haunted mansion?" Roxas then randomly asked himself, he had no idea on how he came to that conclusion.

* * *

><p>Roxas runs to the Tram Common and sees Naminé. He runs to the hole where the Woods are; "What?" he mumbles as a dark cloud appears and a few Dusks come out of it and try to pull him in<p>

"Let me, go!" he screams. Roxas runs back to the Tram Common and the Dusks follow him. He runs into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi

"Hey, chicken-wuss" Seifer calls out to him; Roxas stops as the Dusks enter

"Who's that?" Fuu asking Seifer as she and Rai get in their fighting positions at the same time as Vivi runs away

"I don't know, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!" ordered Seifer, Roxas spots one of the battling swords and rolls to grab it. Roxas tries to fight the Dusks, but is thrown down, his weapon having no effect.

He stands back up and notices that Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai are completely frozen in time

"Not good..." Roxas then says to himself. The Dusks approach a weaponless Roxas,

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!" a female voice then calling out to him. Roxas looks up and sees Naminé on a building overlooking the Sandlot. A Dusk attacks Roxas, who blocks with his hands.

* * *

><p>And Roxas is transported to the Station of Serenity on the blue Sora platform.<p>

"Where am I?" Roxas asked himself as found himself and with three flashes of light; a sword, shield, and staff appear in bursts of light.

"Choose well, Roxas" a voice called out to Roxas, the voice it's self sounded very much like his own, "What is this place?" Roxas then asked, hoping the voice would answer the question but the voice ignored him and again said, "Choose well, Roxas"

Roxas felt the biggest feeling of déjà vu as he headed over to the object in the middle and held the sword in his hand. "You've chosen the power of the warrior, invincible courage and terrible destruction." The voice then said as the sword then transformed into the Kingdom Key appears in his hand but there was no swirl of data this time.

Had Roxas had taken a better look of his surroundings he would have noted the two well-hidden figures watching him from afar.

* * *

><p>Ventus having done this dive to heart with Sora, and now with Roxas but Aqua hadn't known that Ven helped with Sora's but since the Nobody was going to be reunited with somebody, Aqua didn't want to take a chance and accidently somehow lock up Sora's ability to wield or worse do something that could possibly hinder Ven's ability as well.<p>

Aqua had told Ventus if a dive to the heart was somehow activated, guide him as best you can; if you're able too.

"Ven, how were the heartless able to get into Sora's?" Xion then asking him a question, "Oh well, that's basic Keyblade 101, because all hearts have light and darkness in them, so in an odd sense they were already there, I wish there was a better way for me to explain it but like you and Roxas, I have my own memory issues" answered Ven.

Xion let out 'hn' in response. "Okay, do you think you summon them Xion, even with your limits?" Ventus asked his female companion. She nodded her head in high confidence, "The Dusks are a part of mine and Roxas personal memories, it's should have no effect on Sora what so ever. So they'll at least look like the ones sent into this Twilight Town.

"Alright but not too many and Xion, please be careful" Ven warned her; He knew she didn't want to put Roxas through this but everything had to be restored to how it was truly meant to be.

* * *

><p>A group of Dusks storm the platform and Roxas fights them all off<p>

A treasure chest appears and if guided by a second nature, he opens it by tapping it with the Keyblade.

A mysterious door appears at the other edge of the platform.

That bodiless voice seems to emanate from it "Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid." Roxas walks toward the door "Don't stop walking..."

Roxas opens the door and ends up in the Station of Calling. He ascends the stained-glass stairs, fighting Dusks after the Dusks, Roxas for a moment see's someone about his height with their back turned and wearing a black cloak but he as he tries to head over to the figure another door appears.

He enters the Station of Awakening and encounters Twilight Thorn. He fights Twilight Thorn and it falls on top of him. He is pulled into the darkness, but Naminé catches him and saves him.

"Alright, he's done here" Ventus said to a worried Xion.

"He's in your hands, Aqua" Xion then mutters as she and Roxas are standing on the pillar, no longer hiding.

* * *

><p>Roxas then finds himself in a white room standing before Naminé. Before he starts to speak, Naminé places a finger to her lips "My name is Naminé. Roxas... Do you remember your true name?" she asks him but as two cloaked figures entered the white room and Roxas recognizes one of them from the other day returns and picks Naminé up by her arm.<p>

"Say no more, Naminé." Spoke the masculine voice that once asked Roxas, 'Can you feel, Sora?'

Naminé shaking her head in defiance "But if no one tells him, Roxas will..."

"It's best he doesn't know the truth." A feminine voice then spoke up.

"Hey! You're that pickpocket!" Roxas pointing an index finger to the cloaked man; the man holds out his hand and conjures a dark corridor behind Roxas. Roxas leaps away from it but the other figure pushes him inside

* * *

><p>And Roxas wakes up in the Sandlot<p>

"Seifer, strike a pose, ya 'know?" Rai said

"How's this?" Seifer asked as he placed a foot on Roxas's back, "That's totally perfect, ya 'know!"

Roxas sees Fuu take a picture of a posing Seifer while Rai and Vivi stand around her; he noticed that she is using Pence's camera

"How 'bout one more, ya 'know?" Rai then said. Roxas then knocking Seifer's foot away as he stands up, "What's that for!" he said to Fuu in a demanding tone of voice.

"Keepsake" She simply stated, "Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, ya 'know?" added in Rai, "Cakewalk" again, Fuu simply stated

"What were those things?" Roxas then asked as he rubbed his head.

"Outsiders, that's what." Answered Seifer

Roxas shakes his head, "And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take disciplinary measure." Seifer then said to the younger boy.

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always looking' after the town, ya 'know?" Rai once again added.

Aqua who was back in the computer lab watching the entire scene unfolds; she couldn't believe how these older kids were behaving. "And to think their real counterparts are no better" she mumbled as the female keyblade master had the displeasure of seeing these kids bully the real Hayner, Pence and Olette; when out on a patrol for Heartless and Nobodies.

And on cue, Hayner, Pence and Olette had shown up. Roxas looks over and sees that Olette, Hayner, and Pence have arrived; Hayner huffs off, "Wait up!" Roxas runs to follow them

"_Uh-oh"_ Aqua thought to herself as watched them leave without Roxas.

"Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!" Seifer called out at Roxas; "We'll be waiting', ya 'know?" Aqua turned her attention to that kid, _"Is he really, that one dimensional?"_ she thought

* * *

><p>Roxas arrives back at the Usual Spot where the three are already having sea-salt ice cream<p>

"So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence stated in low voice but it sounded more like a question.

"N-no... It's not like that... Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" Roxas then changing the subject.

Olette sighed "We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right?"

Roxas, now felt bad but he wasn't sure, if he could even begin to describe what was happened to him "...Sorry. Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and..."

"I promised I'd be somewhere" Hayner cutting off Roxas's attempt to make-up for another day of missing the beach today.

"Ohh..." he said disappointedly but then instantly remembered "Oh!"

Roxas remembers the events of the previous day,

"_You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"_

"_Okay, you're on."_

"_You two are gonna clean up!""Go get 'em!"_

_Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms, "It's a promise!"_

Roxas waits for a response from Hayner

"I'm out of here." Says Hayner as he begins to leave.

* * *

><p>"Restoration at 48%." The computer then announced<p>

DiZ sits at the computer with the cloaked man standing behind him as Aqua is looking over something in the reports; she had come across in Hollow Bastion, that was two years ago.

"Was that Naminé made of data?" Aqua heard Riku ask the red clothed man.

"No. Naminé hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... She's totally beyond my control!" DiZ slams the desk with a fist; Aqua glared at the man, she wouldn't hesitate in harming him, if he dared lay a hand on Naminé.

"Calm down." Riku said to him

DiZ scoffed at the cloaked figure "It doesn't matter. As long as Naminé accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas."

* * *

><p>Sora's memories continue to flood back.<p>

_He floats toward the light, trying to grab young Kairi in the Hollow Bastion library_

_"So, you all finally made it! About time I've been waiting." Said Riku, "Ever since we began our training Sora, we've always been rivals, haven't we?" Aqua looking to her student was this is real reason for his...betrayal._

_"You've pushed me as I have pushed you" Riku then added._

_"Riku?"_

_"But it all ends here, there can't be two keyblade masters!" said Riku, "What are you talking about?" asked Sora._

_"What!"_

_**"What!"**_

_"Riku! Keyblade or no keyblade, you and Sora are so far from being masters. The title of 'Master' is earned not handed out" Aqua said firmly. "And for your information Riku, more than one Keyblade master, can coexist, I'm sure there's a part of you that knows that." She added._

_"Let that keyblade choose its real master!" as Riku lifted his hand summoning the keyblade in Sora's hand. And it worked; Sora's keyblade went to Riku._

* * *

><p><em>The energy ball was light blinding as it came closer but soon enough Aqua and Goofy had deflected it, to protect Sora.<em>

_"Sora isn't going anywhere!" shouted Goofy._

_"You'd betray your king!" Riku excused, "Not on your life but I'm not going to betray Sora, either." Declared Goofy. "Cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together, and the same goes for Aqua." he then added. "See ya later, Donald; could you tell the king, I'm really sorry."_

_"Hold it, right there Goofy, we'll tell him together" the short tempered duck running over, reuniting the foursome. "Well you know, all for one and one for all" added Donald. "You're stuck with us now, Sora" said Goofy_

_"Thanks, Donald, Goofy"_

_"How will you fight without a weapon, Sora" Riku taunted summoning the kingdom key, waving it around as if it were a wood on fire._

_"Have you forgotten already ready...Riku" Aqua spoke putting a questionable emphasis on Riku's name. "you claim that you are at the status of a keyblade master, but how would you fair against a real master" Aqua stepping forward to Riku, Riku's face showed that sadistic smile she knew all too well, while she looked down to Riku's hands; they were shaking. "So Riku is still in there, he hasn't been pushed out yet" thought the bluenette master._

_And so as I was going to make my first attack,_

_"Wait" Sora screamed out to us. Aqua stopped. "I know now, that I don't need a keyblade because I've got a greater weapon, my heart" declared Sora, with such confidence; it would be hard to believe that._

_"Your heart?" he laughed, "tell me, what good will that weak little thing does for you?"_

_"Although my heart maybe weak, it's not alone. It's growing with each new experience and it's found a home with all the friends I have made. I've become a part of their hearts just as they've become mine. And when they'll think of me, now and then, if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one." Sora took a stance with the wooden sword, "my friends are my power!" And with that the keyblade moved back to Sora, leaving Riku weaponless, even his attire had returned to his own clothing._

"_So, your heart won this battle." Spoke the Beast_

* * *

><p><em>Sora didn't notice the shifting presence behind him, as it came closer to him. Soon enough Sora was grasping his head in pain as he saw the flashes of his entire life flashing before him but then it stopped. The shifting presence began to take a form.<em>

_It to the appearance of a tall man, he wore a hooded cloak; his body was built. The hooded man looked around the area, he saw the bluenette woman down on the ground, one of his hands clenching into a fist. Aqua began to stir slowly._

_"Who are you?" asked Sora._

_"My name is of no importance."_

_"Ansem?" asked Goofy_

_"A name that was taken, then made to be abandoned" that clenched hand of his, formed an energy ball of blue light and lightening; out stretching his arm towards Sora went the lightening like energy. "Sora!" shot in Aqua's voice as she jumped in front of the energy deflecting it with her keyblade._

* * *

><p>"<em>It is I, Ansem, lead me into everlasting darkness!"<em>

_Riku moves to strike Sora and release Kairi's heart_

"_Sora!" Kairi's voice crying out; Sora has a flash of Kairi's face and he catches Riku's blow with his Keyblade."Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"_

_After defeating Riku-Ansem, Sora releases Kairi's heart. _

_Kairi saves Sora from the Heartless, "Kairi" Sora sees Kairi smiling at him_

* * *

><p>"<em>We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Said Leon<em>

"_No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith then said_

* * *

><p><em>Kairi gives Sora the Oathkeeper keychain, "Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." She tells him in a stern voice.<em>

"_Don't worry. I will." Sora then says to her_

"_Promise."_

* * *

><p><em>"Now let's go seal that Keyhole," Aqua said to Sora as they headed to the dark keyhole. Summoning their keyblades once more as student and master locked the keyhole raging with darkness.<em>

"_Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." Kairi tells Sora._

* * *

><p>-Fourth Day-<p>

Roxas wakes up and looks out his window

"Right... "Promise"..."Rising his arm as he moves as if striking with a Keyblade "What a mess..." Roxas then sighs and then scratches his head.

* * *

><p>Later, Roxas runs out of the Usual Spot<p>

"Hurry to the sandlot! You're gonna be late!" a random shopkeeper had yelled out to him. Roxas runs to the Sandlot, where many people have gathered to watch The Struggle

"Who you gonna root for?" Pence then asks Olette, "Both of them, silly." She answers

Fireworks appear in the sky and the crowd cheers

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!" said the announcer

"Seifer, ya 'know!" Rai then yelled out to the top of his lungs.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!" the announcer then asked the cheering crowd.

"Hayner! Roxas!" Olette and Pence then screamed out at the same time.

"Setzerrrrr!" fans screamed a majority of them being female, "Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!"

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's...STRUGGLE!"

More fireworks are set off. The announcer gets off the stage for the commentator to begin

"Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere, who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite"

"And local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who just happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas!"

Hayner looks to Roxas, who returns his gaze, but looks away solemnly

"So who will win this sweltering summer Struggle! Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle; the Four Crystal Trophy! AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!

Setzer holds up the championship belt, "It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"

The challengers have a quick refresher of the rules. The tournament Announcer hands Roxas and Hayner each a battle sword and pats them on the shoulder. Hayner points the sword at Roxas, who looks unhappy

"Hey... Sorry about yesterday." Roxas then says to Hayner

"What, you still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go." Hayner the brushing off yesterday

"I've got a lot on my mind." Roxas then told him

"Sorry, man." Said Hayner; Roxas shakes his head, "Wait, what am I sorry for?" He smiles, making Roxas smile as well. Olette and Pence stop their clapping to smirk at each other.

Roxas readies for battle, "Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!"

"Ready, Roxas?"

* * *

><p>Roxas and Hayner battle it out and Hayner loses<p>

"And the winner is Roxas!" The announcer raises Roxas's arm and Roxas waves to the crowd

"Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too."

Roxas runs over to Hayner

"I lost. Awww, I can't believe it!" Hayner said in a disappointed tone that could have passed off as whine

Hayner stands up, looking to Roxas "I guess I taught you well."

Roxas then smirks "I had a lot of fun fighting you." He tells his friend. Hayner smiles, then stops and crosses his arms "Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy."

"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up." Suggested Roxas

"Nah, that's all right." Hayner friendly punches Roxas's hand. He leaves and almost walks into Seifer coming up on stage

"Out of the way" Seifer then says to the boy.

"You in a rush to lose?" Hayner called out after Seifer.

Roxas is startled by the sudden appearance of Vivi by his side. Vivi looks up at him and giggles.

Vivi and Seifer are alone on the stage "Don't mess with your elders."

"Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!" Seifer and Vivi face each other down. Then Vivi flies at Seifer, who jumps away with Vivi in pursuit

"When did Vivi get so tough?" Hayner asked Roxas but he could only shrug as he had no idea. After a few attempts at hitting one another, Seifer blocks Vivi's slashes and knocks Vivi away, dropping one of Vivi's orbs)

"You're mine!" Seifer then yelled out to Vivi. He lunges for the orb when Vivi returns and knocks Seifer down, taking everyone by surprise

"I-I'm not sure what just happened... Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!"

Seifer sits up and shakes his head as Roxas was walking back into the ring for his next match.

"That's not Vivi." Seifer says to Roxas

"Huh?" Roxas looked to Seifer in confusion

"Thrash 'him." Seifer then said to Roxas. Seifer, Fuu, and Rai leave the Sandlot

"It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place."

"So I'm in third now? Aw, baby!" Hayner exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The Announcer hands Roxas and Vivi each a battle sword, "Keep it clean, fellas."<p>

Roxas and Vivi stare each other down as the Announcer leaves the stage

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!"

Roxas battles Vivi. As he goes in for one last strike, something stops him and Roxas notices that everything has frozen in time.

Vivi suddenly turns into a Dusk, then more appear

"Again!" His sword turns into the Keyblade "Again..." Roxas fights the Dusks and wins, though he's tired. He's alerted by a clapping coming from behind him and turns around to see a cloaked man with a thin body type

"Roxas. All right. Fight, fight, fight." The man walks in closer to Roxas

"You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." The man removes his hood, showing his flaming red hair

"Axel?" Roxas then questioned as he stared at the stranger. Axel then sighing "Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one."

His chakram appear in flames and he catches them in his hands, "Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" demanded Roxas

Axel looking around, "This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story."

Axel gets ready to fight. A strange presence flies around Roxas. Axel straightens up; "Uh-oh," Axel then said, _"Aw Shit, now they know I'm here"_ thought Axel

Roxas sighs and looks at the Keyblade. He throws it down in frustration "What's going ON!" he screams. The Keyblade appears back in his hand with a flash of light

"You are Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one." Axel then said to Roxas

Axel readies to fight again; the boy could only glare at the red-headed man "Okay, fine! You asked for it!" he said to him, "That's more like it!" Axel then said as he waited for Roxas to the make the first move.

Roxas tries to fight Axel but his exhaustion is finally catching up with him but Roxas was determined to beat this guy and with a rush of adrenaline; Roxas manages to knock Axel back and in quite a distance too.

Axel then smirking "Not bad, Roxas" as Axel was getting ready for another attack but then Aqua appears in front of the boy with her own keyblade but DiZ has also appeared but a bit far back.

"What?" Roxas now seeing a blue haired woman, in front of him but her back turned to him, "Heal" Aqua using Curaga on the boy restoring his energy.

Axel glaring at the bluenette "So it was you" he says to her; Aqua doesn't respond to him, Axel then sending his flaming chakrams flying at DiZ but with no impact as they bounced off DiZ and reflected over to Aqua and Roxas's direction; Aqua using her keyblade and then hitting two chakrams back at Axel.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" DiZ said to the boy

"Roxas, don't let them deceive you!" Axel then shouted

"Roxas!" DiZ then Shouted

"Roxas!" Axel calling out to Roxas, The two men shouting his name gets the best of him and Roxas holds his head in his hands, "Hayner...Pence...Olette... Hayner! Pence! Olette!" he then called out the names of his friends and then a white blinding flash fills Roxas's head.

* * *

><p>The Struggle competition returns and the crowd is cheering once again at Roxas's defeat against Vivi<p>

"What? What just happened?" questioned the announcer

"Huh? ...How did I get here?" Vivi then mutter as the confused player left the ring.

Hayner, Olette, and Pence rush the stage; "Roxas!" Olette cheered him on

"Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas; our new top Struggler!"

Hayner notices Roxas's a little distraught and distracted "Roxas?"

"Setzeerrrr!" fans cheered for the current champion. Setzer drinks up the attention

"Roxas! It's starting!" Olette screams at him from ringside.

"You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket."

"There's only room for one up here." Setzer as he looks down on Roxas, "Well, may the best man win!" The Announcer walks offstage "Hey Rucksack, How about you throw the match for me?" Setzer said to the boy

"Roxas Focus!" Hayner then shouted. Roxas glares at Setzer, "Let me win, and I'll make it worth your while." Roxas shook his head "Get real!"

"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!"

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that is a big mistake. My life's a chip in your pile. Time to ante up!" spoke Setzer.

* * *

><p>Roxas beats Setzer<p>

"I'm not supposed to lose!"

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" the crowd shouted. Setzer walks offstage and points back to Roxas. Hayner, Pence, and Olette rush up to Roxas

"Roxas!" Hayner yelled out in excitement.

"You did it!" cheered Olette

"That was awesome, Roxas!" said Pence

Setzer turns around and leaves; Roxas waves to the crowd. The Announcer presents him with the championship belt. Roxas holds it up and the crowd cheers.

* * *

><p>Later, on the ledge of the train station, Roxas sits with his friends, holding the crystal trophy. He takes off the yellow crystal and tosses it to Olette. He does the same with the red and green crystals, tossing them to Hayner and Pence. He takes out his own blue one and holds it up to the sun<p>

"As promised" Roxas then says to them.

Pence also holding his out, "Thanks a ton, Roxas!"

"One more treasure for us to share." Said Hayner and he too holds his out. Olette follows suit, "I've got a present, too...for all of us." She takes out four bars of sea-salt ice cream

"Whoa!" said Hayner; Roxas stands up on the ledge and teeters on the edge. He loses his balance and falls

* * *

><p>On the Destiny Islands, Kairi walks down the path to the beach after school. "Kairi! Wait up!" Kairi stops and turns around as Selphie catches up to her<p>

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."

Kairi having wanted to go there and look through more of Aqua's magic books, it was weird; Kairi was taking care of Aqua's house but she noticed that Aqua's book collection had gotten bigger but that didn't stop Kairi from reading and then trying to perform the spells though she didn't have a keyblade like Aqua did but something inside Kairi wasn't letting her stop, she just had to keep doing it.

"Sorry Selphie but not today." Kairi told her friend

Selphie now disappointed "Aw, why not?" questioned Selphie. Kairi and then looked to Selphie with a serious face "Do you remember those boys and that woman who used to hang out with us?"

"Riku and Aqua, right?" Selphie

Kairi nodding her head "Yeah."

"I wonder whatever happened to him and Aqua, sure I didn't know her personally but I was friends with Riku; I sure do miss Riku." Selphie replied to Kairi

Kairi then gave the girl a small smile "He's far away. But I know we'll see him again."

"Sure. Of course we will." Selphie then said as she smiled back as the two girls continued walking.

"And the other boy?" Kairi then asked Selphie but the light haired brunette looked confused "What other boy?" Selphie innocently asked.

Kairi quirked an eye brow "The one who was with Riku and me all the time; we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself; I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him." Kairi then confessed to Selphie

Selphie giving Kairi an 'I don't know' face "Are you sure you didn't make him up?"

* * *

><p>"Naminé?" a voice then began talking in Kairi's head; the princess of heart gets a sudden headache as she grips her head and then falls forward on the ground while in Twilight Town, Roxas continues to fall off the clock tower<p>

"Naminé...? What's happening to me?" Roxas asked her

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi." Kairi said to the voice in her head.

"Kairi... I know you. You're that girl he likes." Roxas then said

Kairi perking up at that "Who? Please, a name!" her voice getting high in a quick panic

"I'm Roxas."

Kairi, now calming down "Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?" she asked Roxas

"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi! Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S!"" another voice had spoken up but it sound much lighter and not harsh compared to Roxas

* * *

><p>Kairi wakes up on the ground, "Are you okay?" Selphie asks her as she lends a hand to help Kairi up. "Yeah, I'm alright" answered Kairi.<p>

The two girls look to the island across the water. Kairi looks over at Selphie and smiles widely. She then runs to the beach. Selphie catches up

"Kairi...?" Kairi places her bag down and let's loose a message in a bottle in the ocean, "What's that?"

"A letter... I wrote it yesterday; to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it" said a determined Kairi.

"Wow... I hope he gets it" said Selphie

Kairi could only smile as she stared out into the ocean "He will. Starts with an "S." Right, Sora?"

* * *

><p>"Restoration at 79%." Spoke the computer; DiZ continues to sit at the computer screens while the cloaked man juggles a blue crystal. Aqua watching the small blue ball in Riku's hand and then her hand unaware of her hand grazing over the three Wayfinders that rested around her neck<p>

"His progress is astounding." Commented DiZ

"So what happened?" Riku asked DiZ. The man places the ball back into the munny pouch; "Naminé's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's. And that, in turn, affected Sora. You see?" DiZ explained to Riku and Aqua

"Naminé?... She's a wonder." Commented the cloaked man

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him." said DiZ

"But whose Nobody is she?" questioned the cloaked man

"I could tell you... But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?" DiZ said to the cloaked man but the answer wouldn't matter, DiZ already knew who it was underneath that forced appearance.

The cloaked man revealed his face from under his hood "It's Ansem." DiZ laughs, "It's an honor, Ansem!"

Aqua gazed at DiZ's reaction with much caution, _"He knows something" _thought Aqua.

* * *

><p>A white room is revealed. It is circular, with a stone floor and tall white chairs of differing heights. Axel is seated with two cloaked figures, one sitting on the topmost chair; only Axel is unhooded. One of the two sits with his arms crossed<p>

"Get rid of him! Wait a second! Isn't it a bit early for that?" Axel then yelled in his extent of surprise.

"It's an order. Why are you hesitating? Aren't you the one who deals judgment upon those who disobey the Organization?" said Xaldin

"He hasn't turned his back on us! He's just unable to come back yet!" Axel argued for his friend.

" If he doesn't come back, he must pay the price. If you oppose these orders, you'll be the one to pay." The cross-armed man summons a naginata and drives it toward Axel. It strikes to his right and some hair is sliced off. Axel is unflinching. The leader holds up a hand to pacify him. He looks to the leader, and then looks away. The naginata vanishes, and the leader summons a sphere of energy. Electrical bolts shoot out from it toward the walls

"Turning me into a Dusk, eh... Fine, I got it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Axel then tells them.

* * *

><p>-Fifth Day-<p>

Roxas is falling through space, when suddenly he wakes up back in his room. He regains himself and sighs, "I'm dreaming... But which parts...were the dreams?"

Afterward, the train passes by over the Usual Spot, where the four friends are gathered. Olette walks up to Roxas and puts her hands on her hips

"Only three days left of summer vacation. So don't even mention that assignment!" Hayner says to Olette, "But we agreed we'd get it finished today." Olette said to her stubborn friend.

Roxas then interrupted with an odd question "Yesterday... I fell off the station tower, didn't I?"

"You wouldn't be here if you did!" remarked Hayner, "But man that was a close one..." added in Pence. Olette now getting mad as she crossed her arms over her chest "Stop changing the subject!" she yelled out.

"Okay, already! You win. We'll do the homework." Hayner then snapped at Olette "Stupid independent study; so anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders "Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know the dreams and the guys in white..." suggested Roxas

"Forget it." Interpreted Hayner

"Why?" inquired Roxas, "You know things have been weird with you and the town since the photos. Were stolen, right?" explained Hayner

"Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going' on." Pence then added on for Hayner. Olette nodding her head "Lots of people are helping out."

"All that for me?" Roxas then said and he brightens up considerably "I'll go get us some ice cream!" He runs out of the Usual Spot. Later, the friends are all back eating the sea-salt ice cream

"There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But and this is the weird part the steps count different going up and down! Spoke Pence

"Seriously!" asked Hayner. Pence continued on further "And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like...the seven wonders of Twilight Town."

Hayner then getting an idea "We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius!" he told his friend

"There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders..." said Pence

"Olette and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon!" spoke Hayner as he picked Olette to work with as Pence was looking at Roxas, "That leaves you and me, Roxas; let's try the train first to the station!"

Roxas proceeds to Central Station with Pence

"The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins!" exclaimed an excited Pence; Olette and Hayner walk in after them,

"Whoa! Find new rumors already?" Pence asked the two.

Olette shrugged her shoulders "Nothing on Market Street" she answered

"You twerps aren't gonna scoop us. We're going to the terrace with you" Declared Hayner

Olette rolling her eyes "Hayner it's not a race!" He looked at "Well, it is now!" he tells her. Olette merely shook her head at her friend as she let out a small groan of frustration.

"C'mon, we can all go" Roxas finally speaking up.

They all run to the train and it begins taking them to Sunset Station. They all sit down inside the train. Olette pulls out her yellow crystal and holds it up.

So does Hayner and Pence. Roxas searches for it, but his crystal is missing. He sits there sadly.

* * *

><p>The train comes to a screeching halt at Sunset Station. Hayner runs out of the train<p>

"Olette! Hurry!"Olette runs after Hayner.

Pence and Roxas walk out together. Roxas stretches for a sec

"Huh. Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down?"

Pence now looking not so excited as he was before "Umm...actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but..."

"What?" yelled Roxas

Pence sighed "Rai's the one who counted. He's like, "Every time I count, it's Different, Ya 'KNOW?" Ha-ha!" Roxas dead-panned at Pence "So...he just counted wrong" Pence nods, Roxas sighs "Hey, no worries" Pence then said

Roxas and Pence walk to the Sunset Terrace. Roxas finds a dead end where strange balls fly out at him. He runs to the wall dodging the balls and hits it with his battle sword. Pence see's the balls fly out and runs into the dead end

"Oh, it's just you, Roxas. Were you throwing a ball? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally startled me. Hey, I know! This explains one of those seven wonders!"

They leave and a mysterious energy slightly shudders in front of the wall and vanishes.

Roxas investigates a tunnel and sees Vivi alone

"Vivi?" Roxas runs to Vivi, who then splits into several Vivi's. Roxas defeats them and they turn into data. Vivi walks in from the entrance of the tunnel

"What is it, Roxas?" Vivi walks toward Roxas holding a battle sword "Oh, did you need this, Roxas? Planning on getting in some practice, I bet." Spoke Vivi

Roxas then shook his head "Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you..." he tried to say. Vivi looked taken back at the comment just made "Huh? So...many of me? I don't get it. Anyway, I'm done with this, Roxas. You can take your time." The small creature then said.

Roxas walks out while Pence runs in "So the mystery voice was just Vivi practicing." Said Pence

"Listen, there were a whole bunch of Vivi clones here just a minute ago..." Roxas tried to explain

The Vivi that had just walked out turns into a Dusk and it floats out. Roxas leaves and passes a small waterfall, where he sees his reflection. Suddenly, the reflection walks out of the waterfall and through Roxas. It turns into a dark form and is ready for battle. Roxas gets out his sword as well. Roxas defeats the Shadow Roxas and it turns into data

"Roxas!"

Roxas stands up and dusts himself off

"You all right?" Pence looks over at the waterfall. Roxas and his' reflections are back where they should be

"Now that's spooky! I thought I saw someone, but it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of the seven wonders!"

"Another...me?" Roxas then muttered. Roxas walks away as his Shadow form appears briefly in the waterfall.

Roxas walks to Sunset Hill where there's a strange bouncing bag running around. Roxas jumps onto the bag to keep it from moving around

"Yikes!" A dog comes out of the bag. Pence walks in

"Oh, it was just a dog. Did you let it out of the sack, Roxas?" The dog walks back to its owner "This explains one of those seven wonders!" The dog turning into a Dusk while Pence kept talking.

"You know...that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful." Noted Roxas, "I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number Six!"

Hayner and Olette run in "We got another lead!" spoke Hayner

"The Ghost Train Mystery" said Olette, "Everybody knows about Wonder number Six!"said Pence. "Yeah, well, I didn't." said Hayner as he crossed his arms

"Did you find out where the train runs?" Roxas asked Olette, "You can see it from Sunset Hill."

The four walk to Sunset Hill "If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute... For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN." Explained Pence

They eventually get tired waiting and end up lying on the ground

"We've gotta make it to the beach next year." Remarked Olette, "Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts." Hayner agreed with her

"Good afternoon, slackers." Roxas turns around to see Seifer, "What are you doing out here?" Seifer then asked the foursome

"What do you care?" remarked Hayner

"I don't. Tell me anyway." Seifer then replied. "We're waiting for the ghost train" answered Pence. Seifer then replying "Waiting for the ghost train!" he said mockingly. He laughs and Roxas stands up, annoyed, "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" Seifer then asks him.

"I don't know. Maybe it's destiny." Roxas said with a smart-ass tone of voice

"Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny." Seifert then said,

"When have you ever cooperated with anything?" Hayner then said to the older boy.

Seifer turns around and pats his chest with his fist, then leaves

"Seifer!" Olette calling out to him, "I know. Tomorrow" he tells her but doesn't give an attitude like he did with the others.

"Look!" Roxas then cried out as a mysterious blue and gold train decorated with stars and moons pulls through the underpass. "It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?"

The other three look at each other, "Then it's real? Let's go to the station!"

The four rush to the station to catch the train, Roxas leading the way.

The train is there when they arrive "Let's go in!" Hayner stops Roxas, "What?"

"Um...you'll get hurt." Roxas looks back and the train has disappeared "Huh?"

The usual orange train pulls into the station. A few passengers, including Fuu and Rai walk out

"C'mon." said Hayner, "A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right?" questioned Roxas

"Let's go..." Pence then said; "Right?" Roxas asked again. He pleads to Olette with his hand. She shakes her head. Hayner groans and pushes Roxas onto the train.

Later, after arriving back at the train station, they walk toward Market Street

"Let's go home and work on the paper." Suggested Hayner

"The rumors were bogus. The end." Said Pence

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did." Olette then said.

"But what about the last one; the seventh wonder?" Roxas then asked

"Who cares?" Hayner then threw his hands up in the air

Roxas giving Hayner a hard look "I do. C'mon, Pence" "Whatever!" cried out Hayner, "Roxas..." Olette barely trying to make him stop.

Pence sighs at Roxas's determination, "It's at that haunted mansion."

Pence and Olette follow Hayner. Roxas proceeds to the Old Mansion

* * *

><p>"You know something..." Pence said from behind Roxas as he joined his blonde friend<p>

Roxas is startled and turns around "We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place." Pence then said

"Right..." Roxas then said

"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help" Pence said to Roxas, "Seifer?" Roxas said in disbelief. "Yeah, Hayner asked him to." Pence said, while Roxas's eyebrows just were raised with shock "After Olette begged him to ask." Pence then added.

Roxas looks up to the dusty window of the mansion. Naminé is in the window

"So, what're we looking' for?" questioned Roxas "Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years." Explained Pence

Roxas looks back up to the window.

* * *

><p>Inside, there is a white room with a long table and pictures on the walls. Everything but the colors in the pictures is white. One of the pictures focuses on Kairi with a Paopu fruit<p>

"Roxas..." Naminé saying his name catching the boy's attention

"Naminé?"

Another of the pictures is of Roxas, Axel and someone else all three dressed in the Organization cloaks, "This is...me? ...And Axel's here too." Observed Roxas

Naminé nodding her head "Well, You ARE best friends" she tells him. "Very funny" Roxas then told her, "Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" inquired Naminé

"No one knows me better than me."

"Of course..." Naminé replied

"But...I don't get what's been happening lately."

Roxas sees a picture of Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "You know these four, don't you?" Naminé then asks him. "Yeah Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy; they're from the dreams" answered Roxas

Naminé took a deep breath "About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart but now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were." She tells him, stopping a moment "It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas." Naminé continued

"You mean...the dreams?"

Naminé nodded "Yes... You and Sora are connected and in order for Sora to become completely whole again... He needs you" she tried to explain. Roxas sees a picture of himself with Sora, "What for?" He then stated. Naminé sighed, "You hold half of what he is... He needs you, Roxas."

"Naminé?" Roxas then said as he sat down in a chair. Roxas and Naminé sit at opposite ends of the long white table, "Naminé...who are you?" he asked her. "I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him." Naminé answered

"A witch?" he said.

"That's what DiZ and others have called me. But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it." Naminé then confessed to Roxas

"Hmm...I can't help you there" Looking over at the drawing of himself and Axel. "It's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't?"

Naminé frowned "You...you were never supposed to exist, Roxas." She tells him

"What...? How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true?" Roxas snapped at her, "I'm sorry, Roxas. I guess some things really are better left unsaid." Naminé then said.

* * *

><p>Pence shake Roxas out of his staring contest with the window, "Roxas!" Pence saying his name over and over<p>

"Huh?" as Roxas woke up from his 'trance'

"Did you see her?" Pence then questioned Roxas "Yeah. Watch the window, closely" answered Roxas.

Roxas points up to the window, where Naminé is gone

"Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains."

Naminé has returned to the window and Roxas catch's her in his stare "...Yeah" he said with hesitation

Pence then rubbing the back of his head "Well, let's head back to the usual spot. Hayner and Olette are waiting for us."

* * *

><p>The two boys return to their hideout<p>

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" asked Olette who was in the spot by herself.

"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind." said Pence

"I figured as much. The report's already done." Olette then told them

"All right!"

"So, want to go find Hayner? He's probably at the station."

Roxas looks up, "You know...we only have two more days together."

"Huh?"

"Summer vacation, remember?"

"Oh...right."

The three walk to Central Station. Hayner is on the ledge eating ice cream

"Tomorrow we search the town." Said Hayner, "and the Next day's the fair." Pence said in addition.

"The last day of summer." Noted Olette

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" Hayner then complained.

"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first" commented Pence. Everyone but Roxas laughs as the bells ring in the background.

* * *

><p>In a dimly lit room, DiZ is sitting in a large wooden chair as the cloaked 'Ansem' and Aqua walks in<p>

"Why did you show him the train?" asked the cloaked man

"Because he missed the trip to the beach." Replied DiZ

"Hmph...that's almost kind of you." Retorted 'Ansem'

"Now...what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" DiZ then questioned the cloaked man.

"Yes...the haze is clearing." The cloaked man responded, as Aqua stood there with her arms crossed.

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for a year."

Ansem sits in an opposite chair "I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?"

"Revenge" DiZ simply stated

"Revenge..."

"Now, for the finishing touches; first, we must dispose of Naminé." Aqua's eyes widen in anger as she heard those words, Riku grabbed her wielding arm, to stop her from attacking the man.

"She did a splendid job with Sora, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem."

* * *

><p>"Restoration at 97%." Said the Robotic voice.<p>

Sora's last memories flash through his mind.

_The foursome stands in the Gate to the Dark in the End of the World_

"_Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?"_

"_Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."<em>

_Sora remembers the final showdown with Ansem, "That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"_

* * *

><p><em>Sora remembers Ansem's defeat, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"<em>

"_You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Now, let's close this door for good!" spoke King Mickey<em>

_Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy help close the door of Kingdom Hearts_

"_Take care of her." Said Riku_

_Sora runs to Kairi_

"_Kairi!", "Sora!"_

_Kairi falls but Sora catches her_

"_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

"_I know you will!"_

_Sora and Kairi break away from each other. _

* * *

><p><em>Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk down a winding path<em>

"_Well, now what do we do?" asked Donald. _

"_We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey."_

"_But, uh, where do we start looking' for that there door to the light?"_

_They see Pluto walking with a letter in his mouth_

"_Pluto?" said Donald._

"_Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!"_

"_Hey, have you seen King Mickey?"_

_Pluto turns to run down the path_

"_Let's go!"_

* * *

><p><em>At nighttime, Sora is startled by a figure in black. He turns around to see it, but it is gone. He looks around for a second, then turns around again. The figure is slightly down the road. Sora runs to it, but it fades away. <em>

_Aqua leads Sora, Donald and Goofy to Castle Oblivion at the end of the road. _

* * *

><p><em>At the same dark beach, the two cloaked figures meet<em>

"_I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you."_

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

><p><em>In a mysterious dark city, while the rain falls, hundreds of Neoshadow's rise from the ground. They surround another figure in black, who takes out two Keyblades, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion and swings them into position. He destroys several of the Neoshadow's before looking up to the top of the main skyscraper of the city. The rain has stopped for a moment. <em>

_An unhooded but blindfolded man stands at the top of the skyscraper. The duel-wielding person runs up the side of the building and tosses the Oblivion Keyblade to the man at the top, who dives off the edge of the building and catches the weapon in his hand, falling down past the running figure. They turn to look at each other as they pass. After they both have reached the bottom, they destroy the remaining Neoshadow's, and then turn on each other. The two exchange blows before the figure with the Oathkeeper knocks the other man to the ground_

"_Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?"_

"_Shut up!"_

_The boy brings down a final blow to the silver-haired one. _

* * *

><p>-Sixth Day-<p>

Roxas wakes up in his bedroom and slides off the bed. He shifts from Sora to Roxas several times as he stands up. Roxas looks outside his window. Birds fly past.

Afterward he heads out; Hayner, Olette, and Pence are already in the Usual Spot when Roxas arrives there "Man, I could not sleep last night..." His friends have no response, "Guys?" He reaches toward Hayner and his hand goes right through him

"Huh?" Roxas takes a step back watching his friends laugh with no notion of his existence. Hayner turns around and runs right through him, Pence and Olette following. Roxas stops and sighs, his eyes closing. He picks up a picture nearby which includes Hayner, Olette, and Pence, and had previously included Roxas.

Roxas leaves the Usual Spot and is cornered by Dusks. Then, Axel appears

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you; if you refuse to come back with me." Said Axel

"We're...best friends, right?" Roxas then said

Axel scratches his head, "Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now!"

"Y...eah." Roxas answered so unsure of himself

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm... What's our boss's name?" Roxas gives no answer, and Axel sighs sadly, "Can't believe this..."

The stick in Roxas's hands becomes the Keyblade. He defeats the Dusks around him.

Axel swings up his chakram to strike, and is frozen; Roxas notices and stops "Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come!" DiZ speaking out to Roxas

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Roxas cried out but it didn't work, then Roxas runs to Market Street

Axel finally unfreezing "The Roxas that I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is..."

* * *

><p>Roxas runs to the Old Mansion. He turns around at the locked gates and more Dusks spring up behind him<p>

"Don't call me and then lock me out..." yelled Roxas

Roxas gets a vision of Sora holding out his Keyblade. Roxas steps back from the gate and unlock the keyhole in it. The gates open and he runs inside; The Dusks try to follow but are stopped by a hooded figure holding a wing-like sword and a blue haired woman fight off the silver-white creatures.

* * *

><p>Roxas enters the mansion and finds the White Room on the second floor.<p>

Roxas walks past pictures he saw when he was in this room before and stops at one of him in an alleyway of the dark city he saw in his dreams. He gets a sudden headache.

_Thunder rumbles in the sky of the city as a cloaked Roxas walks through the dark streets. He passes Axel who is leaning on the wall, crossing his arms, "Your mind's made up?" Axel then questioned_

_Roxas stops, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." He told Axel_

"_You can't turn on the Organization!"_

Roxas's vision stops and he sees Naminé in the White Room

"Organization XIII... they're a bad group." Roxas then says to Naminé

"Bad or good, I don't know." She answered "They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something."

"What?"

"Kingdom Hearts" she answers

Roxas chuckles, "Funny?" Naminé asked him

"It's just, I think" he sighs "I've been running away from the one question I really want to ask" He tells her.

Roxas walks to the table and leans against it, "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore." Roxas then said to her

"You are..." Naminé flickers, "Naminé!"Roxas shouting out for her

The form of Naminé breaks into several pieces and disappears. DiZ appears in a flash of data

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." DiZ said to the young Nobody

"Even if it doesn't, I want to know. I have the right to know!" Roxas told DiZ

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be."

"But what IS a Nobody!" Roxas asked as his voice got louder

Aqua and Ansem still hooded appears, "DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!"

A portal springs up behind DiZ containing Naminé, "Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole" Naminé said to him.

"I'll...disappear...?" Roxas then said.

"No further outbursts!" said DiZ, "No, you won't disappear! You'll…" DiZ grabs Naminé and covers her mouth.

"Wait!" Roxas screamed. Roxas tries to run to the portal, but is stopped by Ansem. Naminé stops DiZ's clench over her mouth, "Get your hands off her" yelled Aqua as she grabbed the man's her natural strength able getting his hand off of Naminé's mouth

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" Naminé said to the boy.

Ansem, Aqua, Naminé and DiZ begin to fade away through the portal "Let her go!" Roxas screamed. The portal vanishes along with all of them in it. Roxas holds out his left hand, "Naminé!"

* * *

><p>Roxas finds the Mansion's Library. Naminé had left him a drawing so he figured out what to do as he draws a crown symbol in the missing place on the table and it reveals a hidden room beneath the floor.<p>

He walks into another basement room and finds a large set of monitors and an odd machine.

Roxas's headaches again; _He is reminded of a large white room with huge chairs, on which sat each of the Organization XIII. Roxas runs down a city street chased by Dusks. Hooded, he is confronting the silver-haired man_

_"Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_The blindfolded one quickly grabs his Keyblade and knocks Roxas away as he tried to slash with his Keyblade. The blindfolded one stands up and walks toward Roxas._

_Roxas is later lying underneath the odd machine as DiZ, Ansem and Aqua appear_

_"Will it work?" Aqua asked. "If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories."_

_"What will happen to Roxas?" asked Ansem "He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back." DiZ turns and walks toward the set of monitors, "Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers."_

_"Poor thing" said Ansem. Aqua looked to him; she was thinking the same thing._

_DiZ sits down and punches in some keys, "It's the fate of a Nobody."_

_The machine starts up and changes Roxas into data and Roxas is gone._

* * *

><p>Roxas's headache stops and his anger rises. The Keyblade appears in his hands and he begins to hack away violently at the computer monitors. Once he's vented his anger a door opens.<p>

Roxas enters the Basement Hall and is immediately surrounded by Nobodies. Roxas defeats them and Axel walks in with his arms crossed

"Simply amazing, Roxas."

"Axel"

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED." Axel's anger causes the edges of the room to erupt in flames "But you're too late!"

Roxas manages to conjure the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades "Two!" Axel looking stunned. Axel makes his chakram appear and he smiles at Roxas, "Come here. I'll make it all stop."

* * *

><p>Roxas fights Axel and wins<p>

"Roxas..."

The flames disappear. Roxas stares at Axel and remembers the last time he talked to him before, in the alleyway

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

"_No one would miss me."_

"_That's not true... I would."_

As Axel begins to fade away, "Axel..."

"Let's meet again in the next life." Axel said to the boy

"Yeah. We'll be waiting." Roxas wasn't sure why he said that but in his mind that drawing with him, Axel and the other figure stood out to him.

The red-head smirked at the boy "Silly. Just because you have a next life..." Axel disappears. Roxas walks up to where Axel vanished.

* * *

><p>Later, Roxas walks through the basement corridor. He sees two capsules with familiar faces inside<p>

"...Donald ...Goofy?" He turns to the door at the end of the hall and enters.

DiZ is standing a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one."

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas asked

"I am a servant of the world." DiZ letting out a few laughs "and if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke?" He conjures the Keyblade, "'Cause I'm not laughing!" Roxas runs up to DiZ and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through DiZ. Roxas, surprised, stands straight.

"My apologies. This is only a data-based projection." Roxas screams in anger, and futilely strikes DiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. DiZ vanishes and reappears behind him while Roxas catches his breath

"Come, over here." Roxas stares at DiZ, "I hate you so much..."

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good" Said DiZ.

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Roxas runs and cuts again through DiZ. DiZ disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain; Sora, still asleep, is floating inside.

"Sora...You're lucky; Looks like my summer vacation is...over" As Roxas felt his body grow lighter in weight and then "Sora?" he said Roxas turns around and fades to white

"Who's there?" replied Sora.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, having sent 'Ansem' to 'get rid' of Namine as per the request of DiZ, Aqua returned to the mansion in the real Twilight Town where she is currently releasing Donald and Goofy from the capsule pods.<p>

But she had to hurry up due to the Nobodies kept attacking the mansion; the keyblade master had to keep them away from Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Alright, that should do it" Aqua said with a smile, It was just a shame; she couldn't be here to greet them. Aqua then running out of the computer lab with keyblade in hand,

"Come and get me" Aqua yelled to the lesser Nobodies as she was getting them out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>End Prologue.<p> 


	2. Twilight Town P1

Kingdom Hearts II: Rebirth

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series; it is the sole properties of Square-Enix and Disney.

Chapter One: Twilight Town P1

* * *

><p>"Come and get me" Aqua yelled to the lesser Nobodies as she was getting them out of the mansion though she had no doubt in her mind that more would appear there; <em>"I hope Riku is able to head back there once he's done with sending off Naminé" <em>thought the Keyblade Master but as long as the majority of them were gone, Sora and the others would be fine.

Aqua stopped running and faced the lesser nobodies, holding her master's keyblade up into the air and commanding her most powerful fire spell. Soon enough the ground was labeled with lines and squares of fire mines.

While as Aqua was fighting off the Nobodies; a small figure was just disembarking off on to a train station platform.

This figure wore an organization coat, _"Sora, Donald and Goofy should have been awakened by now"_ thought the figure as he headed out into Twilight Town searching for his friends.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sora?"<em> Roxas called out to his somebody as he was fading away deep into Sora's heart.

"_Who's there?"_ Sora's mind responded to the voice that was but a stranger to him.

"Sora!" a high nasal but harsh voice

"Sora, wake up?" another voice called out to the young boy.

Sora's eyes began to open with some hesitation as they fluttered themselves open his first sight is the pod capsule opening and in front of Donald and Goofy. Sora takes his first step in almost a year and nearly collapsing out of the pod and onto his face had Donald and Goofy didn't catch him.

Sora then stretches and the other two laughs at how small his clothes have gotten; but the keyblade apprentice grabs them into his arms as they all share a group hug,

"Donald, Goofy!" he cries out in happiness. They laugh and hop in a circle.

Jiminy Cricket climbs on Sora's shoulder, yawns, and stretches, "That was some nap!" say's the cricket. Jiminy hops down to the floor while the trio breaks their group hug and small dance.

Sora turning to the cricket "You mean, we were asleep?" he asks the small journal keeper.

Jiminy looking to the keyblade apprentice "I guess we must of been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..."

Goofy crossing his arms "When do ya think we went to sleep?" Sora, Donald and Jiminy had no answer for the Knight.

Sora pressing his lips together as he began to recall, what he did know "Let's see...we defeated Ansem..."

"Yep" replied Goofy.

Sora then continued "...restored peace to the world...found Kairi... Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far."

"Then what?" asked Donald.

Goofy then looking towards the cricket, "What does your journal say jiminy?" the Knight asked the note recorder.

Jiminy goes to take out his book but then realizes it's not there, "What…it's gone!" he cries out while Sora, Donald and Goofy looked panicked for their small friend but then with quick eyes Jiminy notices something on the floor next to the capsule pod, "what's that" Jiminy then distracted himself as he heads over to it and picks it up, "it's my journal! But how did it get here?" exclaimed the cricket as he then examined his book and finds something interesting.

"Gee, there's only one sentence... 'Thank Naminé.' Hmm... I wonder who that is?" Jiminy said, "Oh wait, there's something else underneath that, it reads; "There's much you guys have missed and forgotten but I filled those pages to help you out but we'll talk more about that later, signed Aqua"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at one another, "Wait, where is Master Aqua?" Sora then asked aloud as he looked around the big and empty room save for the capsule pod and the others shake their heads

"Some journal that is" Muttered Donald as he crossed his feathered arms.

Jiminy could only shrug his shoulders "Well, what ya say we look for Aqua and find out just where we are!" suggested the cricket.

"It's the only thing we can do" said Sora as he headed to the door of the pod room but no questions were asked as they followed Sora out from the mansion and then woods as the boy seemed to know where he was going.

* * *

><p>The group walks to Twilight Town and enters the Usual Spot, "You know, I think I've been to this town." Sora say's to his friends as he is the first one to note on this new found second nature of his<p>

"What's it called then?" Donald then questioned the young boy; Sora's mind coming up with a blank on the question "Hmm... Guess I must've imagined it." Sora responded.

Hayner, Olette, and Pence are bored laying around the room as Hayner notices the group that has entered their hang out spot, "What do you want!" Hayner asks them coming off rather rude to Sora and company.

Sora almost looked staggered "Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here" he answers the blond boy with the green camouflage pants.

Hayner making an arm gesture at them "Now you know. This is our spot." He tells them.

Pence looking at the Sora as if he's seen him from where before "Umm..." went Pence as he hadn't realized Sora had noticed; The brunette boy moving his attention to the black haired boy, "What?" Sora asked with both his eyebrows raised.

Pence was still unsure of himself "You're...new around here, right?" he asked Sora, "I'm Pence" he then introduced himself to Sora

The blonde boy then getting up "Hayner" he too introduced himself but still came off as rude "Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later" then added as he walked past the group.

Hayner leaves

Olette shook her head at Hayner's attitude "My name's Olette." The female brunette introduced herself. "Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" she then asked.

Sora's eyes widen as both his eyebrows shot up "Homework?" he said as he looks back at Donald and Goofy who shrug

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence then asked them

"Oh sorry, we're Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Goofy answered Pence.

"Hey there" Sora then greeted

"Sora, Donald, Goofy" Olette repeated as if she were in deep thought "We just met someone who was looking for you." Olette then said to the trio. Pence then adding "He sure seemed in a hurry; He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears" explained the black haired boy.

"The King!" exclaimed Donald.

Sora then too excited about this but that still left the question of where Aqua had disappeared too "Where'd you see him?" Sora asked the boy,

"At the train station, it's not that far from here" Pence then said.

"The train station! Thanks!" said Sora.

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment." Olette then said to Pence, "Later" Pence saying good-bye to the trio; Olette and Pence leave the Usual Spot.

"Oh boy, The King's trying to find us" Said Donald.

"Yeah and he just may know where Master Aqua ran off too, let's get to the station!"

* * *

><p>"Well, where is he?" Sora as out loud as they continued walking further into the area of the Central Train Station.<p>

However it wasn't long till the trio was suddenly surrounded by silver creatures and out of pure instincts Sora, Donald and Goofy summon their weapons ready to fight off the creatures but as the fight begins the trio is quickly overwhelmed and became exhausted as they hadn't battled in such a long while.

Never the less two cloaked figures appears on the ledge of the station one tall as the other was short and watched as the Dusks strike again and as Sora holds up his Keyblade to try and fight the unrecognizable creatures.

The figures swoop down and destroy the remaining Nobodies with their own Keyblade's both keys stood out with their characteristics one golden keyblade while the other was a metal-grey color.

Sora is amazed at the two figures. Donald and Goofy pushed Sora down and out of the way; Donald who had his eyes on the shorter cloaked figure "You're Majesty?" he questions.

"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." He holds out the munny pouch "Here" Sora takes it without a word and King Mickey then runs to Market Street while the tall figure stays behind with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Your Majesty..." Donald then said with a sad tone of voice as he watched the king run off.

"The King... Was that really him?" Sora then said, "It could a have been... Yep, I know it was!" Goofy then said, "Now we know he's okay!" Donald said in addition.

"Well then who's this?" Sora asked turning his full attention to the cloaked figure that still stood with them, as Goofy and Donald looked back to the figure as well. "Since that one was King Mickey then this one without a doubt has to be Master Aqua" Sora then said as he pointed his index finger to the taller figure.

The cloaked figure bringing; it's gloved covered hands to the hood and showed the face that was hiding in the hood, "I knew it" exclaimed Sora as Aqua showed herself to the others.

"Hello Sora," she said to her apprentice as she wore a smile on her face. It had been awhile since Aqua had seen her pupil while she took a quick glance at him, he'd defiantly been taller then she remembered. Aqua then unzipped her cloak, unveiling the outfit she acquired at Master Yensid's Tower.

Sora quirked a curious eyebrow at his master, "You weren't always wearing that, were you?" he asked her. Aqua not supressing a small chuckle "We'll talk about that later" She tells him.

Before Sora could ask his master anything else something important takes over Sora's thoughts "The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Sora then asked changing the topic back to King Mickey.

"Uh-huh" Answered Goofy

"But we just saw him..." Sora then said

"Yep" Donald simply stated.

"And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!" Sora then said with realization; Aqua mentally slapped herself at the statement, she should have seen where that one was going.

"He's gotta be!" Donald agreed with Sora

"That isn't always the case, Sora" Aqua then said to her student who then chose to ignore the comment while Aqua tried to respect Riku's wishes of wanting to be alone during this difficult time but Aqua knew Riku was still guilt ridden with all the things Riku had done while he was being used by Xehanort but then afterward, Riku could barely face her once they reunited in Castle Oblivion.

She wanted to tell Sora, that Riku was on the side of town but she couldn't not because Riku asked her but more of Riku should be the one to tell Sora, he's alright but however Riku's recent new appearance; the keyblade master wasn't sure what is going on in Riku's head.

Aqua could only hope Riku overcomes these feelings of self guilt before it's too late; Aqua had a good idea of what Riku is putting himself through.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku. Then we all can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us!" Sora then explained off on a tangent. "What are you two gonna do?" he then asked

"Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?" said Goofy as he and Donald both shared dead-panned facial expressions.

Sora laughs, "Hey! What's so funny!" asked Donald. "Your face!" replied Sora. Donald and Goofy look at each other and laugh along with Sora; Aqua didn't join into the laughter; there were still bigger things to be worry about.

"_There is so much to go over"_ thought Aqua

"What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey." Sora asked them as he took on his trademark stance of his arms behind his head.

Donald and Goofy nod; Sora then turning to Aqua "To...where again?"

"King Mickey said we haft a board the train!" Goofy responded to Sora, while Aqua nodded her head to confirm this. "Oh yeah" said Sora as he gave a cheeky smile, Donald sighs "C'mon!" Sora then says.

Aqua watched the trio run inside the train station; in that moment she was in awe of Sora, "Even after all that has been done and undone; he's still the same old Sora" Aqua said to herself before she joined the others inside.

* * *

><p>"Wait up!" a voice calls out to the reunited foursome.<p>

Hayner, Pence, and Olette catch up to them; they noticed a blue haired woman was now accompanying Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey, Sora..." Hayner said to the boy

"What?" replied Sora, looking back to the blonde.

"Nothing, but..." Hayner started off but Pence cut him off, "We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we ought to do."

"Oh...really? Thanks!" Said Sora as he and Hayner didn't exactly get off on a right foot.

They may not have known why but Aqua had a good reason as to why but the bigger question is how? Since Roxas was in the fake Twilight Town,_ "How was that possible a connection created beyond reality and virtually?" _Aqua mentally questioned herself.

A ringing sounds "You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette speaking up, "Right" said the keyblade apprentice as he takes out the Munny Pouch at the teller.

Olette takes a quick mental note of the pouch as she is looking slightly stunned, "What is it?" Donald asks the girl; Olette takes an exact copy of the Munny Pouch. "They're the same" commented Goofy, Olette nodded "Yeah" she said. Aqua could hear the confusion in her tone of voice.

Sora looks to both pouches and shrugs, "Four tickets, please!" Sora gets four tickets from the teller and then felt a sad emotion overcome him "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." Sora said to no one in particular.

Aqua says nothing "_So, Roxas is still conscious in his heart then"_ thought Aqua as she looked at Sora.

"Why not?" Donald inquired, Sora didn't answer him

"You're thinking' too much." Remarked Goofy; Sora then nodding his head as he said "Yeah, you're right!" as Sora tried to shake off that feeling of sadness.

"Okay, let's go!" Aqua said as they really needed to get to their destination; Donald and Goofy nod as they follow Aqua to the platform. Sora looking to the Hayner, Pence and Olette "Bye" he says to them.

Donald and Goofy wave as they enter the train while Aqua is waiting for Sora

"Hey, Sora. You sure we haven't met before?" Hayner then calls out to the male brunette. Sora thinks on it as he cross his arms over his chest and tilt's his head off to the side "Positive. Why do you ask?" replied Sora.

Hayner smirked as he shrugged his shoulders "I don't know"

Sora smiles at the new found friend and a tear falls down his cheek. Aqua and the other three are surprised as is Sora when he starts to brush it away, "Huh?"

"You okay?" asked Olette, Sora looking unsure "Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from" he says to them.

Hayner now chuckling, "Pull it together." He tells Sora

"Right... See ya." The keyblade apprentice then said as Sora waves and enters the train with Aqua following him.

He waves again as the door closes. The train begins to start up and then moving forward as it now leaving the station.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy watching out the windows as the train rolls on through Twilight Town; Sora takes out the Munny Pouch and stares at it. The blue crystal ball is in it, and he holds it up to the light "You know…I'm sad." Sora then says to the others.

"We'll be back." Donald trying to reassure Sora; Goofy then smiled "Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again." He too tells Sora.

Aqua staring out the window as her gaze has been caught by Sunset Hill, _"Riku"_ she thought as she held off on telling Sora and the others about the last passed year.

The train rolls out into the open sky.

* * *

><p>Axel and a hooded figure stand at Sunset Hill. Naminé sits on a nearby bench. Axel walks over to the wooden railing and leans on it, watching the train leave "They're gone" Axel speaking up. Breaking the awkward silence that had overcome Sunset Hill<p>

Naminé looking up to the red-head, "Let's get going now" she says to him as her work was finally done; Sora was returned to his original self, memories and all.

"Where did you have in mind? It's not like you really have somewhere to go. Our kind doesn't have that." Said the red-head as he stands upright

Naminé lifting her head as her eyes connected with his "You're right Axel; There is no place for me. Still... There are some places I want to go... People I want to see..." Naminé tells him breaking their eye contact as she stares at the notebook in her lap, which shows a picture of Sora holding hands with Roxas.

Axel crossing his arms over his chest "Yeah, same here" He looks to the hooded man "So why don't you just let us go? He told you to get rid of us, didn't he?" Axel called out to the figure.

Naminé looks at the hooded figure, pulls the notebook closer, and looks at it again, "Is that true?" she ask.

"Go" The figure simply told the two nobodies.

"Is there a reason in there?" Axel then said as he unfolded his arms. They both turn to look at Axel.

The figure then looks at Naminé again, "I owe you two." The figure tells them.

Naminé stares back at him with a curious expression "Do you?"

"Yes, at Castle Oblivion" Answered the cloaked figure.

Axel looked unsure of himself "Well, thanks...I guess." He moves his arm and opens a dark portal. Naminé looks to Axel, then back to the man, then back to Axel, who nods. She faces the man, clutching her notebook. "I'm sorry" the female nobody apologizes to the hooded man. Naminé stands up walks slowly toward the portal, keeping her eyes on the hooded man. Eventually, she lets go and runs into the portal. Axel walks in after and it closes.

Riku then opening his portal back at the mansion to meet with King Mickey.

* * *

><p>The train pulls onto the base of a mysterious tower, emblazoned with moons and stars like the train. Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave the train, which then disappears, leaving only the tracks.<p>

Sora giggles nervously, "There goes our ride..."

Aqua shrugged her shoulders, "No matter" she remarked as she and the others turned to the tower.

The foursome spotting a very large someone is standing at the doorway of the tower; the someone's back was turned to them, it looked as if he was peeking into the doors of the tower.

"What's going' on?" Donald questions the large figure.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer" explained the figure, the voice was male that was easy to tell but it sound awfully familiar to Aqua and she couldn't say why as she put a hand under her chin in thought. "Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me, see it don't matter how tough he is; once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" he then added

"A Heartless?" Donald then exclaimed

The figure continued on, "That's right. They're those things that come out of here the darkness in folks 'hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm going' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and building' an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talking' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is." He said in extreme detail.

"You ought to find something' nicer to do." Commented Goofy

"Says who?" he turns around and spots Donald, Goofy, Sora and Aqua, "Wha...AAAH! It's you!"

Donald and Goofy eyes were widening with surprise, "Pete!" the animal duo identifying the large cat-like someone as Pete.

"_Pete?"_ Aqua thought to herself as she was now looking at that cat-like creature's face and then as it hit Aqua like a ton of bricks, "Oh-No!" Aqua said out loud in a very miserable tone of voice as she had the mental picture of Captain Justice.

"What are you two nimrods doing' here!" Pete demanded of them.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald yelled at Pete.

"You guys know him?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy,

Goofy looking to Sora "We sure do! Pete's been causing' trouble for ages! Her Majesty, Queen Minnie banished Pete to another dimension a long time ago." Goof explained to Sora.

"I remember now, He was banished for his selfish behavior during the dream festival; I was there" Aqua then said to the trio.

Pete looks to Aqua, "YOU!" he shouted to the keyblade master as he too recalled the bluenette woman, "That prize should have been mine!" Pete shouted at Aqua.

"The prize was nothing more than ice-cream; it was nothing to be upset about to being with" Aqua then said to Pete. "That banishment was all your own doing…Idiot" Aqua not holding back on the insult despite the fact it just wasn't in her nature.

"I wonder how he escaped his punishment." Goofy then asked; Pete then letting out a huge laugh, "You want to know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how!" The cat creature said with pride "And now your world…no, no, no, all the worlds are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Malficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" said Pete.

The foursome could only look a Pete and it was simply hard picturing him controlling all the worlds with Maleficent as his seconded, Not to mention; it was clear as day the Pete didn't know a thing about Malficent's recent demise "Maleficent...huh" Sora then speaking up but it wasn't long till Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy busted out with laughter

Pete gave a confused expression before he ranted on "What are you laughing at! Why, Malficent's power is so great…" but was cut off by the island boy. Sora then taking the opportunity to say "She's toast!" the island boy said with a wide Smile.

"Huh?" went Pete.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy then replied to Pete, "Whaddaya mean!" The cat creature yelled to the Goofy.

"What my student here means is, Maleficent has come across an evident case of death" Aqua said to Pete.

Donald snickers while the foursome just stood there with seemingly innocent smiles. Pete then coming to the realization "You so you're the ones that did it!" he said to them

Sora putting his arms behind his head, "Well...we might of had something to do with it" as Sora had the mental image of Riku stabbing Maleficent in her torso.

Pete now getting angry with the foursome of heroes as he stomped his foot to the ground "Heartless squad, Round up!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Some shadows come out of the ground; Sora and Aqua conjures their Keyblade's and fights them off within a matter of seconds and this time Sora had much more energy than in his previous battle with those silver-white creatures but to be fair Shadow Heartless are only the weakest foot-soldiers.

Pete then groaned angrily "You just wait! Nobody and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" yelled Pete as he seriously underestimated his new found enemies.

Sora unintentionally giving Pete a smug expression "So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" he asks the cat.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yensid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" gloated Pete as if he'd already won. Aqua merely shook her head in shame at the cat creature.

Master Yensid maybe more known for his skills as a powerful sorcerer but after all he is a retired Keyblade Master and those who know that information, already know outcome of this heartless attack on Master Yensid's tower, "Idiot" again she called him.

Donald's eyes growing big "That's right! Master Yensid lives here" said the mage duck as he pulled out his magic staff. Donald runs up the steps and into the tower

Goofy looking to "Yensid is the King's teacher!" Sora who caught his friend's stare "Wow, sounds powerful!"

Aqua smirked at Sora, "He's more than that Sora, he's also a Keyblade Master…well a retired master but never the less" she tells her pupil.

Aqua, Sora and Goofy then walking past Pete as the reach the main entrance and run up the stairs, leaving an ignored Pete with his dropped jaw hanging.

They ascend the stairs until they reach the top floor, fighting more of Pete's Heartless along the way.

After they were destroyed "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" complained Donald

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Replied Goofy.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora then asked as he looked to his Master.

* * *

><p>They reach the Sorcerer's Loft where an old wizard is sitting at his desk.<p>

Aqua, Donald and Goofy bow to him, "Master Yensid! It's an honor!" exclaimed Donald.

"Hey there!" greeted Sora, Goofy and Donald are slightly shocked at Sora, "Sora! Show some respect!" said Donald.

While Aqua was not surprised on bit but the Bluenette sighed as she fixed her posture and placed a hand on the back of Sora's head and made him give a bow to Master Yensid with his head.

"Ow" Sora muttered as Aqua let go, "What have I told you about meeting another Master" Aqua said to him; Sora looked at his teacher "But that was years ago and meeting other keyblade masters wasn't an everyday thing, ya know" the boy reasoned as he rubbed his head.

Aqua sighed as she tilted her head for a moment "Fair enough" she told Sora, "I'm sorry" she added on. The brunette almost looked stunned to hear that from his master's lips.

"So, you are Sora." Master Yensid, finally speaking up "Now then, have you seen the King yet?" asked the old master as he looked to Aqua on that question, in which she gave him a knowing look.

"Yes, we did, Master Yensid. But we didn't get a chance to really talk to him" answered Goofy.

"Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Spoke the retired Keyblade Master.

Sora's face dropped "You mean...we have to go on another quest?" as he interrupted the old master. "I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands." Sora said in addition.

Yensid nodding his head at this "Yes I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return alone or with your friend... and whether or not the islands will still be there and the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

Aqua looking from Yensid to her pupil "I'm...the key" Sora said as more of a question then statement. Sora holds out his hand and the Keyblade flashes into it.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light." Master Yensid then said to the boy. Sora nods his head, while Aqua casting a concerned glance on the boy.

Yensid looks to Donald and Goofy who quickly stand up straight and nod. Yensid waves a hand over the table and a thick book appears. He makes it float into the air and spins it toward Sora. It opens and lands at the edge of the table.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully, Sora. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront" Explained Master Yensid.

Sora reads the book: _"The Beginning" - Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within._

_"Interlude" - A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between". What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end._

_"The Future Story" - Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin._

"But wait a sec…how come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora then questioned Yensid.

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them" Yensid explained to the boy.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy sigh where as Aqua was silent

"Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless go away!" remarked Goofy

Yensid nods, "Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter."

Yensid waves a hand and an image of Donald appears near the wall. This image then changes to a Shadow Heartless

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..."

Yensid waves his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow, "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will be they evil or good becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." The Shadow image disappears,

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse. They only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

Aqua's thoughts shifting to…him as she shook her head gently in protest of the mere thought of him but lucky for her; no one had noticed this.

"Nobodies... They don't exist..." noted Sora

Two more images of Dusks appear around Sora, "Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk; They are the most common form of Nobody but there are others." Spoke Yensid,

"Some larger with frightening and unique powers; you all must be vigilant!" as he gave them a warning. "On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm."

The images vanish, "they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But…" The wizard waves his hand again and images of figures in black appear in the Dusks' place.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy look wary but Aqua doesn't as she has her eyes locked on to the middle figure, _"I promise, I will put an end to you"_ she said in her mind.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies" continued Master Yensid.

"Organization XIII..." Sora then mutters. He looks to Goofy and Donald but they shake their heads as Sora glances at Aqua and looks from her to what has captured her attention

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door." Yensid informed them.

"Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." The cloaked figures disappear.

Aqua zones back into the conversation as she hears Sora, "Then I guess we better go find the King first!" suggested Sora

"But where could he be?" Donald then questioned.

"Well, we won't know 'til we look." Said Goofy, "Yeah and the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem." Sora added.

Yensid having his eyes on Sora, "So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you." He says to the island boy while the color red appears on Sora's face; Yensid motions toward the door, "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

"Gawrsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast." Commented Goofy

Sora still flushing red in his face "Uh, I guess..." Sora giggles nervously and pulls at his clothes. The trio enters the Wardrobe while Aqua stays with Master Yensid.

The sorcerer turned to the keyblade master, "Aqua as you know, we are in a dark time and the stars tell me many things" Yensid spoke to her directly, "Why didn't you tell me about Terra? Why have kept this information to yourself?" The old master questions her in a whispered voice

Aqua tried to avoid the hard stare of the old master but she couldn't, "I guess, I was in denial about it because even after our encounter at Hollow Bastion; it never felt real to me but running into him at Castle Oblivion and then in that dark world of his and knowing what I know about him and the horrid things he's done, that could do and will do" Aqua could feel all the repressed anger and sadness wanting to come out, "That's when became so horrifically real to me"

"…I…never imagined that he would sink this far down and the hard fact about that is, I could have stopped him at anytime and take him back to Master Eraqus and he would have been fine" Aqua clenching a fist as she tried to keep her emotions in check,

"But I couldn't…because I always had this blind faith that he would overcome his darkness; he was so close to achieving his dream of being a Master and all it took was one thought of doubt to destroy all of that." Aqua stopped for a moment to keep her composure, "And even after finding him in Radiant Garden with that bastard Xehanort in his body. I couldn't do the one last thing he asked me too because I still believed in him and now eleven years later, it's all being thrown back in my face." Aqua confessed to the old master.

"…And after all this time I still feel like I should be saving him and I don't why because I know 'that' is not Terra, he's nothing but a shell; an imposter" Aqua added on.

"Which brings me to this question, Aqua; would you save him, if given the chance?"

"Depends what's your definition of Save, Master Yensid" Aqua answered him.

* * *

><p>Three fairies, one red, one green, and one blue are chatting near the window<p>

"Me, Aqua, you guys, Riku, and the King; I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the five of us…I mean, six of us…there's nothing to worry about, right?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah!" Donald encouraged

"Well, look who's here, dears! It's Sora, Donald, and Goofy!"

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" said the fairy in blue

"I'll do the designing." The green fairy then spoke up; Flora and Merry-Weather pull Sora away from Goofy and Donald.

Fauna sends out a spell which turns Sora's clothes green

"Oh, that will never do." Merry-Weather flicks her wand and Sora's clothes turn blue

Flora then spoke up "Now, now, dears." Flora turns Sora's clothes pink.

"But don't you like this better?" Fauna makes Sora's clothes green again

"Hold on!" Flora turns them pink again. By now, Sora is looking helpless

"Are you certain?"

Fauna changes them green again

"Blue!" Merry-Weather makes them blue again. The fairies exchange more spells, making Sora's clothes continue changing colors.

A raven watches from the window, squawks, and flies away; A green clothed Sora finally decides to break the feud

"Aw, would you just decide?" Sora breaking his silence as he could not put up with the non-sense of the color feud anymore. The fairies gasp and slightly giggle, "All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!" All three fairies turn their spells on Sora at once, and his clothes turn black with red and gold bands

"Oh, my!"

"Ooh, it's lovely."

"Oh, yes! He does look very dashing."

Sora is fine with it, and the Keyblade appears in his hand

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments. They have very special powers." Flora magic's up a glowing orb which hovers in front of Sora "Take the orb, dear."

Sora grabs for the orb and takes it in "and watches what happens" Sora is struck with immense power. A light flashes and his clothes are suddenly red. Donald and Goofy look in awe. Sora now is holding a second Keyblade in his left hand

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Sora,

"Wow!" said an impressed Donald, "Two Keyblades!" noted Goofy

"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last." Sora sighs

"Your garments also have other powers but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey."

Sora looks at both of his Keyblades, "Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot!"

"Oh, and there's something else for you from Master Yensid." Said Fauna.

"Oh boy!" said Donald

* * *

><p>They walk back into the hallway and see Aqua and Master Yensid, Where Yensid motions them over to the window.<p>

A Gummi ship rises into view, "Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" they cried out except for Aqua

The keyblade master turned to her pupil and friends "So you guys ready to go?" she asks them. They nod, and then stand up straight in the wizard's presence

"Now, now, just a moment." Said Master Yensid, The three relax a bit "Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

"How do we get around?" asked the mage.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." Explained Master Yensid.

"Our hearts are connected" Said Sora.

"That is correct." Replied Yensid; Sora then smiles and says "Got it!"

"But be warned. As you proceed...The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world.

They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." Warned Master Yensid

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald complained

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting." Ordered Master Yensid.

"Okay, let's get going!"

The trio stand up straight again while Aqua was already back straight, "Thank you," The bluenette says to the retired master.

"Master Yensid!" Donald then getting the sorcerer's attention, "We sure do appreciate the help." Goofy then said to the sorcerer.

Aqua giving a nod while as Sora, Donald and Goofy gives the old master a salute and then all four run down the corridor. Yensid disappears in a whisk of light.

* * *

><p>Back in the Wardrobe, the fairies have noticed a strange figure in the window<p>

"My goodness, what's that!" cried out Merry-Weather

The raven has flown in with a long black dress. He sets it down on the floor and slowly hops off it

"Haven't we seen this somewhere before?"

"Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was..." said Fauna, "Oh, Malefi…" Merry-Weather clasps her hands over her mouth

Flora turning to the Merry-Weather "No! We mustn't remember her name! Oh dear..."

"She was a mean old' witch! Oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we go! Oh…what'll we do!"

The cloak begins to change form and rise out of the ground. The fairies mumble to each other about the horridness of the situation, "Perhaps we should tell Master Yensid."

"Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!" Flora and Fauna leave the room.

The darkened form of Maleficent rises, "Maleficent!" Merry-Weather cries out just before she too flees.

Maleficent laughs at her return.

* * *

><p>End Chapter.<p> 


	3. Hollow Bastion P1

Kingdom Hearts II: Rebirth

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series; it is the sole properties of Square-Enix and Disney

Chapter Two: Hollow Bastion P1

* * *

><p>"Why am I here? Wasn't I supposed to fade away but I'm back at this place again and it's different then when I last saw it" Roxas noted as he took a glance around the blue mosaic floor.<p>

"Hello Roxas" a girl's voice called out to the nobody, "Huh...is that Kairi's voice again?"Roxas questioned

"No, Roxas. I'm not Kairi" said the girl's voice, "Who are you then?" he questioned

"Why don't you turn around and meet me for yourself" the voice answered and Roxas listened to the voice as he turned his body to not only a face someone who looked exactly like him but next this doppelganger.

There was a girl dressed in an Organization XIII coat, she had blue eyes that looked like his own but her hair was black and short and she kept smiling at him.

He didn't know her, did he? The more he stared at her, the sooner it all rushed back to him as the mental images of the girl flashed throughout his memory causing Roxas to look away from her while he puts a hand to the side of his head, "It's you...it's really you isn't it, Xion" Roxas then said, picking up his head to look at her.

The dark haired girl nodding her head as her smile grew bigger seeing that her best friend had remembered her.

Roxas suddenly embracing his friend which took Xion by surprise, "I thought I'd never you see again" Roxas then muttered as the friends hugged. "Oh that was mutual feeling Roxas" replied Xion as she then broke the embrace by stepping backward.

Ven couldn't help but smile as he watched the two reunited friends but when Xion pulled out of the embrace, Ventus then finally and formally introduced himself to Roxas "Hi Roxas, I'm the little voice inside your head" said the older boy, Ven also couldn't resist saying that to his body double

Xion tried to hold back a chuckle as she saw Roxas's reaction "What?" replied Roxas

The older boy just shook his head as he had a chuckle "Actually my name is Ventus but either way I am or in this case I used to be the voice inside your head." Ventus then said being slightly more serious than earlier

Before and after rejoining with Sora, Roxas was well aware that he was out of the information loop but now this made more evident.

Roxas turning to his fellow nobody "Xion what's going on here? And why does Ventus guy, look like me?" the Nobody questioned his friend but Xion didn't answer Roxas as Ventus metaphorically stepping in with, "I can somewhat answer of all your questions and for starters; not that it truly matters or anything but you're the one who looks like me" retorted Ven while Roxas simply crossed his arms over his chest and moved his head to look at the black open space in response.

"_Oh great"_ thought Xion as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Are you two twelve?" she then asked the two boys as the female replica placed a hand on her hip.

"He started it" answered Roxas. "No, I didn't but technically speaking I am mentally 23 or 24 years old now or rather I should've of been" answered the other boy.

She sighed at the two of them_ "This is going to be a 'long' life together"_ thought Xion.

* * *

><p>After boarding on to the Gummi Ship; I had taken the opportunity to tell Jiminy, Sora, Donald and Goofy that if they wished to know more about the time they have missed out on, that all they had to do was look into Jiminy's journal.<p>

The small cricket looked from his book and then to me. I then mentioned to him how I used magic to make the journal grow and began to write our recent but semi forgotten adventure, "all the answers to your questions will be in there" I said.

But our conversation was interrupted as voices began to speak out from one of the control panels.

"Howdy, How all of ya doing'?" a high-pitched voice accompanied with static noises; spoke out from the speakers as, the foursome turned to the speaker as they tried to hear the voice

Soon another voice began to speak up but it wasn't as high as the other "It's your favorite Gummi engineers here, ready for duty. Chip..."

"...and Dale!" interrupted the high-pitched voice.

"Happy flying!" the two then said in unison as the static grew stronger.

"_Well that seemed almost at random"_ Aqua oddly thought as she waited for the two voices to speak out some more as Donald was changing the frequency to hear Chip and Dale but the two were done. But the moment hadn't gone dull as a warning alarm went off seeing that the Gummi ship began to approach a new world.

Sora was the first to get look at it threw the monitor, "Only one?" commented the apprentice as he expected the Interspaces of the worlds to very filled with not one but many worlds.

"That's not good!" Donald commented as he took the gummi ship off auto-pilot to ensure they would have a safe landing.

The captain of the guard gazing at the map screens coordinates "Wait! I think it's a world we know!" Goofy then stated to the others.

While Donald and Goofy busied themselves at the controls, Aqua looking out the main gummi ship's window catching a glimpse at this world as they flew closer. The map showed they were here once before but nothing on the outer appearance of this world showed it.

Sora's blue eyes locked on to his keyblade master as he watched her deep in thought. _"I can't explain it but Master Aqua just seems...sadder"_ thought Sora.

"And we are finally here" said Donald as the foursome then began to prepare themselves before disembarking.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere In a room at the top of a dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Pete is searching around, "Maleficent! Maleficent!" he calls out to the dark magical being. Pete notices how empty the room is as he still finds no signs of the evil woman "Maybe they really did finish her off" Pete then says to himself.<p>

The raven otherwise known as Diablo, Maleficent's familiar. The raven flies closer to the tower

"And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothing" observed Pete as he looked around the castle.

Diablo is almost at the room

Pete then looking depressed as still got no answer "Now what's gonna happen to our plan?" the large cat creature asked himself.

Diablo, swoops onto the ledge and surprises Pete

"Gah!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Hollow Bastion, The town is bustling with activity. Moogles are flying through the air selling items, and people are at work trying to rebuild the town.<p>

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy run in and gaze at the castle in the midst of rebuilding; _"I have been here before_" Aqua thought as her eyes were looking around and the keyblade master was having the biggest feeling of deja'vu.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora then acknowledged in a raised tone of voice.

"Of course, No wonder why we didn't recognize the world; the last time we were here, Maleficent did some drastic rearranging, among other things" Aqua said as she thought back to the her Master had last said about Hollow Bastion. _"Not to mention, who was here prior to that"_ Aqua added in her mind.

"Gawrsh, it looks kind of different now" Noted Goofy as he and the others could see machinery around the town as they began to enter wonder around the market place, Aqua mentally taking notes of the locations of the accessory shop and item shop.

"Well, why shouldn't it?" Aqua said to Goofy, "After all this world has been effected by darkness for too long; It certainly wasn't same with other worlds like Atlantica or Agrabah where the darkness was just getting started or even like Destiny Island has been destroyed in a few minutes because the door to the world's heart was in plain sight, only to be left in fragments" Aqua continued to explain "Seeing their world like this maybe indeed hard for some of its people but it must be also sign of relief that their nightmare is on its way of being over." The bluenette finally finished.

Donald nodding his feather head Aqua's words as he crossed his arms, "I hope Leon and the others are doing okay." he said as to change the subject; The mage reminding everyone of their friends and allies that are currently living in this world.

"Oh that's right. This is their world" Sora replied to Donald, "Master Aqua, we should go see them" he spoke in addition.

Aqua nodding her head, "I don't see why not" she replied.

As Goofy is cautiously looking around the area; he sees some Soldier Heartless on the roof of a nearby building "Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fighting'" pointed out Goofy

"Aw, you got to be kidding me; Things were finally changing" remarked Sora as he had taken Aqua's mini speech to heart. Out of their first instincts they summoned their weapons.

Donald was tempted to use a Fire spell but he was afraid that he'd miss he might set the roof to a flame. Donald now wasn't sure if blizzard would be enough and Thunder though powerful but could have a similar outcome like the Fire spell; Elemental magic spells could do more harm than good in area's with buildings and many citizens around.

The group of Solider Heartless looked to the foursome with their golden eyes, and then took off

* * *

><p>"<em>Spoke to soon"<em> Aqua thought bitterly as they now chased the Solider Heartless; But the Solider Heartless had disappeared as the foursome had made their way further into the market place. "Damn it! We lost them!" Aqua said as Solider Heartless appeared to be slightly faster then she could recall.

"Uh-no, it's gone" said Donald as the mage duck now regretted not using a magic spell back when they were spotted on the roof.

"As much as I hate to admit it but they'll be back" Sora said to his teacher; "Yeah and mostly likely bringing more of them too" Goofy agreed with Sora

"That's the main problem with the Heartless" started off Aqua "They may not retain their minds but although they do oddly behave like a heart because they don't know when to give up." Aqua then remarked letting out a controlled sigh of her frustration. "Talk about your cruel irony" she said in addition_, "But then again they are hearts wrapped in darkness, I suppose I should have been too surprised" _her mind then stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"That reminds me Master Aqua, I have a question for you" Sora getting his Master's attention; Aqua locking eye contact with Sora "Why is it that the heartless are called heartless while you just said they act like they have a heart but they're mindless and have no body, except for Ansem." He said, stopping for a minute and then continuing.

"That brings me to my other question. Why our new enemies the Nobodies, the advanced ones Master Yensid was talking about act like they have a mind while they're one who are heartless?" Sora asked his Master.

Aqua could only blink at her pupil in response; even Donald and Goofy had a hard to time following that question, "What I mean Master, is shouldn't it be the other way around?" asked Sora.

The bluenette finally understanding what Sora asking, translation: Why aren't the nobodies called the Heartless and The Heartless called the nobodies?

Aqua reaching her hand to the back of her head pulling out her ponytail; so she could fix it "...uh well Sora. The Nobodies didn't even exist till few years ago and that's a vague estimated guess of when they did come into existence while the heartless have been called 'heartless' for longer amount of time." Aqua answering Sora's question "I honestly don't know, Sora, it's my contractual obligation is to get rid of them and keep balance. Not name them." Aqua then said just about comically snapping at Sora.

Breaking her attention from Sora and taking it too Donald and Goofy "Let's just look for Leon and others, now" Aqua then said as she walked head them.

"Geez, you just could have said, I don't know" Sora mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>The foursome walked through the market place and spot an elderly duck holding some ice cream near a freezer, "Uncle Scrooge!" shouted Donald.<p>

Aqua spotting the other duck dressed in a blue a shirt and black top hat, "I've met him before in..." Aqua said out loud but then became a hushed voice "…Radiant Garden" as Aqua had nearly forgotten Hollow Bastion's former self, a stupid mental mistake on her part.

"Err, who?" Sora then asked.

Goofy then turning to Sora and Aqua, "He's Donald's uncle; a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helping' to set up a traffic system."

"Typhoon?" questioned Sora, "I think you mean, Tycoon Goofy" Sora corrected.

"A transit system!" Donald also correcting Goofy's mistake.

"What's with all that racket?" spoke an heavily accented voice spoke out to them.

Scrooge turns around and sees them, "Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!"

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge" replied Donald.

"Ah, if only I were..." Scrooge looks to Donald and then his eyes catch the sight of the bluenette keyblade master. "Aye lass, how are you? It's been quite some time since we've last met, right lass." Scrooge then said to Aqua, whom merely gave the older duck a smile and said, "I've been fine" Aqua hadn't expected him to remember her, after all it was only short encounter between them.

Scrooge McDuck then turning back to his eldest nephew, "I cannot seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make it millions if I just got it right..." said the frugal but very wealthy duck looks at the ice cream bar in his hand, licks it, and looks disgusted "Terrible...!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Uncle Scrooge, you always did make the best ice-cream back home" Donald giving his uncle some comfort.

* * *

><p>The foursome decided to move forward and let Scrooge McDuck get back to his business while they had their own to attend too whether it was Heartless or trying to find Leon and friends.<p>

"Ya know, back in traverse Town, Leon could and did find us at drop of hat and that was even before we became friends and allies" commented Sora, "Then how come we can't find him as easily" Sora then said which sounded more like a complaint which was rare for Sora, excluding that time in Agrabah when he would stop complaining about the heat.

Aqua looking back to her student "Sora, First thing, Traverse Town was smaller than it appeared to be. Secondly, Leon kept tabs on us and even had strangers coming up to us to deliver messages" remarked Aqua as the bluenette figured that Leon gave out their descriptions Just on the off chance they returned to Traverse Town. Granted they had to due to circumstances with the Gummi Ship and Kairi.

"Oh right, I'd almost forgotten that" said Sora as he sheepishly closed his eyes and moved his hands behind his head.

"Actually you did forget" Aqua whispered to herself but didn't intend for Sora to hear it "huh, you say something Master Aqua?" Sora could have sworn he heard his teacher say something but the female master shook her head lightly and said, "Didn't say anything"

As they continued to make their way to the Borough, where some odd light pedestals appears and disappears, as if scanning for something

"Hey, what's going on?" Donald being the first to question, what they just saw.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." Spoke out a female voice.

The four look around and eventually see Yuffie on top of a building. They almost didn't recognize the ninja girl; without her standing out colors, as the girl now wore Black and white.

Sora smiles as he finally see's a familiar face "Yuffie!" the island boy calling out her name. Yuffie waves slightly, and sees something behind them, "Look out!" she then calls out the group of four. Sora's Keyblade flashes into his hands as a Dusk swoops in to hit him.

"Great, if it ain't one thing then it's another." Aqua then said as she kicked the dusk away from her and then quickly swinging her keyblade into and destroying the creature.

They are quickly surrounded by Nobodies but they disposed of them just as fast, and with some help from the defense mechanism.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys!" Yuffie hops down to them "I see you all are still in top form."<p>

Sora jokingly smirked "What'd you expect?" Sora pats his chest "Looks like you're doing okay, too." He then tells her.

Yuffie scoffed at the boy "Well, what did YOU expect?" returning with her own joke smirk.

"How are the others?" Donald speaking up, Yuffie smiled at the mage duck "We're all great!"

Sora then looking from his master to Yuffie "Hey Yuffie, have you seen the King and Riku?"

To be honest, Aqua wasn't sure about Mickey's whereabouts at the moment especially after Twilight Town. Mickey told her, he wanted to keep an eye on DiZ, The King then pointed out to Aqua how something about the red cloaked man that was seemingly familiar and he had to investigate further. As for Riku; Aqua knew Riku was trailing behind them using the dark corridors, as horrible as Riku's transformation was Aqua didn't deny the fact. It does make it easy for Riku to hide and sneak about The World That Never Was.

The dark haired girl then answering Sora "Nope" She starts to walk off but turns back "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again." Yuffie added.

Sora imitating Leon's stance and putting his fingers to his forehead "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." as he quoted the elder brunette's last words to Sora and Aqua at their last meeting in Hollow Bastion.

Yuffie then busted out laughing as Sora then too begins to laugh "Is that supposed to be Leon?" Donald and Goofy laugh along with the girl

Aqua didn't join in the group laugh as her attention was brought to area of the town they were in, "_I know where we are and if my memory serves me correct, Merlin's house is around here."_ thought Aqua.

Yuffie then managing to compose herself "That was a good one, Sora." said the great ninja "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon" Yuffie then extending an invite to the foursome as she headed off.

* * *

><p>Yuffie runs around the corner; the others follow her and enter Merlin's House.<p>

"_I knew it"_ said Aqua's mind as she was the last to enter the house.

Cid is typing at a computer, while Aerith and Leon are standing behind him and watch him work

Yuffie then with wide and opened arms "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" she announced to the foursome as if they were a worldwide audience and which had without a doubt captured the attention of the others.

Aerith being the first to greet the foursome "We missed you!" said the green eyed, light brunette as she held her hands together.

Cid taking a moment away from the computer to look at them "Well, if you ain't in top shape." But then went back to his work.

Leon looking to the foursome as if inspecting them "I knew it." he said.

Sora was confused "Knew what?" he asked the older man.

Leon then explained to Sora "A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." As Leon mentioned the one thing Aqua hadn't mentioned to Sora, Donald and Goofy. Aqua let her own hand hit her face but then quickly dropped the hand to her side as she looked at Leon with some caution.

Alright, Aqua will admit that there was no way Leon could have know what happened; So there no reason to be mad but never the less she didn't expect that kind of reaction, She wondered if Where the other parties effected would remember the fact that Sora was absence for a year. If Aqua ever saw Naminé again, she'd have to ask about this.

Sora then wide eyed as he tried to digest this information, "You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!" Donald now annoyed, himself "Thanks!" he said in his usual calm-mad tone of voice.

Yuffie turned back to the foursome as Aqua now faced everyone again "So where've you guys been all this time?" the black haired girl asked.

"We were sleeping'." Answered Goofy

Cid then stopping again "Where? In cold storage?" he said jokingly

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy act abit nervously, _"Why do joke guesses always have to be right?"_ Aqua asked in her own mind.

"I've got a better question, why?" Leon asked Aqua; his eyes locking with the keyblade master's as he crossed his arms over his chest but Aqua wasn't letting Leon's accusing stare get to her.

Aerith only smiled at the group, "It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!"

Sora now feeling the need to change the subject "So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" he questioned Leon, Aerith, and Cid shake their heads; Sora's head dropped down as he looks to the floor, "Right."

"Sorry." Aerith apologized "But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." Sora said to the light haired brunette flower girl.

Cid gets up in Sora's face, "Don't go thanking' us just yet."

Leon still keeping his eyes focused on Aqua "Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem"

Aqua giving the brunette a big wide fake smile, "Let me guess, you've got a Heartless and Nobodies problem" as the fake smile faded and her tone of voice going right into 'No Surprise'.

"That's right!" Yuffie exclaimed in the same tone of voice.

Sora looked at the group "Sounds like you could use our help." Said the boy

"Then let's cut to the chase Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here." said Leon

Sora pats his chest proudly, "Like we're gonna say, no?" he tells Leon while Aqua looked to her pupil, "When do we not say no, Sora" the female wielder spoke out to her pupil.

Leon looking from Aqua to Sora "...I forgot who I'm dealing with." He then said to Sora and Aqua

While Donald had taken an offense to it "Hey...what do you mean by that?" said the Duck.

Aerith smiled at the mage duck, "Just think of it as a sort of Leon compliment."

Leon opens the door, "Follow me to the bailey" His glance focusing at Aqua "There's something you need to see." Leon then leaves the house, Merlin appears and getting in the way of the exit. "Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" said old wizard as took a quick looks at the foursome.

"Merlin!" greeted Donald and Goofy.

"The gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie said to the wizard.

Merlin looking absolutely thrilled "Splendid! We'll count on you!" he said to the group of four.

"_Naturally, because fate really has it out for me, to do all of this"_ Aqua thought to herself sarcasticlly.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "Right!" they all said in unison at Merlin.

Merlin looked to the flower girl "Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" Asked the wizard

"Oh!" Aerith takes out four cards from her dress, "Here...they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them." The flower girl said as she handed them the purple colored cards.

Taking her card, Aqua could feel a smile forming at the corners of her mouth as she looked at the card; Sora takes the card and flips it so he can read it "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"

"Membership cards!" Donald pointed out

"Kind of cool, huh?" commented Goofy as Donald and Sora nod in agreement

"Thank you, Aerith" Aqua said to the Flower girl. The light haired brunette bringing her hands together as if she were praying and smiled at the keyblade Master.

Sora turns around to the door "Hey, thanks, Leahhh...huh?" sees that Leon is gone "Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!"

"We'd better hurry then we don't need Leon getting irritable" Aqua then said as she turned to Yuffie, "Where is the bailey located?" questioned the bluenette. The dark haired ninja girl then told Aqua where they had to go.

Merlin looked to the young keyblade apprentice "Just a moment, Sora. What has happened to your magic, it doesn't feel as powerful from when we last met?" pondered Merlin while Sora had the face of a deer in head lights.

Aqua looked to Sora and noticed Merlin was right about Sora's magic, _"Why didn't I notice it earlier?"_ Aqua mentally asked herself but she knew the real answer. She was too distracted by so many things that were going on; of course the keyblade master would slip up somewhere down the line. This had to be a form of a wakeup call to her; a sign for to focus on what's in front her. _"How could I have been so stupid?" _mentally yelling at herself.

"Huh...Oh, that's right..." Sora crosses his arms

"Maybe you lost some of it while you were asleep!" Joked Yuffie

"_Technically before he fell asleep" _Aqua mentally added while she felt like an idiot for not noticing Sora's lack of magic.

Merlin sighing at Sora, "Now, what am I to do with you, boy? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells, to start you off. But be careful with them!" Merlin giving Sora a warning as he took out his magic wand to help Sora.

Sora giving the wizard his big smile "Thanks, Merlin!"

"Come we really need to go now" said Aqua as she and Goofy were by the door.

"To the bailey and fast!" spoke out Donald as he joined the other two as he grabbed Sora by the arm and they took off to meet with Leon.

* * *

><p>The foursome finally reaches the bailey and immediately sees Leon looking over the edge at the dark castle far in the distance. Moving closer to the brunette, Aqua was standing next to Leon with Sora, Donald and Goofy behind her.<p>

Leon pointing out the window "Look at that" Aqua's blue eyes growing wide at the horrifying sight before her; she could feel her mouth involuntary open.

Sora takes a look too and it leaves him gasping in shock. Donald and Goofy hadn't re-acted any better.

"All those heartless, I knew this world was hit hard but I never imagined anything like this actually happening" Aqua told Leon.

Leon then began to explain "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything; except...for that..." He points to the castle, then points to two Dusks walking in the direction of the castle "...and that."

"We'll handle 'em!" Sora speaking up for the group

"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora, do you know what's going on, then?" Leon then said to the boy. Aqua finding it hard to move her gaze from pit filled with a countless numbers of heartless to her student.

Sora nodded and began to explain "There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies." Said Sora

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Added in Goofy

"You called?" A deep masculine voice spoke out; Aqua freezing on sight as she heard that voice, _"What's he doing here?" _The keyblade master could feel her anger rising as she tried to keep herself in check.

Everyone but Aqua looking around and see no one; Sora runs out into an open area

"You're doing well." The same disembodied voice spoke out again. Sora then getting mad as he now demanded the identity of who was speaking, "Who's are you!" He unleashes his Keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration..." Several Dusks appear on the command of their leader. Aqua summons her keyblade; Leon readies his Gun-blade; Donald summoning his Mage staff and Goofy bringing forth his shield. Sora chases the Dusks through the bailey. The gate closes to keep the lesser nobodies inside.

"Keep them away from the gate" ordered Leon. Aqua protected the gate with lined with her fire mines, if any of the creatures got passed them. Aqua, Sora, Leon, Donald and Goofy help keep the Nobodies away from the gate as they fight off the onslaught of the lesser nobodies.

"Thunder!" cried out Donald as he and Goofy fought together. Leon held his own as he fought off the Dusks; Sora stayed closer to Aqua as they were fighting against larger group of Dusks.

* * *

><p>Once all the lesser nobodies were defeated; Sora runs back out to the open area; Goofy and Sora follow. Aqua made a gesture to Leon telling him to stay by the gate, just in case of more nobodies showing up.<p>

As the voice began to speak again "The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands..." A group of seven people laughing

"Show yourselves!" demanded Sora.

Seven cloaked figures appear and the central one raises his arms,

"Organization XIII!" called out Goofy.

And that was when Aqua made her entrance as she used her teleporting technique and appeared in front of Sora; Aqua was standing on the ledge as draft of wind began to gently making the long locks of blue hair fly off into the side as she held out her keyblade, locking her eyes on the central organization member.

Aqua then giving the central nobody a compassionate and warm smile "Now don't you all worry; My hands are very capable" Aqua said as she undoubtedly threatened them; Her tone of voice taking was mix of intimidation with dash of sultry as she still wore that smile on her face.

The Superior was almost amused by this as smirk crept up on his hidden face as he was locked in secret eye contact with the keyblade master.

"_What!"_ thought the one eyed nobody as he looked at the woman before them, _"I was told that bitch was dead!"_ Axel who stood behind Xigbar actually could see the older nobody clench his hand into a fist.

Sora, then taking on his fighting stance "Good. Now we can settle this!" as Sora closed his hand into a fist. Aqua using her free hand and getting her grip on Sora's keyblade her way of telling him to stand down.

"What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends" said the leader of the nobodies.

The Bluenette keeping her eyes on the leader, "Oh did you now and here I was under the impression that all of you just simply banded together to become giant pains in my ass." Aqua said

The keyblade master was expecting one of them to make of move. Prepared to fight them off but Aqua didn't let her surprise show as the moment she was waiting for didn't happen. Instead the organization began to retreat as they begun to disappear within the dark corridors as they laughed at the heroes.

"Stop!" screamed Donald as he runs to a set of stairs but as a single cloaked man appears before them, "What's the big idea!" demanded Donald. "Oopsy-daisy!" mocked the hooded man with the surfer accent.

Quirking an eyebrow, Aqua actually recognizing the voice, _"No way, it couldn't be..." _The female master then having mental flashback of that battle in the Keyblade graveyard,

"_**Why don't you leave with me and that way you can have your little fight with Terra" **_

"_**You two think you got some grand role to play? As If, your only here so that when I finish you off Terra can succumb to the darkness"**_

"Move!" shouted Sora

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" mocked the organization member

"I said get outta the way!" Sora commanded

"As if!" said the hooded man; Aqua's eyes narrowed as she figure out the identity of this nobody, "_Braig, that son of a..._"

"You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." The hooded man taunted Sora.

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" threatened Donald.

"See, that would work if I were just any old dude.'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me." Said the organization member

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" shot back Sora.

"I beg to differ, Sora" interrupted Aqua, "Once a flunky always a flunky; Out of everyone here, you would know, wouldn't you" mocked the keyblade master as she glared at the hooded man.

"Oh-No my dear, I think you got the wrong impression." The hooded man wags a finger at Aqua "_So do you know it's me. Well just you wait baby you'll get what's coming to ya"_ Xigbar vowed in his mind.

"You gonna cry?" teased Sora, Aqua continuing to glare at the hooded man, The keyblade master had to congratulate herself on staying this composed no matter how much she wanted to rip _this_ particular Nobody to shreds.

"As if! Why don't I remind you both, how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" the man then said to the island boy.

"Remind me?" question Sora as he goes into a deep thought; Sora snaps out of it and glares at the nobody.

"Oh yes, please do remind me" Taunted Aqua, She didn't know where this new attitude was coming from but Aqua wasn't going to deny that she liked it, even just a little bit. "What is it now? Seven to eight nobodies whom have already faded away" she added on.

Aqua was more than aware that she only killed two of the nobodies at castle Oblivion but the ones Riku told her about however Aqua wasn't opposed to the idea of embellishment to instill her intimidation to rest of the organization.

Ignoring the female master's remark; the hooded man laughs "That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look"

"_Why isn't he attacking us? Xemnas really couldn't have sent him to make chit-chat…or did he stay on his own?"_ Aqua thought to herself, _"He?...is he trying to talk to Roxas?"_

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" said Sora

"Gee... I just don't know." The man spreads his arms open as if challenging them to strike him. He soon gives up "Be a good boy, Sora" and then giving one more look over to Aqua.

"Wait!" called out Donald; He disappears as Donald tries to jump on him, "Nuts! He got away!"

Sora rubbing the back of his head "That was weird. WHO gave him the same look?"

"_Was he really trying to stir Roxas into consciousness?"_ Aqua considered the possibility.

"Ya' know, I think he was just trying' to confuse ya." Noted Goofy as the four regrouped.

Leon finally joins with the others as no other anybody were being sent to the bailey's gate.

"Yeah, you're right. There's only one of me!" exclaimed Sora as he takes out his membership card and reads it, once again, "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member…" The card begins to glow Sora gasps and let's go of it. It floats in the air to everyone's amazement. The Keyblade glows

"Huh?" Sora not knowing what was happening.

"That's a new one" commented Aqua

"What's this?" as Leon finally came over to the others.

"Gawrsh, ya think...?" said Goofy

Light flashes from the Keyblade and the card. Wind blows through Sora's clothes and hair as a crown symbol appears on the ground beneath him. The card reveals a Keyhole and Sora locks it, opening a gateway

"Ohh...now I get it. That must've been the gate Master Yen Sid talked about." Said Sora

"Oh boy!" cried out Donald

"Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling." Sora then said.

Leon nods, "Organization XIII... They look tough. Be careful out there."

"I'd hate to leave here knowing about Heartless pit but with the Organization, it's a risk we can't make." Aqua then said to the older brunette. "We'll be back as soon as possible" Aqua tells him, in addition.

Leon nods his head at the Keyblade Master.

"See ya soon." Sora says.

Leon salutes them.

* * *

><p>The cloaked members are now seated in a circular white room in various tall chairs<p>

"The Hero of Light seemed quite shocked. Its 10 years too early for a child like that to wield the Keyblade" commented, Xaldin the whirlwind lancer.

"Well, that's good for us. Now he and the female will just keep obediently going on ahead." He points ahead "Just like someone of the light." Said Xigbar

Saix looking to Number Two, "If they don't, then they are of no use to us." Spoke Number Seven

"Well then, he might just entertain us." He pulls out some cards from his sleeve and chooses one, holding it between two fingers, "I'll pass out some cards" Said Luxord.

"Pick a good one for me! If you make me wanna go for it quickly; we'll be fine!" said Demyx

Xigbar looking to Number Nine "Well, aren't you the confident one. So if anything happens, you'll handle it?" he asked Number Nine in mocking tone.

The man abruptly sits up in his chair, Demyx then realizing what could actually happen "Huh? Me? Ya 'know menial work isn't really my thing..." He shrinks back down

"Stop this!" the voice of the superior demanded, the room went silent. "Acting like you have hearts... We feel nothing." He said to them as if they needed to keep being reminded but since the situation with Roxas, no one begged to argue.

Luxord then genuinely disappointed "How boring." He makes his card vanish into his hand. "There goes my entertainment."

Saix looked at all the members as his eyes roamed the room. "Those who forget our true goals will be eliminated." Threatened

"Everyone" They all look in toward the leader "The Keyblade master and apprentice are once again walking their paths. Let us plant some seeds in those paths." Xemnas ordered

"Go." All but the leader teleport away.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p> 


	4. Land Of Dragons P1

Kingdom Hearts II: Rebirth

Chapter 4: Land of Dragon's P1

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts series; they belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Important Note: For those who have read KH: Rebirth, you would have noticed that I never included the summons and since it is mentioned in Land of Dragons and Pride Rock, I have already thought a way around it.

Important Note 2: Pride Rock and Atlantica are still being cut because they provide nothing for the story progression of the main plot or even subplot…yes I do acknowledge Pete was there at Pride Rock but it still did nothing for the story either way, At least to me it does.

* * *

><p>After the foursome re-boards the Gummi Ship, getting settle into their positions before they had begun to take off.<p>

"I wonder, where will end up next" Sora pondered to the others. Donald shrugged a shoulder to the island boy as he sat in the pilot's chair, tying to get the Gummi Ship to focus on the newly opened pathway.

Soon enough, there was static coming from the ship's communication system, the frequency wasn't as well as someone was trying to reach them but eventually it all came in clear

Once again it was Chip and Dale, "You guys need to check out your map, something weird is going on!" warned the Chipmunks and the heroes notice that their map has changed as it appears that something unexplainable has happened, they watched a world disappear.

"Hey! What happened to Twilight Town?" questioned Chip

"It's gone!" yelled a shocked Dale

An eerie silence grew fast around the four heroes as the ship finally began to take off into the asteroid field.

* * *

><p>A village is burning. A hawk flies through the air. A single man stands in the midst. The hawk lands on his shoulder and he smiles.<p>

A soldier watches from a bamboo grove

"See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance!" exclaimed Mushu. The shadow of a large dragon surrounded by red smoke on a large rock is talking with the soldier, "I can see it now: "Fa Mulan whoops' public enemy number one!" You gonna be famous! I'm talking' A-list!"

The solider looks to Mushu with an unsure expression. "Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered." Mulan confessed to her companion.

Mushu crossing his tiny arms, "Whatever. You just scared, admit it."

"Aren't you?"

The small dragon places a hand on his forehead.

* * *

><p>Having landed not too long ago into this new world; Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are walking though the grove.<p>

"I wonder, if we'll ever run into a town or a traveling merchant, so we cloud at least figure out where we are." Aqua said to the others as they continued walking.

When Goofy stops walking as he spots something out of the corner of his eye "Ah, Aqua, I think you should look here for a moment" he says to the Keyblade Master, their conversation stops as the Keyblade Master walks over to the Knight of the guard.

Aqua with Sora and Donald looking over her shoulders see a shadow and become suspicious

"A Heartless?" questioned Donald

The bluenette shook her head "Doesn't feel like a heartl…" Aqua then being cut off as Sora interrupted her

"Let's get the jump on 'him!" declared the keyblade apprentice, Sora and Donald then running ahead as Aqua and Goofy were still in position.

"No! You idiots get back here!" Aqua said after them in a controlled low but harsh voice.

Goofy stood by Aqua as he put a hand to his mouth "Gawrsh, Those two better look before they leap." He said to the bluenette.

Aqua could only give Goofy a dead-panned expression before even commenting on that statement "Bit late to say that Goofy" she then said as the two then began to follow after Sora and Donald.

Sora gasps as they run in.

Mushu jumps from behind the rock and then into Mulan's arms before climbing up and hiding behind Mulan's back. He is definitely not a large dragon

"Is that a lizard?" Goofy noting the small red creature, as he and Aqua came out form the same bushes; Sora and Donald ran out of.

Mushu pops out from behind Mulan "I am Mushu, The dragon; I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" the small red dragon said to the group of strangers.

Sora cocked his head to the side "You're a dragon but you're so tiny" said Sora; Mushu could feel a twitch in his left eye "Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're…Who are you anyway?" asked the Dragon.

Aqua quirked an eyebrow at temperamental dragon, she didn't know how to take this creature seriously. The keyblade master crossing her arms over her chest before her gaze shifted to the human that was accompanying the dragon.

Aqua noted that the person was wearing a uniform of sorts; there was something about that uniform that screamed military.

"Yes, just who are you?" asked the solider.

Aqua kept a perceptive gaze onto the solider. something wasn't feeling or looking right about him; in fact the solider was very nervous and looking a bit paranoid about something.

Mushu hops to the ground, "Isn't it obvious, there the bad guys! And I kick all kinds of bad guy butt! Yeah you know, 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon!" Mushu exclaimed proudly.

Mushu walking over to Sora's leg to kick at it; Sora moves his leg and Mushu falls over, "Not even remotely close!" said Sora, "Besides if we were that bad guys, then why we haven't attacked you by now" Sora said to the dragon.

Mushu picked himself up from the ground, as he stretched out an arm before utterly realizing the boy was right, it left the small dragon for a loss of words.

"Mushu, stop it. It's clear that they aren't 'bad guys' or apart of Shan-Yu's army." The solider finally speaking up but in a soft voice "I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean..." She quickly lowers her voice.

Aqua then realized what that 'off' feeling was and the keyblade master was right, "_That actually explains part of it"_

"Ping!" Mushu added in quickly

"Mulan Ping?" asked Donald

"Just...Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." Said Mulan.

"Well…Ping, I'm Aqua and these three are Sora, Donald and Goofy" Aqua making the introductions for the group.

Sora putting his arms behind his head, "So how do you know Mushu, know each other?

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians." Replied Ping

"We didn't know we were mistaking' somebody as important as a family guardian for a heartless" said Goofy

"_They mistook, Not we" _thought Aqua

Mushu pops up, "Yeah, that's right! Wait mistook me for a what, now!"He scurries back up onto Mulan's shoulders "And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here."

Sora gave his master an expression of 'What just happened'

Ping/Mulan smiles awkwardly at the foursome

"Well, guess what, kiddies? Its payback time!" said Mushu

"Mushu..." Mulan whisper's in a low tone of voice.

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" Mushu then asked the four

"Hmm, sounds fair. I guess" Sora unsurely responded

Mushu then started explaining "See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army." Mushu switches shoulders, "We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp."

"Would you three join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you." Ping/Mulan then asked mostly looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Three?" Aqua then asked but then again, this did just confirm her earlier conclusion even more.

"What do you mean, "fit in"?" Sora asked the solider.

Mushu was now the one faltering in his speech "Well, um, uh, don't…don't worry about that."

Aqua merely shook her head at the dragon "You're pretending' to be a male, aren't you?" Aqua then outing Ping's real gender; Mulan looked shocked at first before then becoming shy

Mulan had to admit that her father's uniform did hide her body's feminine features but features that couldn't be easily hidden as in her face and hands as they were obviously feminine and Mulan didn't exactly make major changes to her appearance aside from cutting her once long beautiful hair.

After all, how could a female simply not recognize another even with those conditions?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy jump in surprise

"You're a...girl?" Sora felt like he needed to ask but Mulan's face said it all.

Mulan looking and even sounding sheepishly "You didn't notice?" she answered.

"Uh-uh." Said Donald

"Not me." Sora then said afterward

Goofy looked at Mulan, "Ya know, when you pay close attention to the face, then you can tell but that's if you're looking for it" said Goofy.

"If you hadn't been so nervous and paranoid, perhaps I wouldn't have been able to tell, despite your feminine facial features." Aqua told Mulan.

Mulan to Mushu, "I think it's working"

Mushu shrugged "I don't know…" as he looked as Aqua and Goofy but then looking over to Sora and Donald "Those two seem like they fall for anything." Said Mushu; They keyblade apprentice and the duck mage having over heard the comment.

"I'm right here!" shouted Sora

"Hey!" snapped Donald

Aqua then turning to Mulan, "So tell me, Mulan, why are you doing this?" the Keyblade master questioned the solider dressed girl.

"To begin, China has been threatened and attacked by a warlord who goes by the name of Shan-Yu and so the emperor and China's generals just recently ordering being a draft of age sons and retied soldiers." Mulan explained then pausing as she recalled that late afternoon of when the draft recruiters came to her village in her mind

"My father was among of the retired soldiers but he's been so…ill and after already disappointing him and my family earlier that day; I openly said to the village that he couldn't do it; My concern for my father caused him to be humiliated on a exceedingly high level but he took the message anyway I'm not sure if it was to prove me wrong or to serve his emperor" Mulan then paused again

"After an argument with my father, I ran from our home and out into the storm and I just didn't know what to do with myself and until I had seen something that was so overwhelming that it lead me to an idea; I hadn't thought possible. So I ran to my ancestors to pray and it wasn't long till I found myself stealing my father's armor and message scroll and now on my way to the army." Mulan then finally finishing her tale to the other woman.

* * *

><p>Aqua watched from her hidden position, using her vanish spell to avoid detection from the army camp or from the enemies of China's army as she sent Sora, Donald and Goofy to join in Mulan's mission of fitting in with the army.<p>

Before sending them off, Aqua had given Mulan a few quick pointers in handling a sword and its weight. Aqua finished the quick lesson with telling Mulan, "Practice every chance you get"

Aqua could see that they were walking into the encampment, now.

"Remember, girl…manly!" Mushu said before going into his hiding spot.

Mulan straightens up and does a very awkward strut into the camp, walking behind Sora, Donald and Goofy."

Sora joins a line of soldiers before being pushed from his spot by Yao "'Bout time we got some grub." Said the short bearded solider

"Hey, no cutting!" complained Sora

"Get out!" Donald then said

Yao punches Sora in the face. Donald mumbles something and pounces on Yao

"Back off!" shouted Yao

Yao and Donald exchange punches

"Uh-oh!"

Ling and Chien-Po come along

"Hey, a space in line!" said the skinny solider

Ling ends up pushing Yao farther from the line. Chien-Po accidentally knocks Ling and Yao away from the line

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." Chien-Po ponders to himself out loud.

Yao gets Donald off him, "Knuckle sandwiches!" Yao then punches Ling

"That does it!" screamed Sora as he attempts to go after Yao; Donald knocks Ling down and starts jumping on his back. Sora tries to grab Yao, but Yao knocks Sora's hands away. Chien-Po, Goofy, and Ping just stand there not really knowing what to do

* * *

><p>Aqua couldn't believe what was happening right before her very eyes as she watched the fight break out "…Seriously?…" she said out loud as the disbelief was not simply passing over.<p>

The Keyblade master then putting her face in her hands, "You've got to be freaking kidding me" she said at first "…You've got to be _**freaking**_kidding me" she repeated as she moved her hands from her face.

Aqua seething in her anger "Can't even have one simple thing go right ever" as she complained; Just now being in general to all the incidents that have happened to them as a group.

* * *

><p>"Please!" Mulan then shouted as it got the attention of those fighting amongst each other; they all stop fighting and turn to look at Mulan.<p>

"Please!" mocked Ling

"What a girl!" Yao then insulted 'Ping'

"Uh...knock it off!" Mulan then said,

"Knock what off?" countered Yao

"You punched me!" shouted Sora

"Cutting in line!" complained Donald

"What a shrimp!" Ling also insulting 'Ping'

Mushu popping out from Ping's armor "Who you calling' a shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Mulan shoves Mushu back inside "L-let's just get back in line, okay?" Mulan suggested to the soldiers.

Sora turned to Mulan "Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!"

"Want some more?" said Yao

"Soldiers! Get back in line!" entered a masculine and very commanding voice.

"It's the Captain!" said Ling

They all quickly regain the line formation. Donald peeks out for a second, and then straights back up. The captain walks down the line staring at each of them. After he leaves, Sora makes a fist, glaring at Yao.

Then the Shadow Heartless appears. Sora readies his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy ready their own weapons.

Aqua still using Vanish on herself comes out from her hiding spot ready to fight the heartless.

"What are they?" Mulan asked Sora as they were surrounded by these numerous creatures.

"Heartless!" answered the island boy.

"Oh yeah?" Ling said as if he weren't intimidated by the heartless; Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po ready their fists

"Ping, I hope you're ready!" Sora said to Mulan.

Soon enough, they were fighting off the heartless, Aqua stuck by Mulan's side during the battle as Mulan was very knew to fighting and Heartless were new territory as opposed to fighting an army of Huns.

* * *

><p>They successfully get rid of the Heartless while Captain Shang returns and heads over to Mulan, Sora, Donald, Goofy and indirectly Aqua to speak with them<p>

"You three. What are your names?" demanded the captain, ignoring Mulan as he got closer to the group.

"Sora"

"Donald"

"Goofy"

"You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging" complimented the Captain.

Mulan thought it would be best to introduce herself, rather himself "Captain Shang, I am the son of Fa Zhou…" Captain Shang quickly turning to Mulan cutting off her sentence "You should return home." He said without a second glance at Mulan.

Aqua couldn't believe what she was hearing from this camp's leader and how this captain was treating a new solider; wasn't it the captain's job to train new soldiers like Mulan…err Ping?

"B-but Captain... That would dishonor my family!" Mulan tried to defend herself

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?" Captain Shang countered with as that silenced Mulan.

Mulan trying to be tough while fighting off that upset feeling that was building up inside. "Don't make me…!" Sora then cutting off Mulan before she said something that she may regret. "If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time."

Aqua watched Sora making a plea for Mulan/Ping to stay, _"Quick thinking, there Sora"_ thought Aqua as she gave her pupil a mental point for standing up for Mulan.

Shang looked from Mulan to Sora and then back to Mulan, "Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together." Offered Sora

Putting his hands together and then behind his back to keep a stiff posture of intimidation "So...you want to be tested?" questioned Captain Shang, Mulan nodding her head 'yes'

"Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass" said Shang.

Donald pumping a fist "We'll smash them!" exclaimed the mage duck while Goofy smiled on in agreement with his feathered friend. Aqua could only smirk at the confidence that Donald had.

"I doubt that." Shang spoke as he still kept his eyes on Mulan.

The bluenette then frowning at the Captain Shang and his open lack of faith in Mulan, _"I know war time is hard but still to behave in such a way"_ thought Aqua.

"You four will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops." The captain gave the order.

"That's it?" asked Sora before turning to Mulan and asking her opinion "No problem, Right?"

"R-right" Mulan then answered with some hesitation that was very detectable which caused another harsh glare from Captain Shang.

"Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. So stay alert!" Shang told them.

"Sir!" the group minus Aqua, replied to the Captain.

"A strange figure was seen at the Checkpoint! Head there quickly and defeat the enemy!" ordered the group and with that command given to the group, they headed out.

The strange figure that was reported turned out to be a group of heartless, Aqua once again joined the group but this time without the vanish spell.

The group fought in pairs expect for Aqua, as they fought the heartless. Aqua noted that Mulan was did slightly better, perhaps it was the support given from Sora that gave Mulan the motive to be better and stronger.

After defeating the Heartless at the Checkpoint, Aqua went back to using her Vanish spell as to keep a close eye on the group and to keep them in check, incase that Solider ever came back looking for another fight with Sora and Donald; of course after giving Sora and Donald the scolding of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>When reporting back to Captain Shang, "You've done a passable job." He told them "But stay alert! This is just the beginning. Shan-Yu has invaded our country. We must stop him at all costs." He then said.<p>

"Yes, that's exactly what I needed from you. Now, you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well."

"I knew it!" Sora then mused with a smile on his face

"Captain...?" Mulan addressing the higher ranked solider; Shang looked to Mulan "I suppose you've made a little progress..." he said to her.

Aqua keeping her silence as she shook her head in disappointment at the Captain for his arrogance towards Mulan, male or female.

"Not a little; a lot!" defended Donald.

"No" she shook her head at Donald before turning to Shang. "You're right, Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of!" Mulan requested in a stronger and much determined tone of voice.

Aqua then smiled at the female solider.

"I'll give you one more chance. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert!

"Sir!"

"Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down!

* * *

><p>As the group enters the Mountain Trail, a hawk flies overhead. They fight their way to a village; Aqua went ahead of the army since being untraceable and went to lessen the groups of Heartless that were waiting in the mountain area.<p>

"Hey, you ain't half bad." Said Yao

"A man among men!" commented Ling

Chien-Po only smiled to Mulan.

"Thanks!" Mulan then said to the three soldiers; Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po leave.

Aqua then returned to the group by this time after ridding the path of numerous of heartless. The keyblade master needed a much break after that; the female master taking a seat on a giant but nearly flat looking rock as she felt her body begin to relax.

Aqua hadn't used magic or a potion to heal herself yet as some wounds she obtained from a centaur looking Heartless began to become more painful and nearly unbearable, it was even hurting just to breath in and out.

Mulan then looks down to the rocky ground, "But the Captain..."

"Heal" Aqua whispered to make sure, no one could hear her voice as she began to heal herself. Aqua then could easily breathe in and out without having her chest be in the pain it was previously feeling.

"Captain!" Sora said aloud as he spotted Captain Shang coming towards them; the captain then arrives with two foot soldiers on each side of him.

"Ping sure did great!" said Goofy.

"You bet he did!" added on Donald

Shang was taking Mulan into his troop with some careful consideration "Hmm...Fine. I'll let you join my troops but I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier." Shang then openly insulted Mulan.

"_Bastard!"_ Aqua cursed out Shang in her head.

"Why not!" demanded Sora

"It's all right, Sora." Mulan then putting a hand on the island boy's shoulder "I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of, just give me a chance" Mulan said to both Sora and Shang.

"That's the spirit, Ping." Commented Shang

"Sir!" Mulan replied

Shang and the two foot soldiers continue into the summit

"Good going, Ping!" said Ling from his position

"Thanks!"

They enter a small village near the summit

* * *

><p>Mushu then peeking out from his hiding spot within Mulan's armor "Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know its Shan-Yu." Said the small dragon.<p>

"Shan-Yu!" Mulan then said in shock.

"That's the Hun leader! We've got to tell the Captain!" Sora then stepped in

"Right!" Mulan agreed with the boy.

"Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads a sec." the group looked to the small dragon "Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family." Explained Mushu

Everyone nodded in agreement at this

"So let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars... Captain Muscle head will have to notice my girl!" The dragon finally finished.

"_This sounds like an idea, that can very easily backfire"_ Aqua said in her head as she couldn't take off the spell just yet considering how close they were still in the village with other soldiers. _"Had this been a female and male militia, I'd wouldn't be keeping my mouth closed this much." _Aqua then added.

"Okay. Let's go" Mulan actually seeing Mushu's point but unfortunately she wasn't seeing the down side of this 'taking matters into your own hands'

"We'll help out." Sora then spoke up.

Aqua then looked at Sora with a slight disappointment on her face; apparently neither did Sora see the downside.

Mushu smiled as he rubbed his hands together "Now we're cooking'! Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!"

As they enter the Village Cave

The female keyblade master dismissing the vanish spell, "Do all of you enjoying acting stupid and reckless or is this all involuntary." Aqua shouted to group as she sacred them from behind.

"AHH! I forgot you were doing that spell, Master Aqua" Sora said as he held a hand over his heart.

"Did any of you even stop and begin to think that this could actually be a trap?" Aqua then said to them, she was given no response " and I am majorly disappointed you and your poor judgments like this and for what, for information that could be true or false and not to mention going over a Capitan's head which could just as much end in punishment as it could an reward." Finished Aqua, again she received no answer from the group.

They couldn't deny the fact they did jump in without thinking of all the possible outcomes.

Sora then being the first to finally talk to his teacher "Master Aqua, I know your mad" he said to her but as the bluenette then angrily glared at her student, "Okay you are slightly more angry then you are just mad" he then commented to the female master as she was still giving him that glare, which made the keyblade apprentice uneasy, "But your right Aqua, we didn't think and we're extremely sorry" he apologized to his master.

"However we are already in this cave. It would stupid to turn back now, even if the information was wrong." Sora then reasoned with his master.

Aqua sighed in frustration, "fine" she said.

* * *

><p>The group explored the cave more as they came to find a huge area and find a small shrine<p>

The keyblade master merely crossed her arms as she, Sora and Mulan walked further into the area.

"Dead end" said Sora as his arms fell to his sides

"There's nobody here..." said Donald.

"You're crazy. Check again!" Mushu shouted as he then popped out once more.

"Oh, well..." Donald starts to leave

"Wait for me, Donald!" Goofy follows Donald out of the cave

"Hey, wait up!" Sora called after the animal duo, as Aqua said nothing but all of sudden felt a dark presence was close by

There is a strange shaking in the cave; "Huh?" went Mulan

"What? What is it?" said Mushu

A barrier forms at the entrance blocking Donald and Goofy out

"Aqua! Sora!" cried Donald

"Ping!" as Goofy called Mulan's fake name.

Shan-Yu goes unnoticed by the others as he laughs and secretly leaves the cave.

Several Heartless centaurs appear in the room, leaving Aqua, Sora and Mulan to take care of them.

The Bluenette calmly moved her head side to side as she wasn't surprised by the creatures appearing in the cave "What did I tell you?" Aqua then said as she summoned her keyblade and automatically placed Square mines on to the cave floor, creating an advantage over the brutal heartless.

Mulan and Sora fought side by side as it was two on two; Aqua taking on three at once, this time relying on her Ghost Drive to fight off the heartless.

"Nice fighting, Ping! You were amazing." Sora complimented the solider as he also used her false name.

The barrier vanishes as the last of the centaur heartless finally fade away. Aqua then dismissing the keyblade for a moment to catch a breath as Goofy and Donald walked back into the area.

"Are you all okay?" Goofy as the three

"Yeah, thanks to Ping." Said Sora, as he looked to Mulan with a friendly smile

"Hey you guys should be getting back" Aqua told the others as she used a potion this time to heal herself, and then summoning the keyblade once more to perform another Vanish spell.

Sora nodding to Aqua.

"C'mon! Time to report to the Captain!" said an excited Mushu

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here." Mulan pointed out the guardian dragon.

"Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!" Mushu then said to Mulan.

* * *

><p>They return to the Village, which has been reduced to smoking ashes. They find Li Shang among the rubble clutching his side<p>

"_It was more than just a trap; it was a diversion"_ thought Aqua as she observed the destroyed village.

"Captain!" Mulan shouted out to Shang. Shang tries to stand, leaning against a blackened wall but nearly fell over from his injuries.

"Don't overdo it, Captain!"Sora said to the captain as the Keyblade apprentice tried to help Shang stand at a steady balance.

"It's just a scratch." Shang then collapsing to the ground slightly

"Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?" Mulan questioned, "They went toward the summit..." answered the captain.

"We'll stop them!" Mulan then said

"It kind of is our fault." Goofy then spoke up as he felt his share of the fault

"Right." Mulan responded as she took in the devastation around her.

"You mean MY fault." Mushu then said as he felt more than enough of guilt

"Uh-uh!" went Donald; Aqua then nudged Donald with her Elbow despite her lack of appearance.

"Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us!" Sora said to Mushu before turning back to Shang "Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this."

They all look toward the summit

"Let's go."

The group runs through the Ridge to the Summit.

* * *

><p>The hawk flies over them to land on Shan-Yu's shoulder at the top of the summit. Hundreds of Heartless hover over the edge of the cliff.<p>

Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan get ready to fight.

The hawk flies off Shan-Yu's shoulder as he cleaves the air with his sword, "Attack!" Shan-Yu orders from the top of his lungs.

The Heartless charge down the mountain toward the group; they all try to fight them off until Shan-Yu speeds down the mountain with the group behind him.

The hawk flies overhead as Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling enter the summit attacking with fire cannons

"Stand back!" said Yao

"We'll handle this!" Ling said in addition.

Yao places the fire cannon on the snow and aims it at Shan-Yu. Mulan sees how that's not going to help completely and buts Yao out of the way

"Sorry!" she tells him

Mulan grabs the fire cannon and runs higher up the mountain. She aims it at the peak above

"Oh, a flint, flint, I need so…huh?" She looks at Mushu, "Me, hey, whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! Ah!" Mulan grabs Mushu and stretches him so his fire breath lights the fire cannon. Mushu ends up on the head of the cannon as it explodes, shooting him off to the mountaintop

"You're going the wrong way!" screamed the guardian dragon

While the others were still taking care of the heartless.

"They just keep on coming, just how many are here?" Sora asked after destroying a group of heartless, Sora using both Fire and Lightening against the attack.

Aqua didn't answer her pupil as she just kept on attacking the piranhas like creatures. She wasn't sure just how much energy she'd have for another Ghost Drive but Aqua wasn't discouraged as she choose her Blade-charge.

The cannon hits the mountain, causing an immense avalanche

"Yes!" Mulan screamed in success

"Captain?" Sora then seeing Shang

Shang enters with two foot soldiers. Mulan looks from Shang to the avalanche, then back at Shang. She runs to the captain

"Look out!" Mulan then yells to everyone

The snow races down the summit plowing over the remaining Heartless and Shan-Yu, heading straight for Aqua, Sora and the others. Mulan runs to Shang and grabs him by the hand, pulling him around the rock corner away from the pummeling snow

"Run for it!" Yao screams.

Donald and Goofy run towards, Mulan and Captain Shang while Sora tumbles into the moving frozen ground, Aqua then getting rid of the vanish spell as she bent back a leg and slid down the mountain; the slide of the mountain provided Aqua with enough speed to get to Sora, grabbing him by his arm as they quickly slid down. Her body then falling backwards into the snow as they reached a safe distance from away from the avalanche

And the rest of the troops quickly make a run for it around the rock formation as the snow falls off the edge of the summit.

Shang and Mulan catch their breath

"Thanks, Ping." The captain thanked Mulan

"It...was nothing." She replies

They stand up

"I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust." Shang then said to Mulan

"Thank you, Captain."

"Sora, are you alright?" spoke a female voice.

But it wasn't long until Shang had caught the sight of blue haired woman having a hand out to Sora for him to take as she lifted pulled him up to his feet.

"A woman? What is a woman doing here? Sora, explain this" demanded Captain Shang; the remaining men gawking at Aqua as if they haven't seen a woman before.

Aqua didn't let Captain Shang's glares or the stared of the other soldiers get to her as the keyblade Master stood her ground.

"Well Captain, this is my…Master, she taught me everything I know" Sora answered as he wasn't sure what to say.

"You're Master?" Shang looked like he was going to have a conniption.

"Yes, his Master. We're not exactly from around here, we go to where we are needed, and that is our duty" Aqua then said as she step up to the captain. "But most of all, we are not bounded by your laws" Aqua added.

Mushu pops out of the snow, "First she uses me as a lighter, and then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl." Spoke the complaining dragon as he walked over to Mulan.

"_Uh-No"_ thought Aqua as Mushu had caught everyone's attention

"Mushu!" Mulan cried out as the dragon had unknowingly ousted her gender to very one. "Huh?" Mushu sees that Shang is right there and clasps his hands over his mouth

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" Shang said as he couldn't believe it. Mulan says nothing.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy regroup near Shang and Mulan

"Ping! Captain!" Sora then said to them

Shang looked to the group "You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise and that this Woman was following us" the captain yelled to them

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are at a loss for words while Aqua crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army...is death." Continued Shang "Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed." He then said to the group.

"But Captain..." argued Sora

"My debt is repaid." Shang then yelled.

Shang walks back toward the Ridge "The Emperor is waiting! Move out!" The troops leave the summit.

* * *

><p>"Master Aqua, I don't understand, why did you give away your position?" Sora asked his Master. The keyblade master turned to her apprentice, "Even I have my stupid and reckless moments." She said to him.<p>

Mulan sighs. Mushu hops onto her shoulder, "Mulan... I blew it." Mushu then tried to apologize to Mulan; The female didn't say anything to the guardian dragon as she changes out of her armor, "Thank you, everyone, Sorry I got you in trouble." Mulan then said so the foursome

"It's no big deal. So Ping... I mean, uh, Mulan...what're you gonna do now?" Sora questioned Mulan.

Mulan gave Sora a small smile "Go back home." She answered

"You know, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling." Said Mushu; Mulan sighs again.

Sora takes Donald and Goofy into his arms while as Aqua just gave a silent nod in agreement "Relax, we'll take our share of the blame." Said Sora as

Mulan then again smiled, "Thanks. You're all wonderful friends."

They walk back to the Ridge.

The hawk flies overhead to the Summit, where Shan-Yu bursts out of the snow and roars in anger. It rings throughout the mountain. The Heartless appear behind him and the hawk lands on his shoulder.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan see them

"Shan-Yu!" Mulan being the first to see China's enemy

"He's alive!" cried out a stunned Sora.

"But How? No human could have survived that without injuries at the least" said Aqua

"He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!" Mulan said as she took off on the path to the city, with the others following close behind her.

* * *

><p>They race to the city, where the troops have just entered the palace walls, the group spots Shang and the other soldiers as they looked to be going near the Palace.<p>

"Shang!" Mulan calls out to the Captain.

Shang stops Mulan and the others.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!" she warns him.

Shang glaring at the former solider, "And why should I believe you this time?" he questions Mulan.

"But...she's telling you the truth!" interrupted Sora,

Aqua spots the hawk flying high above the palace, "Because that's why!" Aqua said as she pointed out the enemies familiar. Shang looks around onto several of the towers as Shan-Yu stands triumphantly upon one. He jumps down to get closer to a way in the palace

Aqua summoning the keyblade as did Sora while Donald had his staff and Goofy with his shield; Mulan having her father's sword in her hand.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" commanded Shang

Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po charge the palace, but the other soldiers remain where they are

"That's an order!" Shang told the soldiers that remained.

The soldiers stop in their tracks and change into Heartless. Shang is speechless. The foursome plus Mulan took quick action as they destroyed the heartless.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!" Sora told Captain Li-Shang but Shang stays where he is. "That's an order!" shouted Donald, Shang then nods and races to the main palace building.

The Heartless surround the remaining group. They quickly decimate the Heartless

* * *

><p>"The Emperor's in danger!" said Mulan; Sora nodding "No time to lose!" he says as they quickly head over.<p>

They run across Imperial Square to the Palace Gate, where Shan-Yu stands with his sword to the Emperor

"Now you'll bow to me!" speaks the Hun

Shan-Yu looks to Mulan, who looks worried. Shang jumps down in the middle of them and knocks Shan-Yu away. Shang helps the Emperor into the Palace and

Chien-Po and Ling quickly close the gate.

Shan-Yu gets back up as Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan guard the gate, stopping Shan-Yu in his tracks

"It ends now!" said a determined Mulan

"Right now!" agreed Sora.

The hawk lands on Shan-Yu's shoulder as he glows with dark energy, laughing evilly. As he charged at the group, jousting at them everyone successfully dodging each of Shan-Yu's joust's with high jumps.

Mulan was the first to make an attack on the Hun as she didn't hold back as she fought sword to sword with him. Aqua was once more impressed with how quickly Mulan had adapted as a fighter sure there was still much work for her to work on but she wasn't letting that lack of experience hold her down.

Mulan was knocked away with a hard kick to her lower body as Aqua then became to one to fight head on with Shan-Yu. The keyblade master using her fast reflexes as she found herself once more dodging Shan-Yu's jousting.

Sora then casted a Blizzard at Shan-Yu to distract him from Aqua

Aqua using her double flight but then Donald and Goofy worked together to fight Shan-Yu, it was Goofy's shield going up against the sword while Donald focused his magic on the Hawk.

Sora using a cure spell on Mulan, The former solider got up from the ground and then headed back to face Shan-Yu as she surprised everyone by landing the fatal attack on Shan-Yu.

* * *

><p>After the grueling fight, Shan-Yu clutches his side and falls over, losing the grip on his sword.<p>

Mushu jumps around happily "Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute; I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!"

Aqua and company stand in reverence to the Emperor, who walks out with Shang, a stern look on his face. There are hundreds of people now in Imperial Square as the returned to celebrate the second and official defeat of the Huns.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." Spoke the Emperor

Mulan bows to the Emperor as she stayed silent "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, and impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture..." Sora muttered impatiently, he tensed up as he felt his master's hand on one of his shoulders, "Sora, I know how your feeling about this but this isn't like in wonderland with Alice being framed" Aqua whispers to him.

"But it still feels wrong to me" Sora tells Aqua,

"Sometimes the right way, Can steer you into the dangerous one; intentional or otherwise" Aqua then replies to her student.

"You're a young woman. And in the end..." continued the Emperor

Donald and Goofy are both looking hopeless for their new found friend.

"...you have saved us all." The Emperor then finished with as he then surprised everyone the moment he bows to Mulan. She looks up and is completely speechless. The crowd in the square cheers.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are filled with more than of relief as this event unfolded before their eyes

"You're Excellency!" Mulan being rather speechless at the moment, the Emperor then focusing his attention to Captain Li-Shang, "Li-Shang" addressed the ruler.

Shang takes Shan-Yu's sword and hands it to Mulan, "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China." The Emperor told Mulan.

"Thank you" Mulan responses to the Emperor as she bows again to him.

"Mulan." Shang calls out to China's heroine

"Yes?"

"Sora."

"Sir."

"Donald."

"Wak!"

"Goofy."

"Yes, sir."

"And Aqua was it?"

"Yes, it is"

"Thank you, all." He bows to them slightly

The Emperor who had been watching the young captain "Thank you"? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" he tells Shang

Shang is surprised. The Emperor laughs, as does Mulan

Sora to Mulan "Can I get an autograph?" he jokingly asks her; as she smiles a flush of red appears in her cheeks. "Thanks for everything, Sora, Aqua, Donald and Goofy." She tells her new found friends.

"You're Welcome" said Aqua as she smiled back at the girl, who managed to avoid a very extreme punishment.

"Now they GOTTA let me go back to being' a guardian! They GOTTA!" exclaimed the over excited guardian dragon.

"But Mushu, I thought you already WERE a family guardian!" asked Goofy as they group was now focused on to him

"What? Oh, no, no…don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians."

Sora's eyebrows narrowed together "You tricked us!" Sora then accused Mushu as he began to chase the small dragon as Mushu then tries to charm his way out of it.

"No, no-no-no, see I did…I just, uh..." Mushu turns to run away "You know, I just didn't want to bog y'all down with all a guardian's deeds. See, they're very complex, a lot of fine print. You wouldn't understand" As the tiny dragon tried to get away from Sora.

Shan-Yu's sword glows and Sora stops chasing Mushu

"Huh?" went Sora as he stopped to look at the Sword. This time Aqua is the one who gets out the Keyblade and opens the next gate.

The Emperor looked to Aqua and then to her keyblade and the elder man had actually smiled, Aqua turned just into time to see this as she looked perplexed at the Emperor.

"As but a young boy, I remember hearing tales of worldly travelers that fought with blades that were key like and these travelers would show up when the world was in imperative dangers" the Emperor says to the Keyblade master.

Aqua stayed silent, "I must say, it makes a once young boy happy to see that it was not but a fairytale." He then tells her; Aqua then gave the Emperor an understanding expression.

"Okay!" said an excited Donald. "Guess it's about time to be moving' on." Goofy then said

"You shall be missed." Spoke the Emperor

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?" questioned Sora

"Of course!" answered Mulan

"We will look forward to your return, all of you" Shang looking to Aqua as he said that.

"You two play nice, now." Teased Sora

"Whoa... Watch it, soldier!" replied Captain Shang

Mulan blushes as Sora wave's goodbye. They turn to look at each other. Mulan giggles. Mushu pops up onto her shoulder and laughs

"Goodbye, Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy!"

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk down the steps of the Imperial Palace and leave the Land of Dragons.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p> 


	5. Beast's Castle P1

Kingdom Hearts II: Rebirth

Chapter 5: Beast's Castle P1

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts series; they belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Note: Sorry, I haven't updated this story in the weekly manner you are all used too but I have been heavily distracted by things outside of my internet based life…Yes, I know it's hard to understand but fan-fiction writers do have lives away from their stories, this isn't a myth people!

Anyway, I've been busy finishing up my final semester of college and I won't lie to you about this but I was not having a case of writers block because with this format, how could I? I actually got lazy and I was enjoying a legitimate break from writing before I even noticed how long it was since I last wrote…that and I got addicting playing the Sims 3 plus Expansion packs….

* * *

><p>After our departure from the Land of Dragons, Donald piloted the Gummi Ship to the next destination that the newly opened pathway was leading us too.<p>

There was an eerie silence upon the Gummi Ship as its occupants were not speaking as they returned to the ship with that prior incident with the ship's map and Twilight Town still had the foursome shaken.

They all had hoped it was some glitch from the ship's circuiting but alas it wasn't seeing how the all the other worlds were still on the map had shot that false hope to hell once they saw that Twilight Town was still gone.

Aqua couldn't help but think that the Organization had something to do with this or possibly DiZ, seeing as he had replicated the town to a virtual level where it was nearly real; The bluenette crossing her arms over her chest as she resumed deep into her thoughts.

The keyblade master wasn't sure what to think of this situation, it wasn't the same when worlds are overcome with darkness and then eventually destroyed by that said darkness.

This was something new and it was actually frightening to the keyblade master.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" screamed a angered voice as a thousand diamond shaped bullets were released into the air and quickly shooting down to the ground annihilating any lesser heartless or nobodies roaming around the area.<p>

Devoid of all emotions or fabricated memory based emotions; there were no words to describe how angered Xigbar was by this clear treachery from his superior.

"AH! Couldn't that old bastard, do anything right?" Xigbar ranted as he shot off more bullets as the Free-shooter began to mentally reminisce, Master Xehanort. "Heh, He had all that power; couldn't even fathom the idea of that gullible idiot fighting back and that was all it took for one dumb-ass to fuck everything up" recanted the one-eyed man.

Xigbar then dismissing both of his guns as he now was too frustrated to even kill anything as the nobody began to really think back those ten years ago.

"HEH, Terra or Xehanort! Why didn't I just dispose of him that morning" Xigbar then said the one question that crossed his mind so many times from his days as Braig to now.

"_Once a flunky always a flunky; Out of everyone here, you would know, wouldn't you" _Xigbar growled as Aqua's words were being restated into his mind. "And look where I am still playing second fiddle to that buffoon…and worst of all that bitch was alive this entire time and that other asshole kept that from me" the one-eyed man then ranted on as the conversation replayed into his mind.

_"What about it…Terra…?" One of Xemnas hands flinched at the spoken name but didn't respond to the one-eyed man_

_"I don't know why you bothered to send a 'team' to oblivion to find that room you're always going on about" Xigbar giving his superior a dead-panned gaze with his one eye. _

"_You and I both know that only your girlfriend knows it's real location and she isn't exactly around these days, now is she" Xigbar openly mocked that other side of the superior. _

_Xemnas still hadn't say anything, "A stubborn bitch through and through and to her end, no less" added Xigbar. _

_Once again Xemnas hand had been twitching but the free-shooter hadn't noticed. "So is it true then?" Xigbar then questioned "When you went to the old castle. Did Norty get himself killed by that shrimp and his band of misfits?" asked Xigbar with that malicious smirk on his face._

_"Yes, he is gone but not entirely I could sense that piece of him is hanging on by a thread" replied Xemnas as he moved Xigbar's arm off of him; growing more annoyed at the other man but still not letting it show entirely as Xemnas's attention went back to the younger nobody._

_Xigbar sighed at the state of his boss, "No matter how long you stare at that kid. He will still never be your friend" stated Xigbar as he wore an facial expression that screamed 'pathetic'. _

_Once again that hand flinched and in quick motion it jerked upwards aiming for Xigbar. Xigbar using his powers, dodging it._

_Xigbar recognized the arm motion; bringing out a sadistic smile to the free-shooter's face "ha-ha-ha" he laughed, "was someone trying to summon a keyblade" mocked the free shooter "and here I thought, that shame you still carry was holding you back…Terra"_

Letting out a snarl, "He let me believe that she was dead and yet I was the fool who still believed it in the end." Xigbar seethed in anger as he was then overcome with silence as the wind began to hit him in the face rather harshly.

But then from the corner of Xigbar's mouth as he now smirked then began to construct an idea that would not only mark his defiance to Xemnas but as well as a long awaited vengeance

"I often wonder Superior, just how much of you, is really in there?" Xigbar questioned sarcastically "As people do say an eye for a keyblade master. Well they will when I'm done with her" Xigbar said as the sadistic look would not leave his face.

"Xemnas...Terra, whoever; Let us see what your lack of empathy gives our dear Keyblade Master" he said as he opened a corridor of Darkness as headed into the realm of Darkness for something very special to this plan.

* * *

><p>The foursome now exiting the Gummi Ship as they have found themselves in the midst of a dark forest that was surrounding a castle as the group made it's into the castle's court yard before setting a foot inside.<p>

"_Beast's Castle" _Aqua said in her head as she recognized the detailing of the castle.

Donald and Goofy looked up at the castle in awe but fear as well as they weren't too keen on the castle's outer designs.

Sora looking up to the castle and seeing its demon statues staring back at him though Sora was pretty certain that this was a new world for him to explore; he'd felt like he's been here a thousand times before hand and that it was no big deal.

"_Maybe I'm just tired"_ Sora reasoned with himself as he tried to explain his lack of interest to himself.

"Come on, let's head inside" said Aqua as she headed to the main double doors of the castle, Donald and Goofy followed behind her with a quick pace as Sora then headed in with an 'at ease' feeling.

The four entering on through large doors as they find themselves walking into a barely lit, spacious hallway; there wasn't much decoration on the walls.

Aqua didn't know what to be expecting to see as she walked in further into the castle, the keyblade master spent most of her time outside of the castle as she and Riku had been trying to keep a good track on Roxas and…someone else, right?

Aqua grew confused for a moment, _"Was there someone else that they we were tracking?" _thought the bluenette as she tried to remember this possible someone.

It was Sora then speaking up, that broke Aqua's train of thought, "Hey, what kind of castle is this place?" questioned Sora as his eyes moved around inner structure of the castle.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Donald as he stayed close to Sora's side while in turn Goofy stayed closed to Donald's side "And sort of gloomy, don't ya think?" commented Goofy; Donald and Sora nodded in agreement.

Sora looking back to his master, "I wonder who lives here" he then said.

Aqua was about to say something but then like clockwork, A loud familiar roar rings through the castle. Her eyes widen at the unexpected roar echoing from quite a range. _"No doubt here, that was Beast! Perhaps we're not his only unexpected guests_" thought the keyblade master as her eyes quickly begun to gaze around the area for Heartless as her hand was ready to summon her master's keyblade.

Goofy listened to the roar and mentally making a note about that roar; "Hey, does anybody else recognize that?" he questioned the others.

Soon enough, they hear another growl. "Hey! That's the Beast!" Sora identifying the roaring being

"Yeah" Donald then said as he too, recognized it.

"Maybe we should check up on him." suggested Goofy

A Shadow Heartless sneaks across the floor into the Parlor, "Look!" Aqua then called out as she spotted the other intruders of Beast's castle. Summoning the keyblade as she then followed it to the room with a semi opened door.

"C'mon!" Donald then said.

The three then run to catch up to Aqua, "Shit!" the trio, hearing the keyblade master curse. Aqua standing by the door as she opened it more, "it disappeared as usual" the bluenette added.

Then before entering the room; Donald peeks around Aqua's legs as she stood by the doorframe, "Where did it go?" questioned the mage duck as he looked for the shadow heartless.

The mage's eyes meet a mysterious glowing rose under a glass case sitting on a table in the corner of the room. The foursome finally enters the room and Donald walks over to it when the Shadow pops out of the ground, snapping Donald from his trance, "Found it!" the duck then cried out.

The keyblade master then moving quickly as her keyblade struck as the heartless.

Aqua being the first to destroy the heartless as she already had summoned the keyblade however many more shadow heartless spring up and surround them. The trios then summons their weapons. They try to fight them off, but more just keep coming.

The Heartless kept coming at the foursome; Aqua could feel her body begin to tire as she spent the past moments using big magic to fight the groups of heartless as one.

"Aw, c'mon! Enough already!" complained Sora

Goofy using his shield to block as Donald cried out, "Somebody help us!"

The doors slam open and the Beast walks in with an angry scowl on his face. Aqua's attention diverted from the heartless to the beast as she watched him take out the heartless as if they were nothing.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looking hopeful, "Just in time!" exclaimed Sora. The foursome regrouping by the small table with the odd glowing rose and it's glass barrier.

The Beast knocks away the remaining Heartless that attack him and growls as he walks over to the rose; not even giving a moments glance or thought as the beast knocked his friends away from it as they fell and hit the floor. He clenches the rose glass, almost fondling it, and walks out of the room; Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Aqua watch him leave with bewilderment all across their faces.

"Something's not right with him" Aqua then said as she felt the sharp pain appear in her lower back but groaned and sucked her teeth as she stood up _"Ow, that was my favorite spine!" _ She said in her mind before holding out a hand to help Sora up.

"_Aqua, are you guys alright?"_ Ventus asked with much concern as not only he, Roxas and Xion had seen and felt what just occurred through Sora.

"Ouch!" winced the Island boy as his master pulled him to his feet, "I'm sorry but when did we exactly lose control here?" referring to the heartless fight. No one answered his question, Sora then said "It usually doesn't take Shadow Heartless to wear us out"

Aqua dismissing the keyblade as her arms fell to her sides with an audible plop, "I guess we're more worn out then we thought, after all it hasn't been that long since we left Mulan's world." Reasoned Aqua

Donald rubs his head from the pain of hitting it on the floor as he too gets' up from the floor. Still with his mage staff in hand, he raised it up and said "Heal!" casting a Curaga spell that effected not only himself but the others as well.

"Thanks, Donald" Aqua thanking the mage.

Goofy having now having problem getting up "Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" Goofy then asked. Aqua looked to Mickey's captain of the guard to dismiss the idea but then recalled that moment in Hollow Bastion, where Leon and company had acknowledged the fact that they couldn't remember Sora, Donald and Goofy for that brief period of time before Sora had taken offense and complained to Leon.

Sora and Donald both shrugged in response to the knight's question but before answering Goofy, Aqua knew she had to choose her words carefully "Well to be fair. We didn't spent much time together as we did with the others, maybe to him our faces are kind of forgetful and not to mention we did kept being separated at Hollow Bastion" Goofy listened to Aqua's answer and found it to be plausible.

"With this many Heartless around, something must be up." Sora said to the group.

"Why'd he have to do that?" questioned Donald, "And did he have to hit us so hard too?" he asked in addition.

Aqua turned to Donald "The better question is, what is it about that rose that would cause him to be provoked to that extent"

* * *

><p>The foursome leave the room with a plan of looking for Beast and find out what exactly is going on in his castle but Donald stops once something has been caught by his sight while the others were scoping out the entrance hall for heartless.<p>

Sora noticing Donald's lack of movement, "What is it?" he called out to the mage as Sora caught the attention of Aqua and Goofy

"I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs..." Donald answered the question.

They all look up to the long staircase branching to the east and west, "Well since this is Beast's castle, then the lady in question must have been Belle" spoke the keyblade master as she took the initiative to going closer to the stair case.

"Yeah it had to be her without a doubt so then maybe Belle has an idea on what's happened to the Beast, right?" Sora agreeing with his master

"C'mon! Let's go find her!" suggested Goofy as he followed Aqua's lead.

"Okay Donald, what direction did you see her at?" Aqua questioned her comrade

"The right side of the stair case" he responded to the keyblade master.

The four run up the stairs into the East Wing; exploring the hallways while taking care of any of the heartless that had come across their path as they went about their search for Belle.

* * *

><p>Now entering what seemed to be the last Hallway of the east wing after turning the corner, it was a mutual thought that Belle had to be in one of the rooms in this hallway.<p>

As they sneak closer to the door; a muffled but loud feminine voice starts talking from behind the door, "What am I going to do?" The voice asked herself while confirming that it was indeed Belle.

"It seems like she isn't alone in there?" Sora observed as he listened to Belle's muffled but worried tone of voice. Aqua then points to the door quietly; Sora, Donald and Goofy nod to each other.

"Okay" says Donald as he begins steps back from the door, he gets ready to run while Aqua was ready to protest this approach.

"Donald!" Sora calls out in a hushed but sharp tone.

Donald ready to blasts through the doors but as luck would have it, "Hey! Who opened the door?" as the mage stopped him.

Belle grabs Donald and hugs him, "Oh, I'm so happy you're here, Aqua! Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

"Hiya!" greeted Sora as he and Goofy wave to the one-seventh Princesses' of Heart while Aqua gave the brunette a nod of acknowledgment as the three followed Belle back into her personal room.

"Put me down! Put me down!" complained Donald as he struggled against Belle's embrace; Belle finally realizes and sets the dizzy Donald down, the mage actually stumbling slightly before regaining his balance

Sora and Goofy, giggled at their friend while Aqua turning her full attention to the Princess of Heart "Belle, I need to ask this, Where's…the Beast?" The keyblade master questioned with a hint of awkwardness.

It hadn't occurred to Aqua till now that, she may have not know the beast's whole story but she really was beginning to doubt that the beast's name was Beast. The bluenette lightly shook her head at the random odd thought that distracted her from the matters at hand _"Focus Aqua,"_ she said in her head.

The group took note of Belle's facial expression quickly changing from happy to sad "Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to." Her head lowering slightly as she looked down to the floor of her bedroom.

"Did something happen?" question Sora as he went over to Belle

Belle's head perking upward, "Yes. Isn't that why you're here?" she asked as she looked right to Aqua, seeing how it was she who was the official Keyblade Master and unofficial leader of the group; Donald and Goofy look to Sora, who shrugs his shoulders"

Aqua gave the Princess of Heart a comforting smile, "To be honest with you aside from the heartless we ran into earlier, we aren't exactly sure why we're here. But we can still help you! There is clearly something big going on around here and I intended to find out and stop it." Aqua said to Belle; Donald and Goofy nodding their heads in agreement with Aqua.

"We'll since we're here and all." Sora joked as he put his hands behind his head. It had put a temporary smile to Belle's lips.

"Belle, why won't the Beast talk to you?" Aqua getting down to business

Belle shaking her head "I don't know. He's been acting strange lately and very harshly which is extreme even for him. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..." she tried to explain as she was overcome with emotions but luckily Sora had interrupted

"Wait a second. Who locked who up?" Asked Sora

"The Beast locked up his servants." Belle answered, "But why?" asked Donald who looked just as confused as Goofy.

"That's what I don't know." Replied Belle as she crossed her arms over her chest before she let out a sigh of worriment.

"Alright then, Where's this dungeon?" inquired Aqua.

"You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there." She responded

"West hall, Got it." remarked the island boy as Sora, Donald and Goofy began to head towards the door

"All of you, please be careful!" spoke the concerned Belle, Sora gives Belle a thumbs up and the foursome then leave

* * *

><p>The foursome entered into the west hall past rows of armor, this part of the castle was much brighter then the dark halls they had already encountered.<p>

"There should be a way into the undercroft around here..." muttered Sora as he looked to finds a wardrobe against the wall in the middle of the hallway. "Is that a dresser? And why is it out here?" he said out loud, he wasn't expecting an answer from anyone.

As the group moved closer to the dresser, Aqua spotted a small blocked staircase across from the wardrobe _"I'm guessing that way leads us to the beast"_ Aqua said in her head. Sora gets closer to the wardrobe and it seems to be blocking something, so he and Goofy try to move it. Behind the wardrobe, he sees a door, "Here it is!" he called out loudly and with the size of the hallways, it as well created an echo.

"Do you MIND!" then shouted a female voice. The foursome all look into the direction of the voice as they see that the wardrobe is a living thing, they are all taken by surprise by this.

The wardrobe moves back again undoing the progress that Sora and Goofy had made, blocking the door. Sora and Goofy again pushes the wardrobe slowly so as not to wake her up. Once they finally move her completely out of the way, she wakes up

"And I was just starting to get comfortable... May I help you?" asked the Wardrobe as was vaguely annoyed at her disturb slumber. Sora still not used to the furniture talking back to him minus that time in Wonderland with the door but that was a bizarre world to begin with, "Huh? What? Oh, right, Belle needs us to go to the dungeon." He managed to spit out.

Wardrobe's mood quickly changed, "Goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you say so?" she asked them

"Err..." No one was sure how to respond. "I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast" Explained the dresser.

"The prince is the Beast!" cried out Donald

"The Beast is a prince!" cried out Goofy, Wardrobe looked to the animal duo "That's right, although his behavior was far from princely at the time." She said to them.

"Does he have an actual name that we can call him by?" interjected Aqua as she crossed her arms.

The Wardrobe looked the bluenette with wide eyes, "Yes he does but no, you mustn't call him by his real name. The last thing he wants is to be reminded of his humanity. The master went off to the point of destroying old paintings of himself when he had been human.

"_That sensitive, eh?"_ thought Aqua.

Sora then interrupted, "What's this about a...spell?"

"Well, it was a cold winter's night..." Save for Aqua, three nodding heads of interested to hear more of The Beast's past "And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward too."

"Awww..." whined Donald, his eyes glancing down to the red velvet rug.

"Hurry, now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock!" warned the dresser.

"A clock?" pondered Goofy as he quirked a brow.

"You'll find out soon enough." Said the wardrobe as her eyes became weary as she lulled herself back into sleep.

"All right then, let's get going." Aqua said as she opened the down that would lead the group to the dungeon.

* * *

><p>They enter the door to the undercroft and find a strange door with two stone creatures on it<p>

Aqua taking a fast mental note of the excess items in the room, especially how one of them was arranged and looked like it actually lead to a second level of the castle dungeon.

"This must be it" commented Sora, his gaze locking on to that eccentric door. Donald walks over to the door and places an ear against it. The eyes of the creatures glow. Donald backs away from the door as the creatures come alive and grab the keyhole of the door, "Uh-oh!" Donald runs before one of the Heartless creatures' slams a fist down on top of him.

"Whoa! Donald, are you alright?" Sora asked the mage.

"I'm fine" Donald answered.

Aqua gets in front of Donald to give him time to compose himself as she, Sora and Goofy had already summoned their weapons, the moment the door began to come to life.

The creatures slam their fists together; Aqua didn't bother to look at her student or her friends as she gave the heartless an unimpressed glance, "Yeah, this isn't going to take long" she said directly to the creature as easily blocked it's arm and lunged her keyblade into one of its faces.

With Sora following Aqua's example as he too lunged the keyblade in the creature's other face; both key wielders' jumping back to the dodge the arms of the heartless. The Heartless was being limited by that wall and every time it tried to break free, Aqua and Sora would knock it back into its place.

Both student and Master delivering the final blow together; it really hadn't taken long to defeat the creature as Aqua and Sora defeated the heartless door and as a odd dark spiked ball floats out of it.

They watch it hover into the room and disappear; the door becomes unlocked.

"You think the dungeons are past this door?" Donald then asked; Aqua answering the mage's questions, "It has to be; because why would the heartless guard this door and not all the others to throw us off. It's the only door that was blockaded, thus being the one were the servants is being held" explained the Keyblade master.

Goofy heading to the door as Sora followed him; "C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!" spoke Goofy.

"He's right, so let's go." Sora then said as he and Goofy opened the door. They enter the door and find a small room with a few objects inside, "There's nobody here." Sora said, rubbing his head out of confusion.

Aqua looked at the objects now had she almost written this off as a dead end but the keyblade master's mind thought back to the Wardrobe they encountered earlier on, "I get it now" she muttered under her breathe.

Aqua then putting a hand on hip while the other still held the keyblade; "Sora, maybe there is some one here if you think on it" she told her pupil but Sora didn't catch on to the hint. _"Are you kidding me? How can he forget just like that, it wasn't even that long ago"_ Aqua screamed in her mind, no doubt bringing on a head ache.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald then said while he looked to Goofy; Sora sighs and Aqua inwardly groans as she brought her hand from her hip to her face.

"Did someone say rescue?" a male voice with a heavy French accent spoke out to the foursome. "Shh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM" entered another voice also male but this one spoke with an English accent.

"Oh, they all look like nice to me" said a female voice but as well with an English accent.

"We are nice. We're your friends." Responded Goofy as he looked directly at the room.

"Yes. Belle was the one who sent us to help you." Aqua said to the room. And that was all it took to convince the voices that they were the good guys. A clock, a candlestick, a teapot, and a teacup hop off their chairs and join the foursome, who bends down to their level

"I'm Sora and this is Aqua, Donald, and Goofy." Sora motions to them as he says their names.

The candle stick was the first of the objects to introduce himself, "I am Lumiere. Despite my current situation, what brings a beautiful mademoiselle to this castle" as he took his unlit candle and placed it under Aqua's hand, giving it a peck as gentlemen would do. The clock glared at the candle stick with a disapproving look.

"My name is Cogsworth" the clock introduced himself.

And then the Teapot and teacup had stepped yup, "My name is Mrs. Potts and this is my son, Chip" the teacup staying by his mother's side as he said "Hi" in a small but high pitched voice.

Donald reaches to grab Cogsworth, giving a little scare to the servants as well as Goofy and Sora but Aqua looked at Donald with sheer annoyance written all over her expression as she watched, Donald picking up Cogsworth

"...D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, sir!" cried out the clock. Donald inspects the clock, who is waving about. Donald shakes him

Sora to going over to the candle stick "Belle, will be glad to know your all okay"

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" Spoke Lumiere.

Meanwhile Donald is now tickling Cogsworth's foot and pulls on his arm as the clock is struggling with the duck mage.

"Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?" asked Goofy, at the same time Aqua dead-panned at the obvious question.

"Yes, that's right! You've heard! It was the enchantress" cried out Cogsworth as the clock as he struggled to get out of the Donald had on him.

The candlestick sighing in remembrance of that fateful night "It seems so long ago..." he says in low voice tone. Mrs. Potts gave Lumiere a nod in agreement, "It was a cold winter's night... An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter." Mrs. Potts began the tale of The Beast.

"But the master of this castle, that is of course when he was Prince Adam." Cogsworth added on for Mrs. Potts

"So, that's his true name" Aqua mumbled to herself.

Donald then opens up Cogsworth's window and plays with his pendulum; Cogsworth growing more frustrated with the duck "Stop that! Put me down this instant!" he snapped at the duck. Cogsworth shuts his window, and Donald places him onto a box, "Thank you!" Cogsworth then says at the same time as he dusts off and clears his throat

Cogsworth then continues the story "The master turned her away. All because of her…meager appearance."

"That's awful!" Goofy interrupting the clock; "Oui, He was a spoiled prince. So selfish and...How shall I say...cruel" spoke Lumiere as he recalled the past.

"Lumiere!" scolded the Clock, somewhat taking the

"What! It is true, No?" said the candlestick.

Mrs. Potts then picking up where Cogsworth stopped, "The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances... Still, he would not take her in." the teapot pausing as a sad expression began to show in remembrance of that fateful night.

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress." Pitched in Cogsworth

Mrs. Potts, then looking up to Aqua and Sora, "She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart." She told them. "And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too" added on Cogsworth.

Sora looking to the servants of the castle, not knowing what to say to them "Wow... That's quite a story." He says in a low voice.

Aqua didn't say a word, she felt bad for these people who all had to suffer because of one person's shallowness.

Goofy was the first to ask the mutual question that was on the foursome's mind "Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked the cursed former humans.

"Let's get the enchantress!" suggested Donald, while he raised his feathered hand into the air.

Mrs. Potts glancing to Donald "Oh no dears, it's not that simple" Lumiere now interjecting on Mrs. Potts behalf "We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts..."

"He sure is acting weird" remarked Sora

That was when Aqua was hit a by a powerful notion,_ "The rose! That has to be connected to the curse for Beast to even behave that way over a rose, especially to Belle and his servants" _contemplated Aqua.

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others." Mrs. Potts then spoke as her son, moved closer into her side. Cogsworth turned to his friend

"You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?" he asked her. The teapot didn't answer the clock's question.

"Heartless! If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here" declared Sora.

"Then we have to hurry, with the heartless we've been running into no doubt that they have a ring leader controlling to keep everyone away from the beast. We'll need to find him and fast; who knows how long it would be till that transformation. If that ring leader succeeds" said Aqua.

"Splendid!" cheered Cogsworth.

Lumiere hops down and reaches the door "Follow me, mademoiselle and messieurs. I know a shortcut." Says the candlestick as he leads the group back into the undercroft; hopping over to the upper level, Aqua noticed earlier on.

On the upper level, two suits of armor guard a door, "Allow our guests to pass!" ordered the clock. The suits step aside and the doors open. Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Lumiere walk inside with the foursome following close behind as the servants lead them out through a secret passage.

But first they had to work with a special contraption that would reveal the door to their way out. Afterword Sora, Goofy, and Aqua then using their upper body strength to push a block into the wall; revealing a set of stairs that would take them to their exit out of the dungeons entirely.

"Now, I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long." Spoke Lumiere, "I'd best be off, too, dears. Come along Chip" said Mrs. Potts as they joined with Lumiere to check on the state of the castle.

"Be careful" Aqua said to them, "and watch out for the Heartless!" Sora said in addition. Then Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip take their leave.

The bluenette focusing her attention to the clock "Cogsworth, I hate to ask this and risk your safety but we need you to take us to Beast" requested the Keyblade Master

Cogsworth thinking it over, "The master's room is at the very end of the west wing. I shall go on ahead and wait for you." answered Cogsworth as he went out through the newly made exit.

"Thank you, Cogsworth" Aqua said to called out to him; Aqua then rotating back to Sora, Donald and Goofy "You guys ready to confront Beast, if needed be?" she asked them.

"I suppose, ready as we can be" replied Sora while they went to re-join with Cogsworth.

* * *

><p>"Hey Xion, I was wondering about something" spoke Roxas while Ven was keeping his eyes on Aqua and the others.<p>

The black haired girl giving her attention to her friend, "And what's that Roxas?"

"Well whenever I had a mission here it was either you or Xaldin that was my partner and after a mission; he always stuck around and now that I'm thinking about it do you suppose that whatever he was doing could be connected to this?" Roxas asked his companion.

Putting a hand through her short hair as Xion stared out thinking on the question before giving Roxas an answer, "I guess I would suppose, maybe it could be related" she answered.

* * *

><p>With Cogsworth leading the way, the foursome proceeds through the west wing into The Beast's Room. The Beast is talking with a hooded visitor in front of the enchanted rose.<p>

"It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose and then your life, Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong."

Beast sighing angrily at the hooded man, "I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want" spoke the cursed Prince.

The hooded man locked his stare on to the beast "What?" he said asked as if he misheard the creature, "To love, and be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast?" He then spoke clearly scoffing at Beast.

The Beast turns around and roars angrily as he is ready to pounce on this hooded intruder.

The hooded man notices Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy's entrance. They are ready to fight as they have their weapons summoned. _"This is too perfect"_ thought the organization member. "See? She has accomplices." He tells Beast, in hope of adding more fuel to the fire.

The man forms a barrier protecting the area of the room with the rose, and he vanishes.

The bluenette locked her blue eyes on the cloaked man till he vanished from their sight_ "The Organization is behind this, why I am not surprised by this?"_ Aqua stated sarcastically in her mind. _"That nobody, based alone on his voice, I can tell it defiantly wasn't Xemnas"_ Aqua then thought.

The four walk over to the Beast, "Hey, Prince!" greeted Sora, as he raised a hand to behind his head, while his other hand still held his keyblade. The Beast roars, stopping them in their tracks

"Oh dear! Master!" Cogsworth cries out for the beast.

The Beast angrily slashes and growls at Aqua, Sora and Donald, who leap out of the way while as Goofy stands in front of Cogsworth to protect the small clock from the beast.

The Beast lets out another loud roar, and the fight ensues as the once human prince charged at the heroes while Donald and Sora dodged once more, Aqua chose to use her keyblade to brace the impact of Beast's attack as she tried to hold off her weight against his own.

"Stay back!" she order them

"Come on, Beast" she said to cursed prince, the keyblade master standing her ground against the beast. "You know, you don't want to do this." she tells him. Beast roared as he tried not to listen, "Why are you letting someone else control you? Someone who is putting you against the ones who are care very much for you" Aqua trying to coax Beast into stopping himself.

"Master Aqua, what are you doing?" Sora screamed out for his teacher; they witnessed that Organization member using words to control Beast, why not use that method to help Beast gain his senses back.

Aqua's arms were straining as she tried to keep holding off the beast, "Beast, what about Belle? She's worried about you?" Beast reacted violently to Belle's name but Aqua managed to hold him off, "Don't you remember how much she means to you or that you were willing to risk it all for her, when she was taken away from you" The others noted that Beast wasn't as violent as Aqua kept mentioning Belle.

Aqua's knees then giving out as it sent her toppling down to the floor with beast now towering over her body "You aren't a beast! You may have a harsh temper and horrid attitude towards others but regardless Belle has been the only one to treat you as if you were still human." Aqua then shouted out. Those were the words that stuck out to the Beast.

"You still have a chance to gain back what you lost and so many others are counting on you to restore what was wrongfully stolen from them." Aqua went on. Beast seemed to calming down but he did still struggle as he broke away from Aqua and brought his hands to his head.

Sora went over to his master to help her up.

"Please, Master! Please! Compose yourself!" Cogsworth pleaded to his master.

A few silent moments had passed by until the heard a voice they've been waiting to hear, "Cogsworth...what happened?" asked Beast.

"It worked, Master Aqua, whatever you did it worked" Sora whispered to her. Aqua taking Sora's hand as she stood on her feet, "It wasn't me Sora, it was all him. He just needed someone to remind him of the human, Beast really is underneath it all" responded Aqua.

"Well, Master...ah, you see...that is... How shall I say...ah, actually...mmm...?" Cogs wroth struggling with how to tell his master on what he'd done to them.

"Well, you put everybody down there in that dungeon!" Donald said bluntly to Beast.

"Way to put it gently Donald" remarked Aqua while she fought the urge to smack the mage upside his head.

"I did what?" questioned a stunned Beast

Cogsworth had a nervous expression on his face, and for those who knew him it wasn't an unfamiliar expression "Ah...you did!" as he confirmed Donald's statement

The Beast looks at the floor, saying nothing.

The island boy turning to cursed prince "Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?" he questioned Beast.

"Xaldin... that's his name" Beast then identifying the organization member. The name of the organization member seemed almost too familiar to Sora but he couldn't think why, it did.

"Beast, he's member of a group called Organization XIII" Aqua told him, "More importantly, what does he want with you?" The Keyblade Master then asked.

The cursed Prince then began to explain "He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth." He then said, though never really answering Aqua's question.

"Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?" Goofy then said, probably putting it that way to make Beast feel slightly better about it.

Beast gave the impression of being unsure of himself, "Was that it? Was it to protect them?" he asked himself out loud.

"Sure. We know you're good inside." Goofy subsequently told Beast.

"He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all...Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to…" Cogsworth once again trying to find the right words to use.

"Belle!" the cursed Prince then shouts as he then releases sighs of sadness, "I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

"She didn't say anything about that" reasoned Sora

Beast picking his head up, "She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty... She's too good" explained Beast. The bluenette gazed at Beast and nodded her head "Well that maybe true but it's only because she cares so much for you" Aqua spoke up.

Cogsworth to the group "You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly."

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" suggested Sora as the boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"But..." Beast tried to protest

"No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you" Sora getting to some extent demanding of the Beast.

* * *

><p>Whereas Cogsworth goes to inform the rest of the castle of their master returning to normal; The group proceeds to Belle's Room in the East Wing.<p>

The group also coming up across the talking Wardrobe once more "Master!" she said to him. The Wardrobe was pleased to her master was back to his old self again.

"Everybody's safe now." Donald said to the cursed wardrobe.

"Wonderful! Thank you!" she said to the heroes.

"Where is Belle?" Beast asked his servant,

"Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this...man in black" answered the dresser.

"_Ah, Great!"_ Aqua thought bitterly as the Keyblade master was starting to notice the pattern about the people she helps.

"WHAT!" screamed Beast, making everyone in the area wince, "Why doesn't she do as she's told?" he then screamed in addition.

"_Agreed, why they can't ever stay out of danger for five minutes? It's like their wearing a target sign._" Aqua thought, Just in general thinking of those she'd helped out in similar scenarios.

"Temper, temper!" scolded the wardrobe. "Her spirit is what makes Belle so special." She then said to her master but he had stopped listening at that point.

"We'd better go find her!" Sora spoke up and soon enough, they were all racing to the Entrance Hall of the castle.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the entrance Hall, they could hear Belle's voice but it was being muffled. "I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" they all heard her shouting, mostly likely shouting at Xaldin.<p>

"Belle! Where are you?" The beast then shouted for the Princess of Heart. Belle by chance being able to hear her companion, "Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" she responded as Belle runs across the ballroom floor as Aqua, Sora, Beast, Donald and Goofy enter the ballroom.

"Belle!" The cursed Prince calls out to her

"I'm all right!" she replies. Belle runs to the balcony door and closes it before a large spiked ball in chains floats down in front of it, trying to go after her. It turns around and changes targets. It floats up to the large candelabra and drops down into the floor.

Waves of darkness emanate through the ballroom, poisoning it. Donald jumps into Goofy's arms to get off the floor. The chained ball jumps back out of the floor as the dark pool climbs up the ballroom pillars. It covers the intricate painting on the ceiling and mutates the chandelier.

The ball spasms and covers itself in dark webs. The webs burst, revealing a large violet creature with pink throbbing fins attached to its head. It roars and the group moves into action.

The heartless ran across the mutated ballroom as it tried to gain an upper hand on its enemies

* * *

><p>After a grueling battle with the monster, it roars and is obliterated.<p>

The ballroom returns to normal, upon the destruction of the heartless.

"We did it!" declared Sora as he announced the group's victory

"So you think." Spoke a hushed voice that carried an English accent.

The four plus Beast look over at the door to the Entrance Hall and see Xaldin, still hooded

"Xaldin!" snarled Beast as He, Aqua, and Sora runs over to Xaldin, "Farewell." Says the nobody as he then disappears in a dark wave; they stop running once Xaldin is gone.

"Damn it, He's gone!" stated Aqua, "and yet I seriously doubt that he's not even close to being done here" she added on as she dismissed her keyblade.

"What does he want here?" Beast asked Aqua, which ironically she asked him, not to long ago.

Sora being the one to answer Beast's question "As Master Aqua, said earlier He's with Organization XIII. Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies." The young apprentice finished explaining.

"That's right" confirmed Aqua, "and they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it." Aqua explained.

"You're alright!" entered Belle's voice at the same time as the Princess of Heart is walking back in from the balcony doors

"Belle…" The Beast runs over to her"…Belle... I-I'm sorry I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you." Belle smiles, making Beast smile back

"Forgive me." He then asks her.

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped...that you might have changed a little bit."

Belle wags a finger at Beast, who looks sheepish "I wish you could start trusting me." She crosses her arms.

Beast looks down

Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Chip, and Cogsworth walk into the Ballroom

"Oh, I am afraid time is running short." Spoke the candlestick

"What do you mean?" Sora shifting his attention from the couple to the servants of the castle

"Remember the rose?" asked Lumiere

"From the Beast's room?" Replied Donald, Cogsworth then taking over for Lumiere "Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls..." he was explaining but as he was interrupted but Lumiere"...the spell will be broken" finished the candlestick.

Sora making a curious but worried expression on his face "Really? You think he's gonna make it?" he asked the Servants.

"We think so" answered Mrs. Potts, smiling as she rubs up against Chip.

Goofy sharing his smile with Mrs. Potts "Yep, I think you're right." He said.

Sora's attention than focusing from his new found friends to his teacher as he noticed the sad expression on her face as she still kept her eyes focused on to Belle and Beast, "I hope you're right..." Aqua then mutters.

Sora's Keyblade appears in the meantime; the rose glass in Beast's room floats into the air. The Keyblade emits a bright light. Sora opens another gateway

"What happened?" questioned Beast

"Another gate is open, now!" answer Donald.

"Do you have to go?" Belle then asked the foursome

"Yeah, we have too. Still more worlds out there to help" answered Aqua.

Goofy looking directly at Belle and Beast "Now, no more arguing', okay?" The Beast looks at Belle, and then looks away. Lumiere bowing at the Heroes "We'll see to it."

"Take care, dears." Mrs. Potts saying her good-byes

"You're welcome here anytime." Cogsworth told them.

"If you hear anything about Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization, anything at all let us know!" Sora said to them before, he and the others began to head over to the doors that lead to the entrance hall.

Belle and Beast nod. "Okay, gotta go!" Sora then says.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy wave at them all, "Bye-bye!" called out Donald. The trio leaves Beast's Castle and head back to the Gummi Ship

* * *

><p>They notice something odd about the Gummi Ship<p>

"Hey, wait a minute... Is the ship moving all on its own?" as Donald let go of his controls as they Gummi Ship was still moving on it's without turbulance.

"Yeah, it is!" confrimed Goofy

"Looks like we're headed back towards Hollow Bastion" Said Aqua

The ship docks in Hollow Bastion and they get off at the Borough, "I wonder what's up?" pondered Sora

* * *

><p>Xigbar smirked at the heartless he wounded as he lets its poisonous blood runing into a large vile, he'd stolen from Vexen's abandoned lab at the Castle That Never Was.<p>

"And now, they'll both pay"

* * *

><p>End Chapter.<p> 


	6. Olympus P1

Kingdom Hearts II: Rebirth

Chapter 6: Olympus P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, in any shape or form. The franchise strictly belongs to Square-Enix and Disney.

Note: Sorry, this chapter took longer than it should have but I am trying to get back into my writing groove. I've actually been busy working on my own piece of fiction.

Note 2: With the release of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, It does **not** affect this story in anyway.

* * *

><p>After being summoned back to Hollow Bastion, The foursome headed straight towards to Merlin's house, "I hope everything's alright, the town seems to be fine" said Sora as they walked with a good deal of haste.<p>

"Good, we're here" said Aqua as she Merlin's house come into their sights but oddly enough the front door to the house has been left open but before anyone could question it; a group of solider heartless are running out from the house.

Donald's eyes widen at the sight of the dark creatures, "Uh-oh" muttered the mage as he stopped walking.

The heartless quickly disappeared before the heroes could have reacted.

"Come on, we need to see if anyone was hurt" said Aqua as she dashed towards the Merlin's home and entered through the wide opened door.

Following Aqua as they run into the house and see Merlin on the floor. Merlin adjusts his glasses and stands up as Aqua runs over to him

"Well, now...took your time, did you?" scolded Merlin as he brushed off whatever dirt was on his clothes and then adjusting his hat and glasses.

Aqua rolling her eyes at the old wizard as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you alright, Merlin?" she asked to change the topic; last thing she needed was to be scolded like a small child.

"Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?" Goofy then asked the wizard

"Yes, yes..." answering both questions "But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and that infernal Heartless..." The old man tried to explain but his mood to some extent flaring at the mention of the heartless.

Sora putting his arms behind his head "So, what's up?" he asked the wizard.

Merlin releasing a sigh at the island boy "Well I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District."

A familiar book appears in Merlin's hand. He hands it over to Donald for the group to look at; as Aqua, Sora and Goofy looked over Donald's small shoulders "It's Pooh Bear's storybook!" Sora identifying the book.

Merlin nodding his head "That's right. I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora. That's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged." Merlin explained before he stopped himself "So I... Oh! Now just a moment, Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy." The wizard told the foursome as Merlin then vanishes in a puff of smoke.

The group stood there in a moment of silence before Sora opened his mouth to speak, "I wonder how Pooh is doing." He asked out loud. The island boy going towards the children's book as it laid on the wooden stand.

Aqua didn't say anything to her pupil while she watched move towards the book; Aqua had to admit, she did admired Sora for his compassion for others, it reminded the keyblade master of herself when she was younger but as Aqua got older her compassion for others began to feel like more of a sense of unquestionable duty. With a small frown forming at the corners of her mouth, Aqua would hate to see that happened to Sora.

"Wanna find out?" Donald asks Sora,

"Yeah!" answered Sora, Donald opens the book and holds it up

"Sora..." Goofy tired to warn Sora as if he was going to get into trouble. Goofy then turning to Aqua for some support on the matter but the bluenette merely shrugged her shoulders at the knight as if to say, "you know, he's going to do it either way."

"Cover for me, okay?" Sora asked them as Pooh's story book began to glow.

"Don't take too long, or I'm coming in after you" Aqua then warned Sora. He nods his head at her before entering the book.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Pooh's home." Sora asked himself as he walked along the page that would lead him to the home of Winnie the pooh.<p>

He enters Pooh Bear's House, and sees Pooh sitting on a log. Pooh notices Sora coming towards him. "Hey, Pooh Bear! How you doing? Finding enough honey lately?" spoke Sora as he wore a smile on his face.

Pooh Bear letting out a chuckle "Oh, yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises." He tells Sora "Would you like to join me, Sora?" Pooh then asked

With a simple shrug of his shoulders "Sure, I'm game!" he answered Winnie the Pooh. Pooh hops off the log, but somehow is caught mid-jump and everything freezes

"Huh?" Sora beginning to be very cautious of his surroundings; He tries to touch Pooh and is thrown back out of the Hundred Acre Wood.

* * *

><p>He lands on the floor in Merlin's House. The book, which is now on a desk, closing it's self upon Sora's sudden exit.<p>

"Sora! Hurry up!" the mage yelled to the island boy as he ran out Merlin's home; Sora getting up from the hard stone floor. "Donald?" he called out to his friend. Sora runs outside to join his teacher and friends in mid-battle with the Heartless

"Did ya bring the book, Sora?" questioned Goofy as he fended off two heartless.

"What, Why?" questioned Sora as he summoned the keyblade as he began to defend himself from the incoming onslaught of heartless? Aqua easily hacking and slashing at the lesser heartless, not letting them getting passed her.

However the foursome couldn't have predicted that three soldier heartless would appear run out of Merlin's House, one carrying the Pooh's story book

Sora being the first to notice, "Hey!" he called out to the thieving heartless.

"Give that back!" Donald screaming at the heartless as the group continued to fight with the Heartless, but the book gets slashed in the process, losing some pages. Sora watched as the pages scatter to the pavement; thus causing Sora to lash out against at the remaining Heartless. The now defeated Heartless dropping the children's book to the stone pavement.

Sora picks Pooh's story book up off the ground, "Think its okay?" Sora asked as he looked to his keyblade master.

Aqua giving the book a good look over as Sora till held on to the book, "Sora, I honestly don't know. I'm not an expert in matters like this" lightly shaking her head from side to side as Aqua took book from Sora's hands, opening it and seeing the margin of the book was damaged.

Goofy, who had been collecting the scattered pages "Gawrsh, maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's all right" suggested the knight. "But what about Merlin?" Donald pondered.

Aqua looking to the duck, "That's not bad idea after all weren't Merlin and Cid the ones who fixed Pooh's book last time besides Merlin does seem to know more about this then I would" said Aqua as Goofy handed her the torn pages, the bluenette placing then back into the book and closing it.

Donald then taking the book from Aqua's hands "Well, I guess we could explain..." the duck started to say as he too reopened the book to see if there was anything he could do until Merlin returned.

"Great!" Said Sora as he took his master and friends by surprise as Aqua's apprentice leapt forward and reentered into Winnie the Pooh's story book.

* * *

><p>And upon his reentry into the book, Sora quickly heading over to Pooh Bear's House as fast as he could.<p>

The keyblade apprentice coming back to see that Pooh is still sitting on the log just as before; "Pooh!" Sora calling out to the bear as he runs over, "I'm so glad you're okay, Pooh." Sora then tells Pooh Bear.

Pooh Bear looked to Sora with a smile "And I'm glad you came to visit. But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later...Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Pooh says to Sora, the bear hops off the log.

Sora gave an odd glace to Pooh Bear, "Oh...sure." he muttered with slight confusion as Sora thought he simply misheard Pooh Bear. Pooh begins to exercise, touching his toes and stretching his legs. Sora taking to his usual stance with his arms behind his head, "So...how's Piglet these days?" he asked the honey loving bear.

Pooh stops for a moment and looks at Sora, "I don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness exercises." Exclaimed the bear.

The shock of Pooh Bear's words is enough to make Sora lose his balance as Sora knew he didn't misheard that, "Pooh? Hey! Pooh?" Sora calling out to Pooh but the he doesn't notice Sora and says nothing.

"Something very weird is happening here. Maybe I'd better go back and ask Merlin about this."

Sora leaves the book

* * *

><p>"Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?" scolded the old wizard as he placed Pooh Bear's Book back on the pedestal so he could properly repair it but not before turning to Aqua and Sora.<p>

Aqua letting out a small cough; getting the Wizard's attention "Come on, Merlin don't give him any more grief for It." Stated the female master, "He was worried about Pooh Bear and with good reason to be" Aqua covering for her student "I would have done the exact same thing but he beat me too it" explained the bluenette as she looked to her pupil.

Sora scratching back of his head as he let out a nervous chuckle "Sorry about that..." he apologized to Merlin.

Merlin shaking his head lightly as he turned back to the island boy, "How are things in there?"

Sora wasn't sure how to tell the others but he knew; he had to do it "Well... Pooh seems to have forgotten all about me. And it's not just me all his other friends, too." Explained a sullen Sora as he delivered the bad news; Donald and Goofy were shocked by this as was Master Aqua but it didn't stop her from being reminded of the last time she truly saw Terra in that instant of when he didn't recongize her then the following mental image of Terra using Xehanort's keyblade on his own heart, was still enough to send shivers into Aqua's spine.

"I was afraid of that..." the elder man sighing at the news. Merlin walks back over to the book and inspects it

"I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless ripped out. It'll take some time to repair the book to put things right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now." Spoke Merlin.

"We will!" The foursome spoke in unison.

"Good, good..." said Merlin "Now, the book isn't all that's cherished" added Merlin.

"Merlin, We're very worried about Pooh, so we'll be back to help him once you've restored those torn pages." said Aqua as she and the others prepared to head back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

><p>After piloting the Gummi Ship from Hollow Bastion to another familiar world but the foursome getting off the ship begin to notice that they have landing into a dark underworld area that was unknown to them that was indeed a part of Olympus Coliseum where above in the Olympus Coliseum, Hercules has just defeated the Rock Titan.<p>

"_Where the hell are we?"_ Aqua said in her head as she looked at the dark and dank area of her current surrounding. Aqua began to take small steps as she inspected this underworld.

"Huh? Oh... Guess we were a little off" said Sora as he crossed his arms over his chest; Sora taking in to the strange area as well as he stuck by Donald and Goofy.

"Are ya sure this is the coliseum?" Goofy questioned out loud as the knight rubbed his head. Donald nodded his head for 'yes' considering he was the one to pilot the Gummi Ship.

"What else could it be?" Donald asked his comrade.

"The ship's coordinates, says it is" Aqua answering Goofy's question. Her eyes taking notice of a stream of light that looked like it was descending into the darkness. Her eyes followed that light to see a stair case that would lead them out of this place.

"This is our way out" Aqua told the others as she pointed out to the stairs but before they make a move the group is quickly distracted by a screaming woman. They see a woman running from a bunch of Rabid Dog Heartless. The woman falls and the Heartless are upon her

"Heartless!" cried out Donald. Sora and the others run over, scaring the Heartless away. Sora offers to help her up

The red-headed woman looked at Sora's offered hand and brushed it off "Thanks, but...I'm fine." The woman moving to stand up on her own "And you're supposed to be?" she questioned the group

"I am Master Aqua" The bluenette said to the red-head.

"I'm Sora"

"Donald Duck"

"Goofy."

Aqua keeping her eyes on the woman, "We came to see how Hercules is doing but by an odd stroke of luck we ended up here." explained Aqua as she mentally noted how the red-head was taking glances at each of them.

"You know Wonder boy?" raising a brow as she crossed her arms; the woman asked them.

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!" chimed in Donald

"Ya mean, junior heroes, Donald" Corrected Goofy. Donald turned to his companion giving him a stare that symbolically spoke, 'keep quiet'

The woman in the lavender dress changing her stance "Looks like we have a friend in common" she then said to the four "My name's Megara, friends call me Meg." The woman finally indentifying herself to the foursome.

"So how's Hercules doing?" Sora asked Megara as he crossed his arms behind his head. Meg's face wore an expression of worry, "Wonder boy? Well at the moment, he's duking it out at the Coliseum as he does every day" answered Meg "You know, "a hero's work is never done" and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonder boy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news; special deliveries from Hades himself..." she explained to the group of heroes.

"Hades!" exclaimed Donald Duck, his feathered arms waving about as he raised them high.

"Naturally" Aqua commented to herself as her hands fell to her sides.

Meg looking to Donald, "Right. Lord of the Underworld" Then turning to Aqua "I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonder boy a breather. If anything happens to that kid..." Megara's tone of voice lowered as she expressed her concern for Hercules.

Aqua couldn't help herself as she gave Megara a cautious look over, _"Why does she think she could convince Hades to stop_?" Aqua mentally questioned herself. _"What is Meg's connection to Hades?"_ her mind then added.

A smile a appeared on Goofy's mouth as light shade of pink was in his face as he opened his mouth "Gawrsh, sounds like you're more than just friends!" he said to Megara. Meg blushed as the comment left her slightly speechless "Oh...uh, I mean..." she tried to say but the red head was still taken back by the comment.

That was when Aqua made her decision, "Meg, why don't you go and keep an eye on Hercules while we go and handle Hades on this matter" spoke the Keyblade Master as she began to look in the direction that Meg had originally entered in from.

Sora turned to his master before looking back to Megara "Yeah, we'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him" said Sora

"Or anything with Hades, himself" Aqua said in addition while the Keyblade Master had more than just a good feeling that anything with Hades was going to lead to a physical confrontation.

Meg shook her head lightly at the group of strangers, she'd had just encountered. "You'd really want to do that?" she asked Aqua

"It's what I do" replied Aqua

Meg simply nodded her head "Well, it sounds like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?" Meg asked of the group.

"Our lips are sealed!" proclaimed Sora as he gave Megara a warm smile. Meg took a deep breath and told the foursome where they could find Hades.

* * *

><p>After watching Meg head up the stairs to what she said would lead strait into the coliseum, "Let's go" Aqua said to the others as she headed into the area that Megara said lead to Hades lair.<p>

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter into the Cave of the Dead. The moment the foursome had walked over the threshold into the cave of the dead, Aqua groaned as she suddenly felt weary putting a hand to her for head rubbing it as though it were a headache but Aqua wasn't the only one to feel that weariness as they ventured further into the cave of the dead.

Walking through the dimly lit and fog filled caverns "Ugh, How can anything even move about it in this, I can barely see where we're going" Sora spoke out. "Sora this isn't a day at the beach for us either" Aqua replied to her pupil as the group move forward on into the next cavern where the lighting wasn't any better however a good portion of the fog had lightened by then.

"This one isn't too bad" Aqua then spoke to her apprentice but before Sora could even reply to his master, The foursome all catch a sight of a cloaked man running through the cave

"The Organization!" cried out Donald,

"Gawrsh, that can't be good," commented Goofy. "Then we better hurry this up, who knows what the organization is here for" Aqua told the others.

"Yeah" Sora without a doubt agreeing with Aqua; they continue through the passage into the Inner Chamber only to find the cloaked man once more and he is still running

"Run! Run away!" the organization member cried out as he ran passed the group of heroes until he opened a corridor of darkness, running into it as he eventually fades away.

For a brief moment the foursome just stood there in absolute silence, not knowing what to make of the scene they'd just witness from the newfound enemy

Sora was the one to break the silence, "Okay...?" rolling his head off to the side.

"_Did that really just happen?"_ Aqua had to mentally ask herself.

"_**That was enemy, right?"**_ Ventus said to Aqua

"_Oddly enough, yes it was!"_ Aqua replied

* * *

><p>While Ven was speaking with Aqua.<p>

"Xion, Was that Demyx, just now?" Roxas questioned his companion, The dark haired girl nodding her head for yes.

* * *

><p>Hades is speaking with Pete in Hade's Chamber, "Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise" complained the lord of the dead.<p>

"Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh...what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only. Say, why don't you just pick somebody already dead and save him the trouble?"

The god of the Underworld was growing more than just annoyed with Pete and slammed both his fists on the edges of his chair. Pete covers his head, while Pain and Panic hide behind him. Hades stops to think for a second, "Dead... Dead is good! And I know just the warrior." Spoke the lord of the dead as his cruel smile appeared on to his face.

* * *

><p>Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Valley of the Dead. Donald shivers, Goofy notices his friend "I'm scared too, Donald." He whispered to his feathered companion.<p>

The Keyblade apprentice putting his hands to the sides of his mouth, "Hades, come out!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs. Aqua's head never turned so fast to her apprentice. Sora caught the glare his teacher was giving him as she quickly walked to him and placed a hand on one of his shoulders; Aqua then pulling Sora closer to her as she spoke in his ear as she did not want Goofy and Donald to hear.

"Sora, for once we are trying to not bring attention to ourselves considering this is an important and not to mention risky favor for someone we've just met; granted it is for mutual friend. So Sora, I am not simply just asking you as your teacher but as well as a friend when I say. Use your common sense" the bluenette then letting go of her pupils shoulders as she walked ahead to catch up with Donald and Goofy.

At first Sora felt like he hadn't done anything wrong but when his mind gave him a mental flash of calling out for Hades, he'd then realized what his master had meant. The island boy knew that Aqua wasn't intending to be mean or harsh and he could certainly tell that she was under much stress that she couldn't easily let go. Heck Sora wouldn't even hold it against her, if she did just wind up verbally venting at him.

They walk across the bridge and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Pete, Hades, Pain, and Panic are looking into Hade's giant swirling vortex. The large cat like creature looking more than a wee bit nervous as he continued to stare into the swirling vortex "By the by, uh... What's down there?" he asked, his fear sticking out in his tone of voice.<p>

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys." Pete starts to back away from Hades. Pain and Panic have already hidden behind a stone pillar

"You don't say. Well... Maybe I should go."

Hades forms a ball of fire in each hand and tosses them into the abyss. There's a large explosion, causing a pillar of smoke to rise out of the hole. Lightning courses through the red smoke as a figure emerges. Hades laughs for a moment before speaking to the newly appeared figure. "Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer; no strings, you'll be free as a bird." Hades offered to the dark haired man dressed in red.

The figure in red listens as he looks over to Pete, who is against the wall near Pain and Panic. Pete, still afraid and not knowing what else to do, simply waves at Auron

Hades then continues on with his offer to the unidentified man "And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum...to the death!" the god of the underworld finally finished speaking

The still unnamed man couldn't have give the impression of being any more disinterested with Hades' offer then he already was; "This is my story. And you're not part of it." He told off the god of the underworld as he raises his sword.

Hades was not pleased with this act of disobedience "Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!" shouted the god as he reminded the figure in red just who was in control.

The man was still not looking impressed with Hades, "No wonder no one wants to die" he retorted to the god.

"You are FIRED!" Hades turns red in a blaze and charges toward Auron, who blocks with his sword.

Just as Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy run into the chamber.

"Hades!" The mage duck called out to the lord of the dead.

Hades gets distracted and his fire turns blue again, "You again?"

The man in red takes this chance and knocks Hades back "Fight!" He says to the god and then strikes at Hades, who stops the sword with his hand, and throws the man in red back. Hades punches him to the ground. He conjures two fireballs aiming at the fallen warrior.

Sora runs between them and the two fireballs dissipate

"Get up!" Sora called out to the stranger while group of heroes summoned their weapons for the oncoming fight with the god of the underworld but as they try to fight Hades, the heroes were realizing how they weren't having much of an effect on the god as in their last confrontation with Hades.

"Something's wrong!" cried out Donald as Hades knocked the mage duck into Goofy sending them to the floor

Sora suddenly feeling a slight dizzying feeling in his head, "I feel kind of funny..." which had momentarily distracted the island boy as he didn't see an attack from Hades but Aqua to the best of what she could managed to deflect the fireball into a wall.

"Hades" the keyblade master shouted as she addressed the underworld god as she took a stance in front of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Hades wearing a cruel smile on his blue face, "Oh That's right! You see here bluebird, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes; comes with the territory." He explained to the keyblade master. Then two fireballs appear again and Hades charges the group but the unnamed man slices down with his sword, but Hades teleports in a puff of smoke, "Go now!" warned the stranger

"But I've gotta talk to Hades!" said Sora as he did not want to let his new acquaintance Megara down

Hades with his fingers in his ears, "What was that?" The god replied with mocking tone of voice.

Sora tries to charge, but Aqua stops him as she grabs him by the arm, "We need to retreat and fast Sora, this isn't a fair fight for us" Aqua told Sora as she looked from her student to stranger who seemed to be helping them.

Hades makes fireballs again as Donald and Goofy run out of the room."We can't fight him here!" the man in red says to the bluenette keyblade master "We have to go...Now!"

Aqua pulls Sora, who doesn't budge. The man in red leaves Aqua and Sora, who eventually runs as Hades throws the fireballs at them. They leave the chamber and run down the stairs. Aqua, Sora and Goofy close the gates and try to catch their breath.

"Is he gone?" Donald asked the group.

"Donald this is 'his' domain, what do you think?" Aqua answered the duck as could not believe what happened back inside Hades chamber.

The unnamed man stared down to the mage duck and spoke "In other words, don't count on it." the stranger rewording Aqua's response; Donald could only frown as a response to the answers he received.

Hades appears on their side of the door next to Sora, "Leaving so soon?" questioned Hades. They hurry to the exit, evading Hades and the Heartless he conjures.

* * *

><p>When they reach the Inner Chamber of the Cave of the Dead, they catch their breath<p>

"Thanks for help back there, something like has never happened to us before" Aqua spoke to the unknown man, he didn't reply to her but he had given the keyblade master a nod of his head.

"You were really good back there. Are you some kind of hero?" Sora questioned the man dressed in red.

The dark haired man shaking his head "No, I'm no hero... I'm just an..." the man stopped talking for the moment, Sora tilted his head off to the side waiting for the man to finish what he was saying.

"Auron"

"Huh?" goes Sora as he and Goofy sharing glances at each other

"My name"

"Oh, I'm Sora." The keyblade wielder introducing himself to Auron, Donald then jumps onto Sora's shoulders, "Donald."

Goofy also jumps onto Sora's shoulders, "Goofy!" Sora not having the proper upper body strength to hold them Donald and Goofy up; so trio fall in a pile on the gravel. Shaking her at her companions before turning to Auron "And I'm Master Aqua" The keyblade master stating her name while Sora pushes Donald and Goofy off him

Auron again nodding his head to her before his eyes shifted over to Sora, "It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian." Sora giving Auron a skeptical expression "Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks." The young keyblade apprentice told the older man.

Sora starts to walk to the passageway as Aqua releases a groan of annoyance. Auron slightly chuckles.

* * *

><p>Pete meets with Hades "I got Heartless all over the Underworld now. So you can leave those pipsqueaks to me. Look, pal, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then he'll be all mine."<p>

Hades stops and turns around angrily, turning red "This is my underworld, you idiot!"

Pete jumps back

"I'll handle this MYSELF!" Hades slightly cools down and snaps his fingers.

Hades's giant three-headed dog shows up in the window "Cerberus, go!" The three headed hell-hound leaves in an urgency.

* * *

><p>Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Auron run to the entrance of the Cave of the Dead however there was an unwanted change in plans as the now group of five had hit a 'dead end'<p>

"Aw great just what we needed" spoke out Aqua as she noticed the locked entrance. "And no doubt in my mind that trouble is catching up with us" she added. Auron said nothing but he did silent agree with the female keyblade wielder.

"What? It's closed!" Said a shocked Donald Duck.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy run over to the doors and are trying to push apart the doors while Aqua and Auron were scoping the area. "Come on, open!" cried out Sora as he tried to open the door.

Donald looks up and sees a keyhole chained to the door. "Uh, Sora, why don't we try using your keyblade to open It." suggested the mage duck. Sora turning his back to the locked entrance "But after what happened back at Hade's I'm not sure if it could open it; I do suppose it's worth a try then" responded Sora as the Keyblade appears in Sora's hand

"Will that open it?" Questioned Auron

"_Hopefully"_ thought Aqua as she too was still concerned what happened earlier.

Sora nodded to the older man "Yeah. I think so" as he answered the question. Sora starts to point the Keyblade at the lock, when they hear a roar and look behind them. Aqua raised an eyebrow as she heard the roar, "Is that who I think it is" as Aqua mentally recalled the three headed canine; wasting no time to summon her keyblade at the approaching monster of the underworld.

"Hurry!" warned Auron as he readies his sword. Cerberus jumps into the entranceway. Sora finally unlocks the door and the keyhole and chains vanish. Donald and Goofy open the doors as Cerberus runs up to them. Auron stops them by shoving his sword between one of the dog's teeth mean while as Aqua is holding off middle head with a barrier as she shoots a weak fire spell to distract the free head. Aqua and Auron holds them there, until pulling the sword out and knocking them away while Aqua's barrier starts to weaken and allowing the middle head to break through it; Aqua just barely jumped back without the hell hound trying to bite her.

Sora runs to the door, but turns around and sees Auron and Aqua fighting off Cerberus. Sora runs back into the fray to assist his master and new found acquaintance. Donald then calling out to island boy "Sora wait!"

The dogs roar and Aqua, Sora and Auron fighting against them. Cerberus, nearly beaten, struggles to stand

"Come on!" said Goofy as he and Donald were trying to keep the doors open. Aqua, Sora and Auron run through the gates, which start to close. Sora, Donald, and Goofy make faces at Cerberus, as it runs to the closing doors.

* * *

><p>Meg speaks to Hercules in the Coliseum Foyer "Come on, wonder boy, play hooky for a day. For old time's sake?"<p>

"They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down." Meg sighs, seeing his tired condition "Don't worry, Meg. I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?" Hercules flexes his biceps and waves goodbye to Megara, "See ya!"

He leaves into the Coliseum to cheering crowds "Sora, don't let me down."

* * *

><p>Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy returning to the Underworld's Entrance, the foursome had not yet noticed Auron disappearance after Sora, Aqua and Auron fended off Cerberus in their retreat from Hades chamber.<p>

"Whew..." went Sora as the group of heroes dismissed their weapons. Goofy was the first to take notice of Auron's disappearance "Hey, What happened to Auron?"

"Huh?" went Donald as the group looked for the man in red.

Aqua felt a small smirk forming at the corner of her mouth at the elusive warrior, "Oh I wouldn't worry about it, something tells me that this wasn't one time encounter" Aqua told the others.

Sora smiled as he placed his arms behind his head, "Yeah. He can take care of himself. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again."

Donald and Goofy nod.

* * *

><p>Hades sits in his Chamber with Pete, Pain and Panic watching anxiously "Let me see if I got this right... Bluebird's and that brat's Keyblades works on any lock?"<p>

"That's right." Confirmed Pete

Hades took a slight moment to think on that as he thought back to his old alliance with Maleficent_, No wonder the broad was obsessed with it"_ thought the lord of the dead "Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddy pool."

Pete pounds his fist on the table making Pain and Panic jump "Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winning' streak."

"Problem. Zeus locked it tight." Hades said to the cat like creature.

Pete looks annoyed. Hades chuckles and Pete understands "Bingo... All we gotta do is swipe that key...and then reopen the Underdrome!" Hades announcing his stroke of genius plan to Pete.

But Pete noticed a flaw in Hades's plan "Hate to tell ya, but that key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that kid and his babysitter ain't any pushovers."

Hades taps a finger on the arm of his chair until another idea immediately stands out in his mind, "I think this is a call for a woman's touch." He snaps his fingers, and with a puff of smoke, a doll version of Meg appears in his hand.

* * *

><p>In the Foyer, Meg feels like she's being watched. Just as Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk into the Coliseum Gates<p>

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories!" said the knight as the foursome walk to the Lobby doors and see a tired Hercules walk out

Hercules looked up momentarily as he spotted some familiar faces "Aqua! Sora! Donald! Goofy! When'd you get here?" he asked them

"Hello Hercules" greeted Aqua giving her friend a warm smile

"Hey, Herc!" spoke Sora

"Hi!" said Donald while waving to the Demi-god.

"Howdy there!" said Goofy

Hercules walks down the steps closer to them while Meg appears in the doorway

"You on another adventure?" questioned Hercules

"Yeah, tracking' down some friends, wiping' out some Heartless." Answered Sora

"Junior heroes, always busy!" said Hercules as he and lock hands, "You know it!" replies the keyblade apprentice

They enter into the Coliseum Foyer

"So, did you find those friends of yours?" asked Hercules

"Still working on it" answered Sora "When we got here, we ran into Meg...mega trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out." Sora then speaking quickly as he caught his own near slip-up; Aqua watched as Sora covered his verbal mistake as smoothly as he could. "We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two...but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you'd have any ideas?"

Hercules putting a hand under his chin "Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there" explained Hercules

"Think we could use it?" questioned Sora

Shrugging his shoulders "Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you." Answered Hercules

"Thanks!" said Donald

"Real nice of you!" spoke Goofy

"Thank you, Hercules" Aqua said to her old friend.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?" the Demi-god suggested to the foursome.

"Hey, good idea!" said Sora.

* * *

><p>They enter the Coliseum and see Phil, who's not looking in their direction<p>

"Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, and sleep!" spoke the satyr

Goofy is counting the words on his fingers. The three look at each other and laugh while Aqua slight shakes her head at the trio. Phil jumps around, and realizes who's laughing. He runs over to them

"Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!" Phil greeted as he saw the group.

Aqua gazing down to the small creature, "Hello Phil, how are you?" she says to the satyr.

"Looking' good, Phil." Said Sora at he gestures to him.

"Never better!" he answers before asking his own questions "How have you guys been? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet?" Phil asked as he looked directly at Sora, Donald and Goofy

They think it over for a second but don't answer the question

The satyr shrugging his shoulders "Nope, you ain't got what it takes." He then tells them. They're surprised at this; Aqua letting out a sigh of annoyance, "Phil" she says in a warning tone of voice as she wanted him to drop the teasing.

Sora scratches his head, "So, what's up?" Phil asked the foursome and Sora is the one to fill him in on nearly everything that has happened to them since they arrived on this world.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Phil didn't hold back at the expenses of Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Aqua I can understand but you three are gonna be taking on Hades?" Phil then said before he was overcome with more laughter.

All Aqua could was watch in silence the interaction between them, _"Phil always has to egg them on"_ thought the keyblade master as she rolled her eyes

"_**Same old Phil, eh"**_ Ven commented to Aqua through Sora's heart

"_Basically...Hey you've been awfully quiet, you guys okay?" _Aqua asked Ventus

"_**Don't worry Aqua, we're fine."**_ Ventus told her

"What's so funny!" demanded Donald Duck as he crossed his feathered arms over his upper body.

"It's not like we haven't fought him before" point out Sora as he mentally recalled his last visit to the coliseum.

The Satyr shook his head, "Yeah you did but let's not forget that you three along with Aqua and Zack ganged up on him the last time" stated Phil as he rubbed his balding head "I admit you got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys! So you want to train, eh? All right, I'm gonna work you hard!"

* * *

><p>Sora along with Donald and Goofy spent a majority of the morning into the afternoon smashing pots and collects the orbs that come out of them as a part of Phil's training.<p>

Aqua sitting in the stands with the satyr as they watched the trio begin to finish up with Phil's assigned training "Hey Phil! I just realized I haven't seen Zack running around here, where is he?" Aqua questioned Phil.

The half-man looked to the keyblade master, "It was quite sometime after you guys left us that Zack began craving for something more than being a hero and the games weren't satisfying him as they used too. So one day the kid said his good-byes and left to find whatever he was looking for" Phil answered.

"Oh, I see" Aqua simply said as Phil told her about Zack.

"How was THAT?" said Sora as he came towards his master and on and off coach, Phil.

Phil turned to the island boy, "It ain't over yet, kid! There's more on the menu. You can relax once you've finished ALL the training."

"No problem!" replied Sora.

"Now get ready for the real thing. If a big one appears, don't let it get away." instructed Phil

Aqua gives the Satyr a raised eyebrow though she says nothing to him, "What?" Phil replies as he shrugged his small shoulders.

Sora returning to smash more pots and collecting the orbs.

* * *

><p>Hercules enters the Coliseum as Phil is getting ready to leave it<p>

"Listen, I gotta take off for a bit." Says Phil as he begins to walking away from the foursome

"Where to?" questioned Sora

"None of your beeswax" sassed the satyr. Phil then leaves the area.

Aqua noticed the disappointed expression on Hercules face, "Hercules, What's wrong?" the keyblade master questioning her old friend.

Hercules sighs "I'm not sure how to tell you this but I'm sorry, guys... The Olympus Stone has been stolen."

"What!" Sora and Donald yelled in unison

"By who?" Goofy questioned.

"We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices, a bunch of creatures in white." Explained Hercules

Donald looks at Goofy, who nods

"Someone you know?" asked the demi-god

Aqua nodding her head to her friend, "Yeah, we know of them alright" she tells Hercules, "We'll help you get it back, Hercules" Aqua then told him

Sora had a thought "Hey Herc, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?"

"Sure, you can. I mean after all I was going to lend to you guys in the first place" answered Hercules "By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?" The demi-god then questioned his friends.

"No, we haven't seen her in while. In fact, we've mostly be in the arena all day" Aqua answering the question.

"Oh, okay..." Hercules sighs

Hades appears and places a hand on Hercules's shoulder. "What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?" He ducks away from Hades "You know, I though staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description...you know what I'm saying?"

"Oh, right... Hades, we gotta talk!"

Hades flicks Sora to the ground "I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news" Hercules sneaks behind Hades for a punch "Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg..." Hades teleports behind Hercules "...went and got herself lost in the Underworld." Spoke Hades

"You mean you kidnapped her!" replied Hercules

"Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details?"

Hercules whistles and a brilliant winged horse flies over the Coliseum walls, landing next to Hercules

"Uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay?" Hercules is stopped from getting on Pegasus "You've got a very important match today, against, um... the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen."

Sora crossing his arms over his chest, "Yeah, accidents you cause" exclaimed the key bearer. Sora almost going near the lord of the dead but was stopped as Aqua grabbed by his left shoulder. Sure they had an advantage now that they were out of the underworld but still they couldn't risk putting Megara into anymore danger.

Hades turns to glance at the boy and his teacher "Like I said: details, who needs 'em?" as the god flicked something of his finger

Hercules sneering at the god of the underworld "Hades, you're just a coward." Hercules and Pegasus look angry. The horse flaps its wings and shakes its head

"Ah well. Can't all be heroes" Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke.

The Demi-god crosses his arms as he looks over to the keyblade master and her pupil, "Can you handle this?" asking them for their help.

"Did you really even need to ask us?" Aqua answered the Demi-god with a question while Sora smiled to his friend

"You got it! We're heroes" exclaimed Donald. "Junior heroes, Donald" Reminded Goofy. Donald shakes his head and glares at Goofy

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest." Sora said to Hercules

The Demi-god putting his hands on Sora's shoulders "I'm counting on you." Sora nodding his head in response.

Pegasus trots over; Hercules pets him. Hercules to Pegasus, "You gotta find Meg!" The horse nods and flaps his wings. It flies into the air and over the Coliseum walls.

Hercules sighs.

* * *

><p>Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Underworld Entrance and see Phil on the floor "Phil!" Sora called out to him. "Ooh, ohh..." the satyr began to awaken into consciousness as well as trying to pick himself back up from the ground. Phil stands up, as the foursome run over to the satyr.<p>

"What happened?" Sora asking with concern.

Phil rubbing his head as he tried to shake off the dizziness he was feeling "I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." The satyr explained.

"All dressed in black!" Donald trying to confirm who attacked Phil

Aqua had feeling that guy was still running around this world, "That Organization member we saw earlier, no doubt it's the same one" she then said aloud.

Sora nodding his head in agreement "He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone too." He pointed out.

"Where did he run off to then?" pondered Goofy

Aqua looking in Goofy's direction, "Well since he needed the Olympus stone, my best guess would be he went in to the underworld" said the keyblade master. "And I hate to say to it but this guy does have an advantage over us depending on far he's gotten in the underworld, he'll still have the stone to help him out while we obviously do not have one of our very own; so we'll need to be extra careful this time now knowing what we know." Aqua said to Goofy

"That guy, he's a bad apple, all right." Said Phil "And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break." The satyr then added

Sora turning to Phil "Heroes, eh? You could've just asked us!" the island boy told the satyr.

"You know someone!" exclaimed Phil

Sora and Donald get out their weapons

"Oh, good one..." Phil openly mocking them.

Aqua shaking her head as she released a notable groan, "Phil, Now is really not the time for that!" retorted the keyblade master.

* * *

><p>While as Aqua Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the Underworld Caverns.<p>

Hercules does battle with the Hydra. He strikes it with his sword. It lifts his head high into the air after a chop from the sword on its head. It collapses to the ground on top of Hercules. Herc walks out from underneath it

"Hercules! Hercules! Hercules!" the crowd cheering for the Demi-god

Hercules waving to the crowed that filled the spacious arena "thanks! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it!" he said to them before running back into the Foyer to attain some form of breather while worried for Megara.

* * *

><p>After fighting off a few Heartless, the foursome enters The Lost Road. Sora works out the kink in his shoulder "Man... This Underworld curse is really getting to me." He said aloud.<p>

"Unfortunately that is a mutual feeling, Sora" Aqua says to her pupil "and constantly complaining about it doesn't help either" the bluenette added as she walked ahead of the three.

"We've got to get that Olympus Stone back fast!" said Goofy

"No kidding" Aqua replied.

They continue walking as they approach the atrium and enter, where the foursome just happens to stumble upon the hooded man, who turns around to face them

"Huh?" The organization member was taken by surprise at the sight of the heroes "Ah! You!" the hooded figured the said

Aqua's facial expression was monetarily dead-panned "…and you!" she sassed at the hooded figure by his voice alone thee keyblade master was able to tell that this nobody was young not as young as former comrade Roxas but still young when compared to the others.

He takes off his hood, revealing a face of that a young man probably no more than seventeen years old, his hair was dirty blonde and in the style of a mullet. The young nobody taking a closer glance at Sora "Wait a sec... Roxas?" questioned the nobody as he looked directly at the island boy

Sora scratching the back of his head "Excuse me?" he said to Demyx

"Roxas? It's me, Demyx" He called out to his former comrade once more "Roxas? Oh, it's no use." He then declared

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora questioned the young organization member

Demyx pulls out a note "Let's see, here... "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition"... Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one...?" Aqua could nearly feel her eyes bugging out of their sockets upon the sight of the index card, _"Where did they find this kid?"_ The keyblade master mentally asked herself.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Xion were just as speechless as they watched Demyx read off the index card, Ventus couldn't help himself as he laughed at the whole ordeal.<p>

"I know nobodies like us aren't exactly common but how did he even get in the organization?" Roxas asked Xion but she didn't know either. After all Xion wasn't a nobody by their normal standards like Roxas is. "...I can't believe he's actually doing the mission, I remember him sneaking away leaving me to do the work." Added the Key of Destiny.

"Yeah, He did that with me too" Xion agreed.

"Must've threatened him to do it." reasoned Roxas

"Yeah, most likely." Said Xion

* * *

><p>"You're bizarre..." commented Sora<p>

"That's one way of putting it" the bluenette mumbled under her breathe

Demyx then takes out the Olympus Stone

"He's got to be the thief!" Goofy pointing out the obvious to the group

Demyx actually looking offended at the remark despite how much truth it held "Now that's just plain rude!" He holds the stone up and glows with light. He takes out his sitar and begins playing it

"Dance, water! Dance!" Demyx conjures water creatures around himself. The water creatures were in fact liquidized clones of the ninth organization member and they were currently surrounding the foursome.

"_There's got to be over a hundred of them"_ observed Aqua as the heroes summoned their weapons, "Listen up, theses clones are made of water, if you have to necessarily use magic, do not use any form of the Blizzard spells." Aqua told her apprentice and friends as she and her keyblade took a stance waiting for any of the clones to make a move.

In the next 80 seconds, the foursome was fending off the water clones with some mildly decent defensive maneuvering. Due to the curse of the underworld putting a big limit on the heroes' special abilities; they were simply fighting them without the use of any of those special abilities.

For instance, Sora had actually managed to grab one of the clones and began to that very clone to use against the other water-based clones meanwhile Aqua was cartwheeling to avoid any hits, as she did her last flip, Aqua bent her back backwards. The keyblade master hands manage to touch the ground while Sora takes out the clones that were heading towards his master.

Aqua now being able to go forward as she is striking at the last few of the water clones by her; Sora then sends that last group of the water clones back at Demyx and successfully hitting them into the organization member.

Demyx wincing as his sitar disappears and his now free hand goes to wounded shoulder "Not bad, Roxas!" he complimented his former comrade's somebody. "Roxas, come back to us!" Demyx then pleaded to the nobody inside of Sora. The organization member then vanishes into the dark corridor

"Guy's a broken record." Commented Sora as his arms folded over his chest

The bluenette giving a small shrug of her shoulders "But at least he's gone for now and we can get back to saving Megara" she told him.

"Hey, look!" Donald interrupted as he jogs towards something that was on the ground. Donald picks up the Olympus Stone that Demyx must have unknowingly dropped. He gives it to Sora, who holds it up. As earlier with Demyx, the foursome begin to glow with light surrounding their bodies as they feel their powers returning to its natural full strength.

"_Now that feels so much better"_ Aqua thought to herself, raising her keyblade as she pointed it out to the farthest wall, "Fire!" Aqua then shooting out a third level fire spell commonly known as Firaga. The others looked at the Keyblade master in utter confusion, "I was just testing it" she responded to them.

"Alright, now let's go! Meg needs our help!" declared Sora.

* * *

><p>They enter The Lock, where they see a rock with an outline of Meg and a keyhole imprinted on it.<p>

"It's Meg!" shouted out Donald

"Together" The keyblade master said to her apprentice, Aqua and Sora re- summoning their keyblades to open the gate to the underdome, "Almost there" said Sora as the gate unlocks and the rock vanishes.

Whatever Hades ulterior plan was, Aqua was more than sure that they'd had fallen right into the god's hands but this was a choice that had to be taken for not only Meg's sake but as well as their mutual friend, Hercules.

The pillar of energy behind the rock turns from black to light green; the foursome enters the pillar of light and ends up in the Well of Captivity. Hades is there with a chained up Megara

Hades laughing "Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day." Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke. Meg is distracted by something, "Behind you!" she screams at the top of her lungs.

Pete appears behind them with several Heartless. He laughs "What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Oh, boo-hoo-hoo!" mocked the cat like creature.

"Better think again!" taunted Sora

Pete looks to his Heartless and points to Sora's group, "Charge!" ordered Pete. The Hook Bat Heartless charge at Sora, who bats them away with his Keyblade as he, Donald and Goofy were fighting off the heartless while Aqua hurried over to help Meg as was surrounded by heartless.

"There's too many!" noted Goofy "He keeps summoning" he then added

"Let's just get Meg and go!" said Donald

"Hold still" Aqua says to Meg, as she holds out her keyblade and a small beam of light emitting from it breaks the chains that were once surrounding Megara.

"Are you alright?"Aqua asking her newfound acquaintance

"I'll be fine" replied Megara.

Hercules then arrives and knocks Pete down upon his entrance "Sorry I'm late." He tells the foursome just before He whistles. Pegasus then flies in and hits Pete on the head as he tries to standing, knocking him over again.

Hercules picks Meg up; places Meg on Pegasus's back, "Get Meg out of here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum." He tells the winged horse who gesture his head as if answering back to Hercules.

"What about you?" Aqua questions the Demi-god.

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero." Answered the Demi-god.

Herc pats Pegasus on the behind and he takes off with Meg. Aqua rejoins with Sora, Donald, and Goofy running to the pillar of light as Pete gets up "Now, wait a sec!" demanded a discombobulate Pete after being hit in the head twice. Hercules blocks Pete.

Pegasus flies out of the other side of the pillar of light back at The Lock with the foursome coming out right behind them.

Megara looking right at Aqua. The keyblade master caught meg's glance "Aqua...I won't leave him." she said to the female key wielder. Aqua recognizing the genuine concern in Meg's eyes. She too knew how horrible it is to leave someone behind, even though you don't want to do it.

And with a hushed tone of voice "And I know that you mean that Meg because I've felt that those same feelings so many times, more then I'll ever admit to and I hate to be the one saying this but sometimes leaving is out of ours hands" she said

"He'll be fine, Meg." Sora butting in to the conversation. Both women turning to the younger key apprentice.

Meg turning her attention back to Aqua "Look, even Herc has his limits. You your self have seen him. He can't keep winning forever especially in his current state." Megara pleading with the blue haired woman.

"As I said, Leaving is out of our hands..." Aqua repeated, "But going back for them is, even when they can't see it for themselves." She added. Meg releasing a huge breathe of relief at the bluenette's words.

"Then we'll go give him back up." Confirmed Sora as he and Goofy headed back towards the light, Donald to Pegasus "Get Meg outta here!" Pegasus flies away. then Aqua and Donald meeting Sora and Goofy at the light.

The foursome returns to the Underdrome, where Pete has gathered even more Heartless.

"Goofy; Donald, you two handle the heartless and we'll handle Pete" Aqua told them. Sora and Hercules share knowing look to between them.

Fighting Pete is a piece of cake for them. You could tell just from looking at him, Pete was not what you called a seasoned fighter or rather much of a fighter. His own clumsiness was his worst enemy.

Sora, Aqua and Hercules didn't waste a moment as they fought against the cat like creature, who'd in the battle would create a shield that made him nearly invincible but luckily for Sora, Aqua and Hercules, Pete didn't have the strength to keep that shield up for a long period of time.

Pete begins to pull back from the fight, "This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" says Pete as he takes his leave.

The cave begins to collapse and they run for the pillar of light

Hades reappearing for a moment as he watches the heroes leave, "Could today possibly get any better? This time Wonder-breath is going down for good."

* * *

><p>The five make it to the Underworld Entrance, attempting to catch their breathe.<p>

"_I think I'm getting to old for this"_ thought Aqua as she casted a heal on the group, she took note that even after the Heal, how tired Hercules was still looking to be. She couldn't help but wonder if his status as a Demi-god was preventing the magic from healing faster or Perhaps it was Hercules current mentally that was slowing the healing down.

Though some would dispute this psychological fact but the mind can have a very powerful impact over the body, no matter the condition it is in.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time." Said the god of the dead as he appeared to the heroes,

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades."

Hades shortly turning orange for a moment "Can it, key boy!" he shouted

"Then let me." Hercules takes a step forward. "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." The Demi-god repeating the insult.

Hades sneered at group of heroes "Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ."

"Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to." Hades then vanishes in smoke.

Hercules takes this as a cue to run back to the coliseum."Wait!"called out Sora after him.

Aqua sighing, "Come on" she says as she begins to run after the Demi-god.

* * *

><p>They run back to the Coliseum Gates, Hercules falling to his knees "This can't be..."<p>

A large rock almost hits Sora as he enters the arena but Aqua being the closet to him manages to pull Sora out of the rocks way. "Whoa!" exclaimed the key bearer.

The Hydra roars out the smoke and rubble; everyone taking a few steps backwards at the sight of the monstrous creature.

Phil, Meg, and Pegasus approach Hercules. Phil shakes him "Champ! You're safe!"

"I failed..." he says as Hercules looks around to all the destruction.

The great statues are sliced in half and the Coliseum is in ruins

"It's not your fault!" said Megara

"I left everyone unprotected." Herc slams the ground "Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout." Spoke the Demi-god.

"Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that." Phil told his hero.

"Wonder boy..." Meg says as If it were a whisper

"Phil's right. This is no time to beat your self-up."

"I'm some hero..."

The Hydra is running rampant. Meg heaves Herc over her shoulder and carries him away as the Hydra walks over the rubble of the Foyer into the courtyard

"Herc needs help!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" commented Sora

"Well then it's good thing we just happened to show up" Aqua muttered the sarcastic comment aloud.

"Don't suppose you got room for one more?" requested the satyr.

Phil does a series of fighting moves. Meg and Pegasus join them, the horse making its best fighting stance

"We're in!" Meg tells them

"Alright but I want you and Phil to keep your distance" Aqua responded

Aqua and Sora jumping at the beginning of this battle to avoid the Hydra's Tail from making physical contact to their bodies. The Hydra moving his head around quite a bit, which makes this battle quite difficult.

She then saw an opening and took it, the moment the Hydra has bowed it's head; Sora following his master's example.

Once the hydra is vanquished. Sora and Aqua climb onto the Hydra's back; Phil is screaming for the keyblade duo to jump on the hydra's back as he and Megara would toss urns to hit into the remaining conscious heads.

They repeated this until the additional heads were destroyed as well. The Hydra roars again but for the final time as Aqua slices the throat of the final head of the hydra.

* * *

><p>Hercules's confidence is completely shot "I let you all down. I'm just...no use." Said Hercules.<p>

"How many times do I have to say it, It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted." Meg tells him

"She's right Hercules." Sora agreeing with Meg.

"Give yourself a chance to rest." Aqua said to the Demi-god "There won't be any games for a while, anyway." Aqua then spoke in addition.

Meg crossing her arms "Don't worry about Wonder boy here. I'll look after him. Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, I owe you big time."

Sora waving a hand "Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it." said Sora.

"Yeah, that's what heroes are for!" rejoiced Donald.

"When did you three make hero?" questioned Meg

Sora not wanting to open that can of worms "Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road." He tells her

"Okay. Don't be strangers." Megara then says.

"Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules." said Goofy

"Yeah..." Hercules replied in a monotone voice.

Donald turning to the satyr "Phil?"

Phil scratching the back of his head "Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on." He tells the foursome.

"Well, time to go." Sora then said. "Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone." He says in addition, Sora takes out the stone.

Hercules weakly stands up. Before Hercules touches the stone, it glows brightly. Sora opens another gateway.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Six.<p>

Chapter Seven: Disney Castle


	7. Disney Castle

Kingdom Hearts II: Rebirth

Chapter Seven: Disney Castle

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway; The Kingdom Hearts franchise is the sole properties of Square-Enix and Disney.

Note: I am determined in finishing this story. It would be a dick thing to do, if I didn't.

Note 2: with the releases of the Japanese/English, Kingdom Heart 3D. I would just like to make it clear that they have NO EFFECT on the Rebirth trilogy.

* * *

><p>Once again, we're back on the Gummi ship as we are preparing to leave Olympus Coliseum, although things hadn't turned out for the best but at least we weren't worse off. I couldn't help but feel bad for Hercules.<p>

It's not hard for me to imagine what is currently going through his mind right now, I myself being plagued by own failures. I wish there was something comforting for me to tell my friend but majorly considering since I haven't exactly overcome this myself and then I'd actually feel guilty for giving advice that I couldn't just as easily apply to myself.

However I had to admit our predicaments were more than slightly different from each other, equally as horrible but still different but I have good faith that Hercules will be able to bounce back from this.

Now I just wish I had this same faith in myself.

I don't deny that there are times I wish that these last twelve years were all just a nightmare and that I could wake up and find myself back in the Land of Departure with Terra, Ventus and Master Eraqus.

Sometimes I wish that night in Radiant Garden went differently; These I find myself often wondering what would it be like if I hadn't sent Terra away with my Armor and keyblade and in turn him not miraculously saving me.

If we were trapped in the realm of darkness, would Xehanort have tried to reclaim Terra with me then around to protect to him, thus leaving Xehanort and I into an eternal battle over Terra's mind, heart and body.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Maleficent stands looking out past large spinning cogs, "And where is everyone else?" questioned the dark fairy.<p>

Pete shrugging his large shoulders at the question "Beats me. They must have had some other matters to deal with" responded the cat-like creature.

"Other matters?" She spoke as turning around to face Pete as she sneered at her apparently one and actual loyal minion aside from the crow who was the fairy's familiar though not a common companion for a fairy; a witch yes but not being like Maleficent.

"You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?" Maleficent then said to Pete.

Pete then began to nervously twitch as he feared what Maleficent would do to him, failure or otherwise. "Well, see, there's this Organization XIII that keeps getting' in the way" the cat-like creature tried to explain to Maleficent.

Maleficent scoffing at the mere idea of having any competition in her quest for domination over the worlds and Kingdom Hearts "Let those fools play their little game!" declaring the statement as if a challenge against Organization XIII.

Pete making his hands into fists has he explained what he could to the dark fairy "But what about that meddling woman and her runt with the Keyblades? He and that woman have been real pains, too" complained Pete.

Maleficent now smirking at the mere mention of an old enemy "Oh, have they?" One of Maleficent's hands tightening its firm grip on her staff "Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence." She then said to her clumsily minion.

* * *

><p>Queen Minnie stands in the Library of Disney Castle as several magically charmed brooms walk around doing the daily routine chores of the castle.<p>

"Oh...hmm, Now I wonder where that old album could be" said the Queen as she kept searching for this particular item.

"Queen Minnie!" a high pitched voice was calling out to the Queen of Disney Castle; the Queen faces away from the books as the two chipmunks, Chip and Dale are running into the library.

"Queen Minnie!" the pitched voice repeated, Minnie recognizing that it was Chip calling out to her.

"It's horrible!" Dale also yelled out as the two chipmunks approached the queen; climbing up onto King Mickey's desk.

"What's wrong?" the Queen asked the dreadfully worried duo as she leaned forward to be somewhat eye level with Chip and Dale.

"Something's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" explained Chip

"Oh, Dear!" replied the Queen while the shock of the news had thrown it's self at her

Dale quickly nodding his head, "Yeah, and there's real sharp thorns everywhere!" Dale said in addition.

Queen Minnie taking in a sharp breathe "Alright, we have to check on the cornerstone if anything should happen to it..." the queen tried to speak but the weight of idea as something awful happening to the cornerstone was almost too much for Minnie to understand.

Chip and Dale lead Minnie to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where the Queen is horrified at what she sees in the hall of the cornerstone.

"Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me." Minnie pleaded with herself. "The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon! Donald... Goofy...Where are you?" she then said.

* * *

><p>Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy pilot their ship, ironically to Disney Castle and dock in the Gummi Hangar.<p>

Goofy and Donald were the first ones to come out of the Gummi ship and as the animal duo began to look around their home, they both felt that something wasn't right.

Sora stepping out of the Gummi ship, "This is your castle. Must be nice to be home, huh?" asked the island boy as his blue eyes were taken in by the site of the Gummi Hanger as Sora grew more curious as to see the rest of the castle would look like.

Donald could only nod his head to Sora.

Aqua then following Sora out of the Gummi ship as she stepped out on to the platform, It's has been a such long time since Aqua has visited this world; she wondered just how much of has changed. Aqua taking glances around the hangar before her eyes settled on Donald and Goofy.

The keyblade master then noticing Goofy and Donald's slight lack of enthusiasm for being home once more, "What's the matter?" she asks her companions.

Goofy moving his gaze to the bluenette "Ya know, something' just don't feel quite right..." commented the knight as he began to scratch his chin in wonderment.

The mage nodding his head in agreement, "Yeah" spoke Donald as he crossed his feathered arms over his chest.

"You're back!" screamed a tiny but high-pitched voice.

Chip hops up onto the launch control ledge and jumps at seeing Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Dale jumps up and bumps into Chip, knocking him onto the next ledge. They both jump in the air, then slide down the slanting ledge to the group

"Move it! Let's go!" yelled the squeaky high-pitched voice of Dale.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you all!" Chip urging them to follow him and Dale.

"What's going on here?" Sora questioned Chip and Dale.

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" answered Dale

They run through the exit and up the winding stairs into the courtyard, and enter the door into the colonnade. Fighting loads of Heartless down the hall, they arrive in the Library and speak to Queen Minnie

"You're Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!" Donald announcing the group's arrival as they all entered into the library.

Queen Minnie looking relived for a moment as her eyes gazed upon the group of heroes. "You're here!" she said in a soft tone.

Goofy turning to the Queen "Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" the knight questioned her

Minnie nodding her head, "Yes"

"You're Majesty," Aqua said as she took a knee in front of Queen Minnie, showing her respect to the royal. "You may not recall but we've met before under much different circumstances then." Aqua re-introducing herself to Queen Minnie.

"Yes, I do recall that encounter." Minnie nodding her head at the memory of meeting a slightly younger Aqua. "The king has expressed much concern for you and your friends over the years, Master Aqua" the queen replied.

But before Aqua could even reply to Queen Minnie, she was unintentionally cut off by Sora "Hey, where's the King?" the young keyblade apprentice questioned. Donald was the one to act fast; leaning towards the island boy and pulls Sora by his ear for Sora's lack of tactfulness.

"Ow! Donald, what was that for?" Sora moving away from the mage as the boy rubbed his ear.

Donald, then turning to Queen Minnie, "Excuse him, your majesty. This is our friend, Sora." The mage introducing Sora to the Queen; Aqua getting up from the floor "He's also one of my apprentices" Aqua added on as she gave Donald and Sora a slight glare of disbelief.

Minnie then nodding her head to the young apprentice "Oh Sora, the King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man." The Queen says to him.

"So, do you know where he is?" Sora asks Queen Minnie but she does not give the group a verbal answer as she merely shakes her head and they share a collective sigh

Aqua then being the one to take the initiative "You're Majesty If you don't mind me asking, what are the Heartless doing in your castle?" The keyblade master getting back to business.

Queen Minnie bringing her hands to her the sides of her stunned face "Oh my... So those are the Heartless." Sora pumping a fist into the air "Don't worry; we'll take care of 'em!" spoke the young keyblade apprentice.

Minnie then smiling at the boy, "I know I can count on you, Sora."

The Queen turning her attention back to everyone else "Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" Not giving a verbal response as the four respectfully salute her.

The Queen gasps as she realizes something vitally important; bringing her gloved hands to her face "I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" The Queen ordered.

"_Oh now this is wonderful"_ Aqua sarcastically commentated in her mind, as she watched Sora speak with the queen.

"Okay, we'll go tell them!" Sora assuring Queen Minnie

"The whole castle!?" shouted Donald

"We just gotta split up, Donald." Goofy told his companion.

"I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on" Sora volunteering himself to the mission. Donald then quickly shooting down Sora's suggestion "No, Sora you'll just get lost!"

"I agree with Donald" as I started to speak up again "Sora; it would be a bad idea to send either one of us. Let Donald and Goofy handled this one after all it is their home, they'd know it better than we would and would mostly likely get done at a faster pace for that fact alone." Aqua explained to her young apprentice.

Sora gave a nod of his head, showing that he understood. "Okay. Then we'll stay with the Queen." Sora then said.

"Good call" Aqua replying to the obvious solution as she crossed her arms over her upper body. Minnie doesn't say anything as she couldn't help but giggle at the interactions between the student and his teacher.

"Alright then" Donald now finally agreeing to Sora's newest suggestion as the mage duck began to summon his staff while Goofy ready his shield "All righty then, see you all later!" spoke Goofy. The animal duo heading to double doors of the library and exited through them.

Aqua watched as the library doors closed, looking back to Sora and Queen Minnie as she uncrossed her right arm and called forth for her master's keyblade. "we should get going as well" she told them. Sora giving a sharp glance to his teacher "Right!" he replies.

The bluenette keyblade master locking eyes with Queen Minnie, "The audience chamber, correct, your highness?" questioned Aqua.

Minnie holding her hands together "Yes, Aqua, Sora. Let's be on our way." She tells the keyblade wielders.

They hurry back into the colonnade and reach the immense doors to the audience chamber, which are magically locked "Just one moment." Minnie holds up her hands "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room." The magical barrier breaks apart and the room is unlocked. A small door appears through the larger one. "Now then...shall we?"

They enter the large audience chamber, which is completely empty, until a horde of Bolt Tower Heartless float down from the ceiling "Not here, too!" expressed Queen Minnie as you could hear the fear and panic in her voice.

The bluenette taking a defensive stance in front of her pupil and the queen of Disney castle; Sora pumping a fist right before summoning his keyblade "We've got 'em your majesty" Aqua putting a hand up, gesturing Sora to stop.

"Sora, you'll stay by Queen Minnie's side" Ordered Aqua. "I'll keep them off of you long enough for the queen to do what she needs to do." Aqua then states before cutting down the first two heartless that came towards them.

As Queen Minnie and Sora raced through the audience chamber; Aqua was fending off the heartless as quickly as she could since she'd given Sora the objective of protecting Queen Minnie but she'd seen that Sora had to stop as well to fight some of these heartless off; they just kept coming.

Aqua running across the chamber, dodging some of the Heartless, so she could get to Sora and Queen Minnie as they were trying to reach the throne but the heartless were relentless.

"Come on, give us a break!" Sora complained as he slashed at the strange cylinder like heartless.

Minnie hurriedly reaches beneath the arm of the throne and presses a button. There is a loud rumbling and the throne starts to move. "Huh?" Sora momentarily stops what he is doing as does Aqua while the throne recedes with a blinding flash of light; the remaining heartless are taken care of, leaving only Aqua, Sora and Queen Minnie in the audience chamber.

"Whoa" Sora commented as he left stunned by what that flashing light had done. Aqua glancing to the new gap in the floor, she sees that in the gap within the gap is a set of stairs obviously leading to a lower room of the audience chamber.

Minnie then releasing a breath of relief "The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there." Queen Minnie then explained to Aqua and Sora.

"No wonder, it took it out the heartless as if they were nothing" commented Aqua as she still left her summoned keyblade out as more of a just in case.

Sora looking to his master to see if she knew anything about it "the Cornerstone...of light?" he stated as a question but Sora received no answer.

But soon enough Aqua and Sora follow the Queen down into the Hall of the Cornerstone and sees the unbelievable mass of thorns surrounding the walls. A giant ball of swirling light stands in the middle of the room

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone" spoke Queen Minnie as she showed master and apprentice the cornerstone.

"_It's beautiful"_ thought Aqua as she looked at the cornerstone but it wasn't long until she felt something was off about the cornerstone...in fact it had felt weaker. Aqua had her doubts that an object like this one could be easily worn out but that level of heartless however the heartless themselves had been relentless and kept coming, so perhaps an energy drain wasn't too far-fetched but never the less Aqua has experienced enough to know that this wasn't the case.

Minnie's voice breaking Aqua's train of thought "But looks these thorns...They must be the work of someone very evil." Spoke the queen of Disney castle. "I wonder what this could mean for us..." Minnie said to the keyblade master but was interrupted by the sudden greenish glow that erupted into a burst of green flames appears before the Queen and an image of Maleficent appears

Her blue eyes were widening with disdain at the sight before her "Maleficent!" Aqua saying the dark fairy's name as a rare sneer appeared on her face. Her keyblade still in hand as her grip around its handle had tightened.

"No way!" shouted Sora "This isn't possible we saw Riku finish you off" he then pointed out.

Maleficent smirking evilly at the two keyblade wielders "Well, well, well; what have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade master and her pitiful lackeys!" insulted Maleficent as she watched Donald and Goofy enter into the room.

Donald, having heard what the dark being said "What!?" cried out the out raged mage "Now you're gonna deal with me!" Not wasting another moment, Donald leaps to attack but flies right through her; Maleficent releasing a chuckle at the mage's pitiful attempt of attack "All in good time, I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient"

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!?" demanded Queen Minnie as she looked upon the evil fairy.

Maleficent turning her gaze over to the Queen of Disney Castle "Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always" Maleficent bows to the Queen "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."

She touches the Cornerstone of Light, but it quickly rejects her hand

Minnie taking in a deep breath as looked right back at the evil fairy "You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" she demands of the dark magical being.

The evil being smiled mockingly at the queen "Ooh, how frightening; very well I'll stop. Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" she then screams as Maleficent soon begins to disappears and cackles evilly

"_Bitch!"_ Aqua said in her mind.

"_**You said it, Aqua"**_ agreed Ven as he finally spoke up after awhile, it would have given Aqua a slight scare if she hadn't gotten used to Ven occasionally talking here and there.

"_As if putting up with the organization wasn't enough, now I've got to deal with her too"_ Aqua angrily snapped in her head.

"_**Calm down, Aqua. You'll stop them…both of them"**_ Ven reassured his old friend.

Aqua didn't respond back as she refocused her attention and tuned in to hear Sora say "What a hag." Her apprentice insulting the dark fairy while he crossing his arms over his chest.

Minnie was devastated as to what was happening within her own castle, it not only made her feel powerless but as well as useless, "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue." She informed the regrouped foursome of heroes.

Everything was silent for a small moment but it was Goofy who had broken the silence amongst them all "Oh we should go ask somebody who knows lots a stuff that ain't in any book!" suggest the captain of guard.

But it was Donald who came up with "Merlin the Wizard!" said the mage.

Minnie's eyes growing big at the name "Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!" the queen already approving the idea.

Goofy nodding his head "We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?"

Sora was also okay with this plan of action, "Yeah. Let's go!" said an enthused Sora as he pumps a fist in the air.

"Then we'll need leave right away, your majesty" Aqua spoke up, "Will you be alright?" The keyblade master then questioned Queen Minnie.

The queen nodding her head for, yes

* * *

><p>They fly to Hollow Bastion as quick as they would be able to and upon their arrival to Hollow Bastion; the foursome wasted no time in heading over to Merlin's house.<p>

The group of heroes had been very surprised to see nobody was there. Aqua could only assume they were currently dealing with that area filled with countless of heartless.

"Is anybody home?" Sora calling out for someone. Donald calling out the wizard by his name, "Merlin!"

"The castle's is in danger!" Goofy said in addition

Merlin appears behind them "What is all that racket?" the wizard stopped talking to see Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy "Ho-ho! I thought…oh, it's you! It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you" Merlin directly gazing at the young keyblade apprentice.

Sora's head perked up "Have I really!?" asked the island boy.

Aqua sighed as she moved her head from side to side, "I'm sorry Merlin but this isn't the time for small talk. We've got a huge problem"

"Oh! It is that infernal Organization XIII"? Asked Merlin

The bluenette move her head side to side, "No but just as worse. It's Maleficent; somehow she's managed to return." Aqua informed Merlin.

The wizard was completely taken by surprise at the news of an old enemy, "and unfortunately there's more, she is currently trying to take over Disney castle which by the is being infested with heartless." Aqua further explained to the elderly but very powerful wizard.

"Oh, dear..." was all that Merlin could say as he pulls out his wand at the same time as Aqua is still talking, Merlin uses a pretty power magic to transport them all to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where Minnie is waiting

Aqua stops talking the moment she see's that their already back in Disney Castle. Sora, Donald and Goofy were in amazement at the level of magic that had just happened before their very eyes.

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." Merlin said to the keyblade master.

Merlin walks over to Minnie and the Cornerstone of Light; The Queen greeted the elderly wizard with high hopes that he could help them as he inspected the cornerstone of light "Mm-hmm...interesting..." he says to no one in particular

"What's happening, Merlin?" questioned Queen Minnie

Merlin shook his head, "This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." He tells the group, the wizard clears his throat. He waves his arms and a door appears in front of the foursome

Aqua raises an eyebrow out of sheer curiosity, "What's that?" Questioned Sora as he placed his arms behind his head; taking his usual stance.

"That my boy, is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain." Merlin explained to Sora

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!" Goofy thanking the elderly wizard.

"Then we should go get whoever is doing this and stop Maleficent!" Sora walks over to the door and places his hand on the handles

"Wait a moment!" Merlin putting a hand on Sora's left shoulder stopping the boy in his place.

"Yes, the perpetrators must be stopped, of course." Spoke Merlin "But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, you must find that door. And when you do; lock it with your Keyblade." Merlin explained to Aqua and Sora. "So that anyone else can't have access to this special world" Merlin said in addition.

Aqua giving the wizard a nod of acknowledgement though she couldn't stop herself from thinking, what made this world so different than the others they've already ventured too.

"Got it." spoke Sora as he understood what Merlin was telling him.

"You can count on us!" Donald said to the wizard.

Merlin giving the foursome a smile "Now there is just one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" said the elderly wizard. Aqua took note of his instructions while seeing that the wizard was looking directly to Donald and Goofy as he made those remarks about this world and its temptations.

But Aqua wasn't the only one to catch on as Sora asked Merlin, "What do you mean?"

Merlin not giving a direct answer, "You'll know soon enough. I have faith in all of you!" he replied to the island boy.

The keyblade master then mentally decided they wasted enough time as is; Aqua then speaking up "Well standing around and simply conversing about it, won't get the task ahead accomplished any sooner" as she headed towards the door silver colored double doors.

"Sora, open it" she tells her pupil. Sora opens the door after a small struggle and the foursome walks in to it.

* * *

><p>On the other side, the door jumps around making several honks and whistles, before spitting the four heroes out onto the ground. Goofy shakes his head, Donald rubbing his back as he stood up from the ground.<p>

Aqua releasing a groan as she took her stance and nearly lost her balance but regained it quickly, moving her hands to her head so she could readjust her ponytail.

"Whoa!" she said in her head as those light blue eyes of hers began to graze over the grayscale world.

Goofy is the first one among the four to recognize "Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" he called out as Sora walks over to it, "What's going on? Everything's black and white." Said the keyblade apprentice as looked at the cornerstone and then really began to take in the surroundings.

Donald getting a good grasps of his surroundings "Hey Goofy, this is kinda like...um...uh..."

"Deja'vu?" Goofy finishing Donald's sentence

Snapping his feathered fingers, "Yeah, that's it," said Donald.

Aqua listening to Donald and Goofy, but that was when it clicked in her mind at what Merlin was talking about. _"No way but that's impossible…or at least I once thought it was" _as Aqua mentally going over this in her mind.

Sora turning to the animal duo "Really? Have you been here before?" he asked them

"Something like that" replied Donald as kept gazing on to the familiar sights.

Captain Pete walks behind Sora in the direction of the Pier, but stops when he sees the foursome, "Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" asked the Pete of this world. Excluding Aqua; Sora, Donald, and Goofy all point to Captain Pete as the answer to his question. "Why I ought a... Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!" he says to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Aqua looked at this Pete and noticed he wasn't exactly the same Pete that had been quite bothersome to them already; at least he wasn't that Pete…yet.

He walks off to the Pier

"Well, there's our villain." Commented Sora who had every intention of following Captain Pete, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement and they enter the Pier.

"Wait you guys hold on, I don't think this is our culprit" Aqua called after the three as they begun to follow Captain Pete.

The bluenette letting out a frustrated sigh as she begun to shake her head slightly in disbelief while putting a hand to her forehead "When did they become so impulsive?" Aqua asking no one in particular before she too began to chase after her student and friends.

Captain Pete is standing on the dock, "What's with you squirts?" he asked them "You got some kind of bone to pick with me?" Captain Pete said in addition.

"More than one!" replied Sora as he pointed out his index finger to the cat like creature.

Captain Pete putting his hands on his hips "Them's fighting words!" replied the large cat like creature. They hear a boat whistle; Captain Pete is easily distracted by the sound "Huh?" He starts walking toward Cornerstone Hill, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy blocking his way.

Aqua finally having caught up to the others was watching from a small distance as her apprentice was picking a fight with this other Pete. The keyblade master called out to her apprentice for him to stop what he was doing but he didn't hear her or he just wasn't listening.

"Not so fast!" The island boy yelled out to the other Pete as he summons his keyblade as Donald and Goofy called for their weapons as well.

The large cat like creature turned to them, Captain Pete stares the keyblade "What's that for?" he questions the young keyblade apprentice.

Just as their ready to fight Captain Pete, who ends up sitting on the ground. Captain Pete rubbing his backside "What's you punks' beef with me anyway? Hmm... Who are ya? You new around here?" he address the trio

"Cut the act, Pete." Sora tells him

They hear the boat whistle again; Captain Pete is easily distracted by the sound "Whoa!" He stands up too quickly and his back cracks. He falls over again "Ooh, Ow!"

Goofy then finally picking up on the notion that this Pete may actually be telling the truth "You know, something' doesn't seem quite right here" he point an index finger to the side of his face as he thought more on this" Are you sure you're Pete?" he then asked cat like creature.

Aqua now walking to the trio with her arms folded into each other as the keyblade master was wearing a disappointed look on her face, _"Gee, I wonder what gave that away"_ she thought sarcastically

"_Uh-oh"_ thought Sora as he looked at his master's face. Sora recognized that expression on her face alright, he'd seen too often back on the island back when he and Riku we're still training.

"_Oh Yeah, messed up big time" _Sora mentally scolded himself.

Captain Pete almost giving Goofy a dead-panned expression "Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop bothering' me, see?" He waves his fist and his back cracks again "So hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!"

Goofy looking to Sora and Donald "Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake." He confessed to them

Sora whom was more than feeling a very intense glare from Aqua "I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any Heartless." The young keyblade apprentice said to Donald and Goofy.

"Sorry we attacked ya like that, Captain Pete" Apologized Goofy.

Captain Pete stands up "Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat."

"Y-yes sir!" said Sora.

His back cracks again "Ooh, my aching' back." He falls over again.

The foursome had made their way back to Cornerstone Hill

"I didn't even think it was possible for me to feel so disappointed in your lack of judgment, Sora" as Aqua verbally tore Sora a new one while Goofy and Donald watched on.

They knew that Aqua wasn't going to lecture them well because Donald and Goofy were adults and simply they should have known better by default even though they hadn't.

Sora sighing as he looked down the ground purposely trying to avoid his Master's gaze "I thought for sure Pete was our bad guy." He confessed.

"Aw, that would be too easy." Donald replied to Sora

Aqua looking at her pupil, "Yeah well at least not yet from what I've figured out about this place"

"What do you mean Master Aqua?"

"I was suspicious as to why Merlin was telling us to be more then extra careful with this world than any other world and then right before your false accusations against Pete. It hit me. It's not where we are that makes this world different. It's when" she explained.

And it looked liked Sora actually caught on to what she was saying, "You mean Merlin sent us back in time" Sora replied to her.

"Basically" Aqua responded as the bluenette dropped her arms to her sides.

"C'mon, let's try to find that steamboat." Goofy interrupting the conversation between Sora and Aqua and changing the subject

Sora rubbing the back of his head "I guess we DID say we would..." he said aloud. "Not to mention, we have to locate the other door to this world and lock it" Aqua spoke in addition; Sora nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't see any doors." Donald said as he gave a quick glance around the area. Aqua turning her attention to the mallard "Well no one claimed it would actually be that easy" Aqua said to Donald as she crossed her arms over her chest.

As the keyblade master and animal duo were discussing a plan to find the door. Sora's focus was beginning to shift over to strange object that he had certainly not noticed before.

The island boy walking towards this strange object that was floating in midair "Huh? What's this?" Sora mumbling to himself as he walks towards the odd window with a curtain while it floats in midair nearby.

"Um... Master Aqua, Donald, Goofy. I think you guys should see this" Sora calling them over to the mysterious object. They stop their conversation to see what Sora is talking about and are just as mystified by this object as Sora is.

Walking over to it as they stand behind Sora. Donald pulls the drawstring on the side and opens the curtains.

"I can't see a thing..." commented the keyblade apprentice as nothing happened for the moment until static started up then clearing up into a video of four small doors around the Cornerstone of Light, with a different pair of Heartless in front of each one.

The doors open and the Heartless enter, another door bouncing in the background. Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy are thrown out of the bouncing door, landing on the ground; the foursome watching themselves from only moments ago on this unusual device.

The video ends with a flash and the curtains shutting, "That was…interesting to say the least" Aqua remarked as she looked to the others who were just as perplexed by this as well.

"What was that?" Sora questioned

"Heartless going' out..." Goofy pointed out.

"...and us, coming in" Donald finishing Goofy's sentence

"What does it mean?" Sora then asked in general though he hadn't expected answer. Donald pulls the drawstring again, but nothing happens. They only see the four doors the Heartless had gone through

Aqua taking in a sharp breathe "For now let's get rid of those Heartless!" said the keyblade master.

"Then what'll we do?" said Goofy.

Sora replied to Goofy. "We'll worry about that later!"

* * *

><p>Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter a door with a construction building symbol on it and arrive at a Building Site<p>

"A construction site?" Aqua said with a brow raised.

"What're they building?" asked Sora

"Look out!" Goofy yells out as a Hammer Frame Heartless falls from a beam above.

Mickey swings down on a rope and knocks the Heartless away. "It's The King!" shouted out Donald as he and the others looking up to see Mickey as he waves to them from a beam up above.

Aqua being observant as she could for the moment noticed that Mickey wasn't using the keyblade at this point in time, _"This was before Mickey was Yensid's pupil"_ she mentally noted.

Goofy quirking an eyebrow "Gee, he seems kind of different somehow..." said the knight. Aqua narrowing her eyes as she glanced from Mickey to Goofy _"Seriously?" _her mind retorted.

Before her attention was reverted to elsewhere; they see several more Hammer Frame Heartless on the top beams

"Heartless! I knew it!" declared Sora while Aqua hearing her student's declaration, she couldn't help but wonder why Sora was surprised by this after all it wasn't as if they had a long list of enemies, if wasn't the nobodies behind this then it automatically meant Maleficent and the heartless.

The Heartless fall down to their platform as the foursome summon their weapons "Now, let's get these Heartless!" Aqua said just before eliminating two heartless lunging at her.

They manage to defeat the Heartless before the scaffolding falls

"How'd you like that?" Sora taunting the now defeated Heartless; Mickey then runs over to Sora, shaking his hand, waves, and runs off

Aqua cocking her head off to the side, _"that was…random" _she thought.

"Hey, look" Goofy's voice interrupting Aqua's thoughts. Another curtain window was hanging on the corner of the scaffolding. Donald pulls the drawstring and they see Maleficent in the dark tower in Hollow Bastion talking to Pete

"_**You're an absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words; there'll be no place for you when our time comes!" screamed Maleficent. **_

_**She begins to walk away, "Useless imbecile..." the evil fairy mutters under her breathe; She leaves the room. **_

"_**But-but...but I..." Pete tried to speak but alas all he could do was stammer his words. **_

Soon after the clip of Pete had ended and the foursome deicide to head back to Cornerstone Hill

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy make their return to Cornerstone Hill; the group of heroes had not spoken about the clip of Pete they had watched.

Sora wanted to say something it but he couldn't find the right way to say it "What-?" Sora tried to ask as Goofy then verbally cut off Sora, "Somebody sure was angry." Goofy commented.

Aqua nodded her head in agreement "Yeah, it sounded like Maleficent" replied the Keyblade master.

"I'm not sure if I understand what's going on around here anymore" Donald said rather skeptically. Aqua turned to the mallard "Let's just try to clear out the Heartless first. This place is okay, but we've got three more spots to check." She informed them

They enter a door with a symbol of someone being tied down. They step into a town called Lilliput which is slightly too small

"What!?" Donald unexpectedly shouted as the foursome was taken back by the sight of the miniature town. "The town's shrunk!" said Sora, putting more than enough impact into what was already an established fact.

"Or do ya think maybe we got bigger?" Goofy suggested oddly enough

Aqua was just as taken back as the others but the keyblade master wasn't as expressive about it. Considering all the things Aqua has seen and been through over the years, this was an equal to being another day on the job.

They see a tall tower with cannons sticking out of it

"Hey! Look at the toy cannons!" exclaimed Sora, The bluenette raised a brow at her student as she then looked at the tall tower for herself and commented, "Sora, I don't believe those are 'toy' cannons" she said to him

They walk closer to the tower and see Mickey jumping up and down

"What's he saying?" Sora then questions

Several Aero-plane Heartless flies into the sky "Hey there're Heartless!"

It wasn't much of a battle as they quickly defeat the giant heartless while protecting the tiny town

"Man that was weird!" Sora commented as he placed his arms behind his head, Aqua dismissing her keyblade as she looked at her apprentice "Compared to what, Sora?" she told him. "Out of everything, we've seen by now. This was relatively tame!" the keyblade master said in addition.

But before another word was spoken; Mickey runs over to Sora, shakes his hand, waves, and runs away again. Aqua quirked an eyebrow as she watched as Mickey took off from the area.

"Look, Aqua Over there!" Goofy called out to the bluenette

They see yet another curtained window. Donald pulls the drawstring and they see another video of Pete

"_**Aw, for crying' out loud...she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I might a messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless... Why, when I was starting' out..." Pete looks down "Oh...I miss those good old' days... What I wouldn't give to go back in time... What I wouldn't give..." A white door appears behind Pete and he turns around "Huh?"Pete walks closer to the door and opens it. Bright light pours out of it "Hey! I think that's my..."**_

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Cornerstone Hill

"A door?" Sora asked the others as he had not realized his mistake

"It looks familiar..." Donald answered while also making this same mistake.

With disbelief written all over her face, Aqua merely shook her head "Don't tell me that you two have forgotten? It's the very reason why we're here to begin with!" she verbally scolded them. Aqua felt like smacking her forehead but she resisted the temptation as she let her arms fall to her sides and the keyblade master began to walk ahead.

"Yup, it's the door Merlin magic'd up!" said Goofy. Sora's face flushing with shades of embarrassment "So it should come straight here, right?" Goofy nodding his head "Sure, I think..." Sora cutting off Goofy mid sentence "Let's check it out!" he says aloud.

They enter a door with a fire symbol on it and find a burning building wobbling around in mayhem. They hear fire engine sirens

"Fire!" Sora shouted as he and the others watched the building burn. Mickey runs out and tries to protect the building from more flames "C'mon, he needs our help!" Sora then spoke in addition.

"You're Majesty!" Donald called out to Mickey.

Just as before Heartless had shown up to prevent the heroes from putting out the flames but they defeat the Heartless there while protecting the building. The flames inside die down and the building stops moving. Once again, Mickey runs to Sora shakes his hand, waves, and runs off again

Sora dismissing his keyblade and crossing his arms over his upper body "Well that takes care of that!"

Aqua took another glance around the area making sure all the heartless were gone from this area as she did this the keyblade master spots another one of those curtained windows. "You guys, Look! It's another one of those special windows" Aqua called out to the other three.

Donald pulls on the drawstring and they see Pete speaking with Maleficent in front of the door

"_**Fascinating... This appears to be a portal to the past!" said Maleficent as she marveled at the sight of the door. Pete rubbing at the back of his head as he tried to explain how this happened to the dark fairy "Yeah it was the strangest thing!"**_

_**Maleficent glaring at Pete as she started to scream at him "Stop gawking! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!" declared the dark fairy; "Okay." Pete responded. Maleficent looking from Pete back to the magical door and then back to Pete "Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself." Maleficent told him. **_

_**Pete was taken aback by this act of opportunity from Maleficent "Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me...! So, what do I do?" he asked his leader. **_

"_**Patience, my dear..." she simply said to him. She looks back at the open door, "What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light...Mmm... Now we can take the castle from those fools but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care..."**_

And the clip had ended there, so Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave the Scene of the Fire

"Wow, Master Aqua you were right. We are in the past! So Merlin really did send us back in time" Sora confirming what his teacher had told him not so long ago.

"...we can change the future!" declared Donald, Sora seemed to be in agreement with the mallard. Goofy hearing what his friend was saying to the island boy "Hold on, fella's! Remember what Merlin said? He's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what!" as he have Donald an indirect warning. Donald's feathered arms went behind his back as he dropped his head "Aw, I was only joking." He told Goofy.

Aqua took this moment, "Besides we are here to preserve the current future, its Maleficent and Pete who intended on changing it. If we took the same approach it would make us no different from them; no matter our intent"

Sora nodding his head in agreement "Who'd want to change the future, anyway? He said as he uncrossed his arms and moved them behind his head "So...what are we gonna do?" he specifically asked his master.

The bluenette keyblade master, "For starters, we'll finish this up and then we'll see what we have to do from there" Aqua told Sora because at the current moment she really didn't know what to do expect for the main goal of stopping Pete and Maleficent.

Goofy moving his head from side to side "Doors, bad guys... Gawrsh, my brain hurts!" as the knight rubbed his head.

"_and ironically you're the only one aside from myself that is making more sense of this world then Donald and Sora" _Aqua biting her bottom to keep her sarcastic thought from coming out; muttering a small 'Ow' as she had been her lip too hard.

"Well, we know we're on the right track!" Donald then said aloud before the foursome of heroes had begun to move on to the last door.

* * *

><p>They enter the door with a symbol of a house on it and find a large black hole in the middle of a living room. It starts pulling in much of the furniture. Mickey runs in and tries to find a way to stop it from completely overtaking his house.<p>

"C'mon! He needs our help!" Sora had to yell due to all the activity going on at once; a Rapid Thruster Heartless appear and Mickey runs away. With a very powerful Stopga spell from Aqua. They manage to protect the furniture as the defeat the Heartless. Mickey shakes Sora's hand, waves, and runs away again

"Whew!" exclaimed a tired Sora as he dismissed his keyblade.

"And that should be the last off these Doors" Aqua said to the others as she surveyed the area. The bluenette making sure it was safe to move on to another area as she looked around Aqua manages to find another curtained window floating in front of the fireplace; calling the others to her side Aqua then pulls on its drawstring and they see Maleficent and Pete again

"_**Listen well" As the foursome heard the evil fairy's unfortunately familiar voice. Pete nods to the self proclaimed mistress of evil "On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained!" Maleficent explained to her minion. **_

"_**The Cornerstone...of Light?" Pete then said as the name it's self was ringing a bell within the cat creature's mind.**_

_**Pete looks from the door back to Maleficent. The green skinned fairy glaring at her clumsy minion "Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle." She practically shouted at him. Pete now understanding what Maleficent was saying "Oh."**_

_**Maleficent crossing her arms as her raven familiar flew to her shoulder as the mistress of evil held on to the gem of her staff. "You know what must be done?" she questioned Pete. **_

_**Pete couldn't form the words at the given moment "Uh..." however Maleficent didn't care as she gave Pete a task anyhow. "Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!" She turns to leave**_

_**The cat creature talking amongst himself "Don't fail her again...let's see..." Pete's ears perk up "That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" He laughs but stops as soon as he realizes "But first... I gotta go get my old boat back." He declared as he heads over to the white double doors and opens them. **_

* * *

><p>Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back at Cornerstone Hill as the four were once again discussing what they just watched from the magical item.<p>

"It was Pete after all!" exclaimed Sora.

Donald crossing those feathered arms "Why, he tricked us!" he said as he also stomped a webbed foot.

Goofy adding in his own thoughts "Still, something doesn't seem right."

"Yes" Aqua agreeing with the knight "Hmm... The Pete we met here certainly had an attitude, but he didn't seem like the Pete that we know...as least not yet" Aqua then added as the bluenette was still explaining, Donald sees Pete near the sign to the Waterway "Look!" he points out the other Pete.

Pete laughs "Now that castle's as good as ours!" Pete then runs into the Waterway

"That's the Pete we know!" as Sora's blue eyes watched the cat creature from afar.

"Bad, bad, bad!" spoke Donald as he shook his head from side to side.

"Oh, no!" cried out Goofy as got the other's attention

They all see that something important is missing; Aqua eyes growing big as she yells "The Cornerstone's gone!"

"But that means..." started off Donald but Goofy finishing the sentence for his friend "They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!"

Captain Pete runs through Cornerstone Hill in the direction of the Waterway

Sora catching up to Captain Pete "Hey, hold it right there!" he shouts to the large cat creature.

Captain Pete shaking his head "No way, small fry! I finally found the pipsqueak what stole my steamboat!"

"Yeah! It was you!" spoke Donald.

Captain Pete pointing to himself "Right, me" then realizing what he'd just said "No! No! It wasn't me! It's just somebody who looks like me!" Then Captain Pete blows off the group of heroes and saunters to the Waterway as he went to follow his look-alike.

Sora having his hands fall to his sides "Aw, which is it!?"

"Never mind it, Sora" Aqua tells him, "just follow him so we can get to the Pete who is our actual culprit." I tell him as begin to chase after Captain Pete.

We followed both Pete's into the Waterway, where we saw them fighting over the steamboat. The Cornerstone of Light is in a cage on the raft it's tugging behind

As we got we could hear the Captain Pete screaming "Wait!" At his future self

The older Pete turning to his younger self, "Shuddup!" He says as then Pete shoves the Captain away. "Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat!" he tells himself; Pete punches Captain Pete, who goes flying backwards.

"The Cornerstone!" Donald yells while Pete jumps onto the cage the is carrying the cornerstone of light

"After him!" said Aqua

The steamboat begins to float down the river, blowing smoke out of its stacks. Pete salutes them and laughs

"You mugs couldn't follow me if you wanted to!" Pete gloating as he mocks the foursome.

Aqua and Sora ready their Keyblades as Goofy and Donald summon their respective weapons "Later, losers"! Pete sends tons of garbage flying towards Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The foursome manages to dodge the garbage; Aqua and Sora have the mutual idea of swinging their keyblades like baseball bats; thus hitting sending it back Pete's way.

"Sora, keep sending the garbage back to Pete, I'm going for the Cornerstone" I said to my pupil.

"I'll show you!" Pete yells to the group of heroes

Aqua manages to put her focus into breaking the cage holding the cornerstone of light; the keyblade master succeeds in her task

Pete was losing his balance as he had been standing on the cage like fool "Oooh, I can't take anymore..." he says just as he falls into the river.

"Yes!" cheered Sora.

Pete surfaces right next to the raft "You'll pay for this!"

The raft hits him and he's knocked underwater. The steamboat stops moving; Pete climbs out of the water and shakes it off. He looks back to the boat, then sighs and runs to the Wharf

"It's the Cornerstone!" Donald said, Aqua turning to the mage "Pete's on the move, it's safe now" she said

"Donald, we'll come back for it later!" Sora said in addition.

"Pete's heading' for the doorway!" Goofy said to them as the foursome went after Pete.

They run to the Wharf and find Pete in a fight against Captain Pete. Pete punches the captain, who's knocked to ground, grabbing his face

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Captain Pete cried out.

Pete looking smug as he beat his younger self up "Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!" also insulting himself.

"Then try us!" Sora said as he pumped a fist.

With Captain Pete joining us in this fight against his future self. The fight itself was not complicated; Pete's main tactics for fighting were Punches, throwing bombs at us and naturally he used a shield to attempt to fend off our own attacks but as mentioned the fight was not complicated as Pete was wearing himself down as he constantly relied on his shield and that would take up most of his energy.

Captain Pete blasts through Donald and Goofy, heading straight for Pete. They manage to finish off Pete

"It serves ya right!" Captain Pete tells his older self. Future Pete stands up "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He huffs away, stops, and holds out his arms.

The door appears in the air and falls to the ground

"The door!" I pointed out to everyone. That was when future Pete made his next move, running to the white double doors; Pete opens the door to leave

Captain Pete crossing his arms and "Yeah...And stay out!" he huffed as his older self ran away in defeat.

Aqua then turning to her student, "Sora!" I called out to him, "Yeah I know!" Sora runs to the closed door and locks it with the Keyblade.

Captain Pete looking from the door and then to us, "Would somebody tell me what's been going on here? Who was that creep, anyways?" he asked us. Aqua walking to the now locked door, mostly examining it while Sora answered Pete's question "Hello? That creep was you from the future!"

Aqua quickly turning around using a free hand to cover Sora's mouth as the last three words are muffled by the keyblade masters hand.

"Sora, that's a secret!" Goofy said to the keyblade apprentice.

Captain Pete moving his aside "Secret? What kinda secret?" he asked "Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble." Captain then said in addition

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!" Aqua responded to the steamboat captain; Sora, Donald and Goofy chuckle at this statement.

"And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways." The steamboat captain offered.

The steamboat charges down the Timeless River towing the Cornerstone of Light with Sora at the helm. Donald jumps to blow the whistle while Aqua and Goofy enjoy the scenery as Mickey lazily taps his foot at the back of the raft.

Afterword, they return the Cornerstone of Light to the hill

"I betcha the castle's safe now." Goofy merely commented.

Sora nodded his head in agreement "Guess we should head back." He mentioned aloud.

Donald then voicing a bad idea "Wait! As long as we're here..." he tried to say but was cut off by a collective "Donald!" we shouted at him

"Huh? What? No, no, no!" Donald then tried to play it off

Aqua moving her head side to side as Sora and Goofy had to grab Donald and drag him to the door

"Hey! What's the big idea!? Let me go! Let me GO!"

Aqua opening the magic door they'd used from earlier. Aqua was the first to go into the doorway as Sora and Goofy were preparing to toss Donald into the doorway back to Disney Castle and walk in themselves.

The Hall of the Cornerstone has become white again and the thorns shine with a bright light and vanish

Queen Minnie gasping with delight as she watched what was occurring before her very eyes "The thorns have disappeared!"

"By George! They have accomplished their mission." Merlin exclaimed.

"Hooray!" Chip cheered as the castle was returning to normal

Dale who cheered alongside Chip "Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate!" he says.

The other side of the door opens up as Aqua is the first one to come out while Donald falls out of the door into the room, followed by Sora and Goofy

"Welcome back!" greeted Queen Minnie "Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!" the queen thanked them.

"Good work, you guys!"

"Now, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?" Merlin adjusting his glasses as he questioned the foursome, three out of four looked right at Donald Duck.

"Of course not!" answered Donald, Merlin raised an eyebrow in doubt.

Sora and Goofy chuckling at their comrade while Aqua merely lets out a sigh that indicated her small annoyance of what occurred before returning into Disney Castle.

Daisy Duck peeks into the room. Donald spotting his longtime female companion "Daisy!" the mage addresses her; Daisy walks into the throne room "Daisy, I'm back!"

"Who?" Sora asked aloud  
>Goofy leaning into Sora's ear "Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart."<p>

"_Donald has girlfriend?"_ Aqua thought to herself.

"_Alright, Donald!"_ Aqua could here Ventus say

Sora's eyes perking up at the idea of teasing Donald about this just as the mallard would tease Sora about Kairi "Really..."

Daisy turns on Donald

"Donald, you forgot about our date again!" she scolded her boyfriend "You'd better have a good excuse this time!" she then said to him as she crossed her arms over her upper body.

"But Daisy...I..." the mage stammering as he couldn't find the right words to say.

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while." Daisy then told him.

Donald looks to Aqua, Sora and Goofy for help, "Not my area of expertise" I told Donald seeing how I didn't want to be involved.

Donald looking to the island boy for help "Sora!" but the keyblade apprentice playfully ignored Donald.

Donald looks over at the door, and snickers

Merlin caught on to what Donald was thinking "Donald!" he said in stern warning voice.

Donald bowing to the old wizard "it'll just be a minute..." He runs to the door

Daisy catching him by the tail "Going somewhere?"

"Of course not!"He loosens Daisy's grip and runs away

"Donald!" Daisy chases him around the room, while everyone else has a nice laugh

"Oh, look!" Queen Minnie said as Sora's keyblade summoned itself; they all stop to see that Sora's Keyblade is glowing, as is the Cornerstone of Light. Sora opens another gate

Sora turning "Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer."

"How much longer?"

"Um, well..."

Donald putting a hand on Daisy's shoulder "I'll be back soon, Daisy!"

Goofy turning to the Queen of Disney Castle "Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return." he tells her

"Please tell the King that we're still looking for him!" Sora said to Queen Minnie,

The Queen smiled as she replied "I will!"

"See you soon!" Chip and Dale said in unison

"Think wisely!" Merlin added.

As they all said Goodbye Aqua's attention was diverted as she felt something was coming inside the castle and it certainly wasn't wasting anytime at all. The keyblade Master could feel this presence getting stronger.

A thunderous sound could be heard throughout the throne room as it was followed by a blinding light as soon as the light begin to dim down.

The others quickly took cover; Goofy was guarding Queen Minnie while Donald had moved Daisy behind him. Chip and Dale took for cover behind Merlin. As for Aqua, she pulled Sora to her side to protect him.

"_Has Something bad has happened?" _Ventus asked Aqua

They all turn and see a large dark portal in the wall behind the Cornerstone of Light. The portal pulses with energy

"Master Aqua, look the Cornerstone of Light! Before you know it, it'll be surrounded!" he told her.

The bluenette wasn't giving much attention to what Sora was saying as she was somewhat memorized by the portal that opened "I think it could lead somewhere, but..." Aqua said aloud but to no one in particular

"Do ya think it's connected to that door to the past?" Sora asked her

Aqua then tuning into Sora's question "Maybe" she answered "Or It could be a trap made by Organization XIII." She offered as an plausible idea seeing how Maleficent made an attack, why not the Organization as well.

"Either way, we should probably check it out." Sora responded

"Yes" Aqua replied before turning to Donald and Goofy "I need you two to stay here, just in case anything comes out of that portal after Sora and I enter it" she ordered them

* * *

><p>Sora and Aqua enter the portal and arrive on a barren world covered in pillars of stone. The dry ground cracks under their feet as they look around.<p>

As if she were in nightmare, Aqua recognizes where the portal has taken her and Sora to "the keyblade graveyard" she mutters but Sora didn't hear her. Aqua's eyes tearing up from the sheer memories of that horrid battle

"_Aqua, it's…"_

"_I know, Ven"_

"Where are we?" Sora taking in the surroundings.

Sand blows in the wind, revealing an armored figure kneeling on the ground.

Nothing could describe the look of utter and complete shock on Aqua's face as she the armored figure, "that armor…" she started off "its Terra's armor" she then said as more of the dust cleared from the air.

A Keyblade stands plunged into the ground before it, allowing the man to lean against it. The light blue warp around Aqua's waist blows softly in the breeze and all is silent for several moments until the figure speaks out as if something or someone had woken the man up after all those years.

The armor is making a sound that almost resembles speech "Aqua... Ven..." it says

Aqua is just in shock but Sora ready his keyblade though the figure remains unmoving

"_Aqua, this is not Terra. It is only but a small piece that was left of him._" she could hear Master Erauqs voice, it'd been awhile since she's heard him, _"This armor is nothing but a lingering sentiment of Terra"_

"_But it's the piece that he needed, isn't?"_Aqua asked her master_ "the void that Xehanort took over in Terra because he was missing a piece of himself"_ she concluded to her master.

"_You are correct Aqua"_

"A Keyblade... Who are you...?" it asks Sora "I can feel it. We've met before. When-No... It isn't you... You're not the one I chose... Why are you not him?" the armor then says "Xe...ha...nort- Is that you?"it then asks of Sora "Xeha...nort... Xehanort!" it then screamed

The figure puts a foot forward and stands upright. He grabs the Keyblade's handle with his right arm and pulls it slowly from the dry soil. Aqua snapped out of her mental conversation with Master Eraqus to see Terra's armor take on a life of its own and headed straight forward to her young apprentice.

Aqua tried to step into between the armor's path but a barrier had formed around Sora and the lingering sentiment; using her keyblade Aqua tried to open the barrier with force and or magic.

She watched as the two were in engage in battle. Aqua keeping a close eye on her apprentice she was impressed with how Sora was holding up in this battle with the Lingering Sentiment. The keyblade master also watched the armor seeing how it knew all of Terra's moves and special attacks.

Aqua was proud of how Sora was holding his own. Sora may have had his goofy moments but he does make up for it with his abilities.

But then the battle ceased until the lingering sentiment stands facing Sora again "I see. Your strength is... What I sensed in you is..." it then said. Without another word, he plunges his Keyblade into the ground and kneels against it.

Aqua and Sora were unable to retrieve any more answers from this place, "so they head back through the portal into Disney castle where the portal it's self begins to disappear upon their exit.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Seven.<p>

Chapter Eight: Port Royal

I can not belive how long this chapter took me and I apologize for that.


	8. Port Royal: Part 1

Kingdom Hearts II: Rebirth

Chapter Eight: Port Royale

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway; The Kingdom Hearts franchise is the sole properties of Square-Enix and Disney.

Yes, I am alive

* * *

><p>After Sora and I returned to throne room of Disney Castle, the portal immediately disappeared upon our return. There had been many questions as to where the portal had taken Sora and me to.<p>

I didn't answer any of their questioned in fact; I couldn't say anything at all. It was all a bit too much for my mind to take in and process. Master Erauqs and Ven weren't saying anything to me; not that I would have responded.

Ven was probably taking it hard like myself but for Master Erauqs it was different as he had once been a part of Terra's heart already knew of the lingering sentiment. The master even tried telling me back when this whole mess began on Destiny Island.

Aqua zoning back from her thoughts as her ears tuned into Sora explaining the battle he had with Terra's armor. The bluenette saw the others becoming engrossed with Sora's regalement of what happened that Aqua just turned her back to the group and walked out of the throne room and made her way back to the Gummi ship.

Once she made it back to the Gummi Ship Aqua headed towards the bunks, plopping down on one of them as sleep had begun to already take her. it was just too emotionally heavy for Aqua to deal with and she simply wasn't ready deal with it now...but the real question was would she every be ready to deal?

It was awhile before Sora, Donald and Goofy realized that Aqua had left them.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Xion looked at each other before looking back to Ventus who had grown silent as they had seen Sora's confrontation with the suit of armor. Ventus was sitting Indian style on the stain glass floor as he put some distance away from Xion and Roxas.<p>

"He's taking hard just as Aqua is" Xion whispered to Roxas as the dark haired girl remembered Ven telling her all about Terra and now with the realizations of what has become of his lost friend.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Roxas asking Xion

"I hope so" she answered as she began to walk towards Ventus and sat next to him putting an arm around his shoulders in support though she didn't offer any comforting words. Roxas then doing the same as Xion.

"Why did this have to happen to Terra? He didn't do anything wrong he just wanted to be a keyblade master" Ven asked, his tone was sad. Xion and Roxas could tell Ven was ready to cry for his friends but he didn't. "Aqua doesn't deserve the burden of dealing this by herself as proud as she is of Sora helping Riku overcome the darkness; she'll never say it out loud but she's jealous of how Sora got to Riku. Because they succeed where she and Terra failed." Ventus confessed to Xion and Roxas.

"and its worse because I'm stuck in this form of limbo and I can't do anything but watch as they crumble into even more pieces. I hate it!" Ventus admitted that .

Roxas and Xion didn't know what to say to Ventus but it did leave the two with a mutual thought of Axel and realizing this is how he must of felt when dealing with them.

* * *

><p>Once the others had finally returned to their Gummi Ship; Sora is piloting the Gummi Ship through Floating Island to a port town in the Caribbean.<p>

As the foursome was disembarking the Gummi ship as they head further into this new world that was certainly unfamiliar to all of them.

Aqua being the first to step off into the unfamiliar world, her natural senses adjusting to the atmosphere of this new world. The strong smell of salt water was almost overwhelming to her nose; it certainly wasn't what she'd been used to living on Destiny Island for the last decade.

"Wow!" she heard Donald muttered as he followed her as Sora and Goofy were behind Donald.

"This place is..." Sora tried to say but he stopped himself as his was captivated by the dark area.

"Kind of different." Supplied Goofy as the group walked around taking in the sights.

They continue to explore through the Rampart and hear screams coming from the town. Aqua picked up her head as they all hear the amount of screaming consisting of men, women and children.

"What do you suppose is happening Master Aqua?" Sora questioned his mentor.

"I'm not sure what it is but I can already tell you, it's certainly not good" the keyblade master answering Sora's question.

Sora then asked "is it Organization XIII? Or is it the Heartless?"

Aqua raising her hand to summon the keyblade that once belong to Aqua's own mentor "Only one way to find out, Sora" she said to him as light surrounded her hand; the keyblade appearing into her hand.

Meanwhile in another area of this new unfamiliar world; Pete is talking to several pirates

"Aztec treasure, eh?" said Pete as he was just being informed about the current scheme of the dreaded and feared Captain Barbossa.

"Aye! And thanks to the curse put on it, we are neither among the living' nor the dead." Pete skeptically looking at Captain Barbossa, "Really? 'Cause ya look like regular pirates to me."

Barbossa narrowing his eyes at the oversized cat creature "Ah, but in the moonlight..."

The moon comes out from behind a cloud. The pirates change into their cursed skeletal forms. The sudden change in the pirates' appearance takes Pete by surprise

"Whoa! Now I get what you were saying..." he started off but then trailed off as he lost his words as he gazed at the cursed pirates.

Now regaining his speech "Well, if you see two doofuses and a brat and woman holding' a Keyblade, steer clear. They got a kind of magic that don't belong in this world, see? And nobody knows what it'd do to ya. Especially when the moon's showing whatcha really are." He explained to the pirate captain.

The clouds are once again moving causing the cursed men to lose their skeletal forms as the moon disappears behind the dark grey clouds.

"A match for Barbossa, you say?" the old pirate says as a despicable smirk appears on his face.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy run into the Harbor and immediately notice Malficent's second hand, Pete.

"Hey!" Sora called out to him.

Pete letting out an irritated groan "See there? I knew it! Those are the punks I was telling' ya about." Pete said to Captain Barbossa.

Sora hearing the comment and quickly took offense to it. "Who are you calling punks? It's Sora, Donald, Goofy and Master Aqua to you! And don't you forget it!" Sora extending his right arm out as he said this to Pete.

Aqua's attention went to the human standing near Pete

Barbossa mockingly smiled at the group of heroes "That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure." Cleary threatening them

"Whoa! I like your style." Pete complimented Captain Barbossa. Simply ignoring Pete from that point on, Barbossa gave his crew their orders "Men half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest of you bring me that medallion!" he commanded.

"Aye!" the pirates said mutually before they split in different directions, some staying behind to fight off the foursome.

Aqua couldn't explain it but something about these human men wasn't right. The bluenette mentally noted that they weren't on the verge of becoming Heartless or even nobodies. But as a magic user Aqua could tell something was at work.

"Aw, we only get to stomp on a few of you?" Sora mocking them, Barbossa laughs. They try to fight, but their attacks aren't hurting the pirates

"_Well this officially confirms it, there's nothing normal about these men"_ she said in her mind. Aqua getting an eyeful of her new found enemies _"great looks like their leader took off while we were distracted"_ but Aqua knew it wouldn't be that last time they'd meet.

Sora was stunned that their attacks were having little to no affect "It's no use! We can't beat them!"

"Aye, Whaddaya expect?" said the pirate named Bo'sun

The clouds once again move and the moonlight transforms the pirates again

the Bo'sun looking at the group "You'd best be saying' your prayers!"

Pete the getting worried as he knew the pirates were now in their vulnerable state "Hey, watch out! They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!"

Aqua quirking an eyebrow as Pete gave away the pirates secret. As the pirates lost their focus and turned their attention to Pete.

"What for?" questioned Bo'sun as he didn't care for the cat like creature.

"Weren't you listening' to me before?"

"Hey Pete, thanks for the tip!" Sora said with a smile as Aqua taking the first move as she extended her arm with keyblade in hand and used a fire spell against them.

This time the tables had turned in favor of the heroes as they defeat the pirates and before they could confront Pete "Hey! This ain't over!"Pete cries out as he leaves the area.

Aqua shaking her head in disbelief, "This better not become habit of his" she said aloud dismissing the keyblade. Sora turning to his master "Pete's here, we definitely have lots work to do." He commented to her. Not even bothering to meet her pupil's eyes "Of course we do Sora" she replied to him

"Yep." Agreed Goofy "And that pirate captain looked pretty mean, too." He said in addition.

Sora turned to Goofy "Man, I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless."

Donald gave the two a look before speaking "Well, we ARE here..." the mage putting a heavy emphasis into the phrasing.

Aqua ignoring the others as she was visually studying the area until a one comment had broken her thoughts

"Hey, maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin!" Sora said with the hidden excitement in his voice. Donald and Goofy look surprised at Sora.

Aqua took deep sharp breathe in as response to Sora's comment as she gave the boy a facial expression he knew all too well. The island boy caught the stare his master was giving him, Sora having released a nervous laugh "I'm only kidding, master Aqua!" Sora quickly said to the bluenette "Weren't those guys headed into town?" he then said in addition to quickly change the topic of conversation.

"Sora, we are here to save a world, not looking for joyrides" she told her pupil as she shook her head. Logically she knew that she could write it off as Sora being…Sora but with how things were going for the group of heroes there really wasn't room for that type of behavior nor was Aqua in the mood for it.

"Yeah. I think they were looking for treasure." Commented Goofy

Aqua was agreeing with the knight, "That is likely possible but there's something else going on around here because that encounter with the pirates was not normal even for us" she said to them "Come on, we should get moving" Aqua then said in addition.

They run into Town.

* * *

><p>The governor's daughter is being carried off by a pirate. She angrily beats on his back to be let go<p>

"Where are you taking me!? Let me go!" she angry cried out as she continued to beat on the pirate's back.

A blacksmith sees the young woman being taken away against her will; he recognizes her as Ms Swan, his longtime friend ever since she spotted him drifting on a makeshift raft in the ocean and then saving his life while they had been children.

"Elizabeth!" the blacksmith cries out the young woman's name but it seems Elizabeth is not within hearing distance as she failed to notice the young blacksmith trying to rescue her.

"Stop" he yells at the pirate as he runs after them but Will is stopped by a group of heartless.

"What are these creatures?" he asked to no one in particular as the young blacksmith was overcome with surprise and worry.

"Watch out! It's the heartless" A nasal voice calls out to the blacksmith, Will looks to see a group of four running towards the odd creatures.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly summoning their weapons to fight off the heartless.

Aqua turns to the young man "We'll deal with them! Go! Take cover!" Taking the bluenette's advice as Will now running ahead to save Elizabeth while Aqua and company fight the Heartless.

After the heartless were defeated, Will returns to the group of heroes.

"Well done! My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of...but I've never faced foes such as that before." Commending the foursome

"You really think we're that good?" Sora asked the young man. Aqua rolling her eyes at her pupil's question.

"Did you find your friend?" Goofy asked the blacksmith.

Will letting out a sigh of frustration "I was too late. But I must rescue her! Would you help me?" he pleaded with the foursome.

"Of course, we'll help you!" Sora promptly answering Will "I'm Sora and this is Master Aqua, Donald, and Goofy" The island boy then introducing everyone to the young blacksmith.

"And who are you?" Aqua asked him while she didn't feel any bad vibes from the young man; Aqua could sense that fate has something in stored for this man "And I'm William Turner, but call me Will" telling the foursome his name.

"Then let's not waste anymore time, let's go help your friend" Aqua said; Will nodding his head to the blue haired woman "Right. We've got to get to the docks!" he said to the heroes.

They run to the harbor in hopes of being able to save Will's friend in time but the Black Pearl has already left Port Royal.

"We're too late!" Will said in disbelief as he tried to keep what composure he had in front of his new found allies. Though she had only met this young man a few moments ago, she completely sympathized with him. She knew more than anyone what it was like to have friends in trouble.

"Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!" the blacksmith continued to speak.

"Then she's long gone. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate." An unfamiliar voice speaking out to them; they see a man dressed in ragged clothing even in the dark Aqua could make out his features long dark dreadlocked hair as well as dark brown eyes and his skin tone was hard to make out but Aqua could see that this man spent majority of it in the sun, climbing aboard the Interceptor

Aqua noticed Will glaring towards the man "You..." he started to say "What are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians." He told him.

The unnamed man looked to Will giving a not impressed facial expression "Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then. She'll make a fine pirate ship." He said as his lips press together before they formed into a devilish smile while running his clothed warped hand over the wood of the ship.

"A pirate!" Sora spoke out Aqua could not only hear the excitement in Sora's tone of voice but she could his eyes lighting up.

Jack appears on the deck narrowing his dark eyes at Sora "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." He told them

Will not easily giving up "Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid." He offered the pirate

Jack Sparrow sighed and raising an uninterested brow "You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." he said to the black smith.

"C'mon, Captain!" Sora practically begging captain Jack Sparrow.

Aqua keeping her eyes on the pirate, an idea began to form in her mind and if Jack was the type of man she thought him to be then it should be all right.

Before Will could say another word Aqua then decided to speak up "Are you sure you can sail her, all on your own?" Aqua questioned him, he didn't answer her. This encouraged Aqua to go on "After all it is a big ship and a captain shouldn't be bothered with all that needless work." The keyblade master then said in addition.

Jack was now contemplates his plan; Aqua knew she gotten to him "You've a point there."

Aqua, Sora, Will, Donald, and Goofy climb aboard the Interceptor as Jack descends the ramp

Will looking to the pirate captain "Thanks, Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN Sparrow." Exclaimed Jack, you could pick up the frustration in his voice. Something told Aqua that happened more to the pirate then it should be.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy and this is Master Aqua" the keyblade apprentice taking moment to introduce the visiting heroes.

"I'm Will Turner." The blacksmith introducing himself to the pirate, the name definitely caught the full attention of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow's dark eyes narrowing in on the blacksmith as the pirates mind was already setting up for a plan of action against his former crew. "That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh?" he asked the young man.

Will was certainly caught off guard by Sparrow's question, "Yes." He answered. Aqua could hear the confusion in his tone of voice.

Aqua then moved her attention on to Jack, there was something about his body language that did suggest he was up to something while on the other hand, it was too early for the keyblade master to make judgment call like that. "Well, then, Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate." She heard Jack say.

"_Aqua, I think he's more good then he wants to let on"_ she heard Ventus comment, _"at least give him a chance to prove himself besides if he is really vile, it's not like you can't stop him"_ Ventus then said in addition. The point was made across but either way she'll keep an eye on him.

"Aye-aye! But hurry" Will said to the pirate as he wanted to save his unrequited love, Elizabeth Swan from Captain Barbossa and his crew.

Jack Sparrow rolling his eyes at the whelp "Naturally." As he walked past Turner and the trio that consisted of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" the mage pulling the keyblade apprentice off to the side,

"Do you really want to be a pirate?" Goofy asked the island boy

Sora's face had a light tint of pink in his cheeks "Of course not!" He lied horribly.

Jack made his way over to Aqua, "What do you make of this Will?"

She looked to him "We've just met him ourselves but from what I can tell, he's alright" the keyblade master answered.

A cunning smirk appeared on Jack Sparrow's face "Hmm... I think my luck's about to change." He said to himself but Aqua certainly heard it.

After Jack took care of what he needed to do, it wasn't long unit they casted off.

* * *

><p>Barbossa offers to have dinner with Elizabeth<p>

"You can release me. You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you." Spoke Elizabeth

Barbossa holds up the gold medallion between his fingers "This is no trinket, missy. This is cursed Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself."

Elizabeth making a skeptical face at the pirate "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."

Barbossa grinned darkly at the girl. "That's exactly what I thought. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company."

Barbossa stands up "The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfy, and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now... we are consumed by it"

"How very sad for you" said Elizabeth as she still wasn't believing her captor.

"There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soul who touched a piece o' the treasure must be repaid."

He walks to the window and looks out at the waves "Miss Turner! For ten years we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village; preying on sailors and settlers alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last.

All those years, you been safe in your bed, reading' your pirate stories, dreaming' of adventure on the high seas; we've endured torments worse than death itself!"

He turns around to face her "But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece. at last. When this medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts!"

This is when Elizabeth realized just as to why she was still here "And the blood that's to be repaid?" she asked

"That's why there's no sense to be killing' ye...yet."

Elizabeth gasps and runs out of the room, slamming the doors open. The undead pirates are waiting for her on deck

"Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are."

Barbossa approaches Elizabeth, and enters the moonlight, turning skeletal before her eyes "We are not among the living', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believing' in ghost stories, Miss Turner. For, you see, tonight-you're in one!" He laughs and opens a bottle of wine, tossing the cork to the floor. He takes a long swig, the drink pouring down between his bones.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Sparrow setting the course for the Black Pearl as the odd pirate captain was fixated his compass during this attempt to not only save Elizabeth Swan but ensure revenge on his mutinous former crew.<p>

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?" Will asks Jack

"It'll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta; where Barbossa's headed. Savvy?" He answered

Sora overhearing the conversation "How do you know?"

Jack closes the compass and puts it away "Ah, lad... He and I once had our eyes on a treasure, Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship." He told them

"_So there is an ulterior motive for Sparrow"_ thought Aqua as she listened intently.

"So he's after that treasure, then." Sora questioned out loud.

Jack shook his head at Sora "Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine, the Black Pearl." He said to the young island boy.

Thanks to the use of Jack's unique compass, The Interceptor approaches its destination, Isla De Muerta. After docking as best they could, trying not to draw attention to themselves which was a proving to be quite a task it's self as Captain Jack was more than a simpler show boater but that was the least of the make shift crews problem.

Sparrow turning to the foursome, "You lads and Lady wait here. Young Turner and I will rescue the lady." He ordered

Aqua's eyes grew big at the order given to her, _"He did not just..Unbelievable."_ thought to herself.

"Hey! What about us?" Sora called out to Jack.

"You're to guard the ship, o' course. It's a task given only to the bravest of pirates." Answered Jack.

"All right..." Sora replied with a little uncertainty

"_Again, unbelievable" _ Aqua silently fumed. The Keyblade master really was resisting the urge to smack this pirate.

"Guard her well!" says Jack as he and Will get off the Interceptor and then head off into the direction of the cave where they will find Elizabeth and Captain Barbossa.

As Jack Sparrow and Will Tuner had reached the cave "Shall we?" the odd pirate said to the blacksmith. Both men each with a different task in mind enter the cave with as much caution as they really couldn't not afford alert the pirates already inside the cave.

Jack was certainly more than ready to have the Black Pearl under his touch again as he held the key to end Barbossa's curse.

While Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were waiting for Jack and Will to return with Will's friend, Elizabeth.

"I think he was just trying to fast-talk us..." Sora said to Donald and Goofy

"And you fell for it." replied the mage duck.

"What's keeping those two?" Sora now shifting the topic of discussion.

"They sure are taking their time..." Goofy added.

"I suppose their trying to be discreet in there rescuing of the girl but I have feeling that's not all on Jack's mind. He's made it clear as day he has unfinished business with these particular pirates." Spoke Aqua.

Sora looking to his master, " and since we know Pete's hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too. And Jack and Will aren't used to fighting Heartless... which is why we should be with them" he said to Aqua.

"I agree" Aqua replied as she then stood up and went to get off the ship. It wasn't long before the they followed Aqua.

* * *

><p>Jack and Will sneak into the Moonlight Nook and see Barbossa and the other pirates upon mountains of treasure.<p>

Elizabeth stands frightened behind a large chest.

Barbossa holds up the medallion. "Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this! And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" he tells his crew.

Once we entered the cave, it hadn't been long before we literally ran into Will and his female companion Elizabeth Swan.

Will and Elizabeth running out of another part of the cave as they meet up with the foursome of heroes. "Quick, they're after us!" says Will

Pirates come running through the cave

"We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail!" Aqua said to them as she and the others summoned their weapons ready to fend off the pirates.

"Right! We'll light the signal flare!" replied Will as he and Elizabeth run to the Interceptor.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight off the pirates for one minute before the signal flare shoots up into the sky from the ship.

"Aqua the signal!"

* * *

><p>They run out of the cave back to the Interceptor<p>

"Wait where's Jack?" Sora questioned Will.

"Well..." as the young blacksmith begun to explain to the others

In the Moonlight Nook, Barbossa turns to Elizabeth, who's standing behind the chest

"And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" Barbossa said to his crew.

Will is anxious to save Elizabeth and looks for a way to secretly get her out of there

Jack is trying to get will to cooperate "No! Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will verbally shot at Sparrow.

"May I ask you something?" Jack asks Will. Jack stands very close to the blacksmith, "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Stay here...and try not to do anything stupid."

Jack walks off, but is hit in the back of the head by an oar. He slumps to the ground. Will tosses the oar to the ground.

Barbossa grabs Elizabeth's hand and slices a fair cut on her palm. He presses the pirate medallion to her skin, staining it with her blood

"Begun by blood...by blood undone." The gold piece drops into the chest with the other medallions. Barbossa waits with his arms outstretched for any sign of change. Nothing happens and he forcefully grabs Elizabeth's arm

"You! Maid! Your father. Was your father William Turner!?" Barbossa demanded.

Elizabeth looks at defiantly at Captain Barbossa "No." she tells him.

As this certainly did not please Barbossa; he knocks Elizabeth over the pile of treasure, dropping the medallion

"I don't understand!" One crew member called out "What's going on?" he then added.

"Who brought this wench to us?" Barbossa angrily asked his crew.

"She said her name was Turner!" said the Pirate who captured her

"Come on!" another cried out.

"Why isn't it working?" said the one pirate from earlier

"Get on with it!" another called out as they were all getting frustrated.

Elizabeth grabs the medallion and Will finds her. Elizabeth is feeling overjoyed at the sight of Will

"Hurry!" he whispers to her.

They run out of the Moonlight Nook behind the pirates however Captain Barbossa sees Will carrying the medallion "You there! The medallion! After them, you ingrates!" Barbossa commanded his crew.

* * *

><p>Back on the Interceptor, Will finishes telling them what had been happening in the cave.<p>

Elizabeth was inside of the ship, trying to regain her composure in all what was going on around her.

Aqua started at the young black smith with bafflement written all over her face. "So...you mean to tell me that in midst of saving your friend here, you basically betrayed the one person who knows how to travel through these waters back to Port Royal" Aqua said to Will. Now the keyblade master wanted to smack Will more than she did Jack.

Will trying to defend what he done to Sparrow. "I had to. Jack's no fairy-tale pirate. The real ones aren't to be trusted."

"That doesn't change the fact we still needed him to get back, I mean after all we're still being hunted by other murderous pirates." Aqua said

As the others were readying the ship in order to leave Isla De Muerta, Sora stopped to watch as Aqua was more or less scolding another adult; Sora was glad it wasn't him on the other side of this conversation for once.

After Aqua finishes talking to Will; He heads to the hold where Elizabeth is

"Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours. Why choose my name?"

"I don't know."

Will sees the medallion in Elizabeth's hand

"Elizabeth...where did you get that?"

"It's yours. From that day we found you; drifting at sea."

After all this time... I thought I'd lost it. It was a gift from my father...he sent it to me.

"I'm sorry." She hands him back the medallion

"Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

Will paces away from her "Of course... Don't you see? It wasn't your blood they needed... it was my father's blood- My blood. The blood...of a pirate."

* * *

><p>On the Black Pearl, Jack is tied up between Barbossa and the pirates<p>

Barbossa having his eyes locked on Sparrow "How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack?" he questions the odd pirate, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jack looking his mutinous former first mate in the eyes "When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, with naught but a pistol and a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He told Barbossa.

The older captain was simply not impressed by this "I won't be making' that mistake again." Said Barbossa.

Sparrow gave Barbossa that smirk which held nothing but trouble for others (when not back firing himself, that is.) "Then what say you to putting' the past behind us, untying these ropes, and letting me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" he responded.

Barbossa still not impressed nor concerned with Jack's sudden optimism " Seeing' as how the Black Pearl's mine now, Jack, letting' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest." Barbossa simply told the younger captain.

Jack narrowing his dark eyes on the older pirate "Odd, I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Give me back the Pearl!" Jack demanded.

All Barbossa could do was laugh at Jack "All right! Lock him in the brig!"

Then Bo'sun pushes Jack, who doesn't move. He keeps pushing him, and Jack just glares at him

"We're coming' up on the Interceptor." Barbossa tells his crew

"What do we do, Captain?"

"Whaddya think, you idiot?"

* * *

><p>Aboard the Interceptor, the wind blows through Elizabeth's hair and she notices something in the distance "Will, look!" Elizabeth calls out<p>

Will, Aqua, Sora, and Goofy rush over to see what she's pointing at. It's the Black Pearl"

"What now?" questions Donald

"I wonder what Jack would do?" Sora then added.

Will: I'm not sure. I suppose...he'd run for it.

"Be great if we could ask him, but some one thought it was a good idea to hit him in the head with oar and leave him with a bunch murderous pirates" sassed Aqua.

"Well to be fair Master Aqua, we didn't exactly go get him either." Sora pointed out.

A cannon is shot from the Black Pearl and is right in the path of the Interceptor.

"Running sounds good to me, right now" Sora then added.

The Interceptor is hit by the cannon and everyone loses their balance. Will falls backwards over the edge of the ship. He grabs hold of a small ledge, but loses his grip and falls into the water.

Elizabeth runs to the edge of the ship "Will!"

They hear another cannon shot "Everyone hit the deck!"

The cannon hits the Interceptor again and everyone falls over. Sora sees the pirate medallion and picks it up

"We're just gonna have to fight them!"

They have then Interceptor turn around and runs alongside the Black Pearl. Several pirates jump aboard. Sora clenches the medallion as he and Master Aqua simultaneously fights the pirates and returns fire with the cannons. Afterward, the Black Pearl is left in a smoky haze

"Hooray!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

Aqua, after dismissing her keyblade. something wasn't feeling right to her about this fight. None of the fights with the pirates had been this easily. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"We beat the pirates!" Sora then said.

"Well, did you now, laddie?" Barbossa's voice calls out from behind the heroes.

The foursome turns around and sees Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack, the bo'sun, and a few pirates but Aqua does notice that Will is not among them.

"Jack!" Sora calling out to the captain. Jack chuckles nervously. More pirates arrive.

"Now then, I'll be having back that medallion. Unless it's more important than their lives?"

"Barbossa!" Will aims a pistol at the pirate captain "She goes free!"

"Go ahead boy; shoot! We can't die" Barbossa egging Will on.

"You can't... But I can!"Will points the gun at his own head "My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!" Barbossa is surprised "On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms...Mr. Turner."

"Release Elizabeth...and Aqua, Sora, and Donald, and Goofy, too!" ordered Will

"Anything' else?" says Barbossa

Jack tries to get Will's attention to set him free

"Leave now!" he then orders them.

Barbossa bows "Agreed. Leave we shall...but the Heartless stay!"

Pete laughs as he comes out from his hiding spot and Sora sees that he has taken hold of Will, knocking him out with an oar. more than Several Air Pirate Heartless appear not only causing an ambush for the foursome but as well overpowering them with the amount of heartless. Pete, with Will in hand, runs off.

"No fair!"

* * *

><p>Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elizabeth, and Jack are confined in the Ship's Hold; Donald and Goofy were tied up together as Aqua and Elizabeth were Jack and Sora were the only ones not tied to another being.<p>

"Good work, Barbossa! Who knew it'd be this easy?" Pete says to the pirate captain.

"Barbossa, you coward!" Elizabeth shouts at him.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!" Sora said aloud but more or less to himself.

A nameless Pirate comes over to Barbossa "The powder kegs are ready, Captain!" he tells him.

"Then I bid ye farewell!" as Barbossa and Pete leave the Interceptor

"What are we gonna do!?" Donald asked Aqua

"I'm working on it," replied the keyblade Master as she struggled against the ropes having a little difficulty summoning her keyblade. As they made sure to but shackles both on Aqua and Sora wrists to keep them from summoning their keyblades.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy then cried out.

"Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender." Spoke Jack as he surprised everyone with that comment.

Aqua hadn't known the out of ordinary pirate; so she really couldn't judge but Aqua had to admit there was something in Jack's very character that made him the type that would certainly not give up so easily.

"Are you serious?" Aqua then questioned the pirate. with the way everyone had been tied up, there was no way she could see Jack. So she couldn't read his facial expressions.

An awkward silence had filled the room until it had been broken by Jack "Your average pirate, anyway." He told them. Jack cuts his ropes with his knife and stands up.

Once again the others were surprised at how serious Jack was behaving considering how his normal behavior was "First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose another ship to that mutinous dog!" exclaimed Captain Jack Sparrow.

Aqua then decided to retry summoning her keyblade as before it was difficult because her hands were shackled behind her back and not to mention she and Elizabeth were tied together. the keyblade master certainly didn't want to accidently harm Elizabeth. But then Aqua had a new idea. She was going to do magic without the keyblade; all Aqua needed to accomplish this was a lot of concentration.

"I still don't plan to trust pirates again." Commented Sora as the rest of them were still tied up.

"Wise policy, lad." Replied Jack as he took his knife to untie them.

After being untied by Jack. The rope around Aqua loosened; She made some space for herself. her hands still handcuffed behind her back. Having her fingertips grazing the metal chain. Managing to hit the chain and causing it to separate; allowing the keyblade master to have her arms at her sides.

Sora watched what his master had done "wow" he said while Sora, still had his shackles on. Aqua then could summon Master's Keeper. She took care of Sora's shackles before getting the rest of her's off.

Afterword they race to the deck, where there are five kegs of gunpowder close to explosion. Sora and Aqua quickly knocks each one into the water

"All clear, Jack!" Sora calling out to the pirate.

Jack runs to the helm "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be having' her back soon enough."

* * *

><p>They make their return to Isla de Muerta,<p>

"You'll stay with the ship, lass!" Jack told Elizabeth

Elizabeth scoffed at the pirate "I'll do no such thing!" she instantly retorted "Will could die in there." She then added.

Turning to face Elizabeth "Dear William is fine. Trust me."

"I am not a fool, Jack." Spoke Elizabeth as she glared at the pirate.

Sora whom had been unintentionally listening in on their conversation "Then trust us instead!" as the keyblade apprentice gestured to himself and the others.

Elizabeth looked at the island boy with a little uncertainty but then decided to just have a little faith in her new found friends, "Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Please bring Will back safely!" she said to them.

And with that being said, they took their leave off of the Interceptor to end this once and for all.

* * *

><p>In the Treasure Heap of the cave, Barbossa and the other pirates stand around the chest<p>

"Now, let's be trying' this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned." Said the old pirate captain as he points a knife at Will "And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!"

The pirates cheering their devious captain on as he grabbed will at the back of his head leaning him forward into the chest were all the gold laid in. then ready the knife at Will's neck.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack make it just in time

"Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!" he says. Sora purposely saying this to distract captain Barbossa from slitting Will's neck.

"Not possible." Said the stunned pirate.

"Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!" sassed Donald.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Goofy, too."

"_Was the supposed to be intimidating or even mildly threatening? Because that wasn't" _thought the remained silent as she stood there with her keyblade out and ready_. "No...just no!" _she thought to herself.

Barbossa stepping away from Will as gestures towards the remaining members of his crew to go after foursome and Jack. "So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!" making his order loud and understood.

Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight off the pirates, while Jack takes care of his own business with Barbossa.

Jack goes near the chest and gets Will away from there as he goes to strike Captain Barbossa down with his sword.

"No more playacting now!" said Sora as the last of the pirates were defeated.

"Thank you, everyone" As Will thanked them for his rescue.

"Uh, where's Jack?" pondered Goofy.

They hear the clanging of swords and see that Jack and Barbossa have been fighting with one another.

"Jack! Get him!" Sora cheering for Captain Sparrow.

"Huh?" As he's distracted, Barbossa plunges his sword into him.

Sora gasps "Jack!"

Aqua's eyes growing as big as they could "oh-no" she said softly.

Barbossa smirking at the younger captain "You're a fool, Jack Sparrow."

Jack stumbles back into a patch of moonlight and his cursed skeletal form is revealed. Jack holds his hand up and looks at it. His other hand contains a pirate medallion, which he rolls on his knuckles "Couldn't resist, mate" he said to Barbossa with smirk of his own.

"That was...cleaver" Aqua surprising herself with that comment.

"Jack..." Will not sure what to say.

Barbossa not pleased with this. "Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed." He called out for Maleficent's henchman.

Pete appears from where he was hiding "See? I told ya you'd be needing' old' Pete!" he then whistles and an Illuminator Heartless crawls down on the walls, its eyes glowing and its tongue lolling about. It hops from rock to rock and moves behind Barbossa on the rock wall.

The creature itself gave Barbossa an advantage by using its abilities to change the lights and shadows within the cave. Seeing how Barbossa was still under the Aztec curse. It made him nearly invincible.

Now having to join in on Jack's fight with Barbossa, Aqua told Sora to stick with Jack as she went after the heartless creature as they fight the evil pirate captain. Pete looks now worried as Aqua defeats Illuminator.

Pete making an angered expression "This ain't over!" he shouted to the keyblade master and then in typical Pete fashion, he ran away to save himself.

"Right! Care to surrender, Barbossa?" said Jack as he was ready for this fight to come to an end.

Barbossa's sword is drawn

"Well, enough of this, then..." said Jack as he drops his sword and takes out his pistol "What say you we call it, a draw?" He then asked.

Barbossa sighing at Sparrow "Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya..." Jack tosses the medallion and shoots Barbossa with the only bullet left in his pistol.

Barbossa laughs at Jack thinking that the younger captain has wasted his shot.

"Laugh while you can, Barbossa!" shouted Will. Barbossa looks to see Will, holding the knife, drops the two medallions he has in his hand, stained with blood, onto the large pile in the chest.

Barbossa then realizes what Jack had done, He lifted the curse off of him. And not to mention Jack's shot was not wasted. "I feel...cold." he said aloud. The pirate falls to the ground dead.

* * *

><p>Later, they all leave the cave as they walk back to the ships.<p>

"What now, Jack?" The blacksmith asked

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again." Answered Jack.

"That she is... and Thank you, Jack." Will holds out a hand to shake Jack's hand, but Jack flinches with his arms over his head "I didn't want ye hitting' me again, mate." Replied Jack

"Hey, Jack, good luck." Sora told him as he took his regular stance with his arms behind his head.

"And remember to be good!" Donald added on.

"That's said easier then it is done for this one" Aqua commented.

"I'm off." Jack backs away, then looks in her direction as Elizabeth runs toward them; Jack opens his arms but "Will!"she runs right past him and hugs Will.

Aqua remained silent as she too watched the newly formed couple, as it stirred up some private memories for the keyblade master, that she rather have buried.

"Good for them." said the island boy as he watched the two for a moment and got a little lost in his thoughts to the point that Sora's face was a light red.

Goofy see's this "Uh-huh! Hey, Sora how come your face is all red?"Goofy points out.

Sora covers his face "What? It is not red!" trying to deny it.

"Aw, I know who you're thinking about." Donald now teasing the boy.

Goofy and Donald laughing at Sora.

Jack takes out his compass and it glows brightly as he opens it. It floats into the air, and Sora opens another gateway with his Keyblade.

After opening another gateway, "You know...for a minute there...I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!" Sora then getting to change the topic.

"Yup. Me, too." Said Goofy

"What!?" cried out Donald.

End Chapter.

* * *

><p>Oh my god! this chapter is finally finished! I told you guys i was working on it and honestly i wish it was better but don't worry I'll get back on my game.<p> 


End file.
